Pokèmon Quest: Different Paths
by Hello 12
Summary: Nathan Legend is a ten-year-old boy, who dreams of becoming a Pokemon Trainer. But his dreams are crushed when he learns that his mother has hired Vincent Brooks to tutor him to become a better Pokemon trainer. Will Nathan take Vincent's advice in order to become a better trainer? Meanwhile, when something happens with Ash, Serena must try to save him, can? Why does she hate him?
1. Journey to the Starting Line!

**Authors Note:** Hello readers, I've decided to reboot Pokemon Quest: Different Paths, and decided to take the story into a new direction. The story will be journey fanfiction, which was always the stories original plan. But don't be afraid, all the characters who we're submitted for the original story, will be in the reboot. This new story will be a reimaging of the story, with a new main character.

I would like to thank everyone who submitted a character to the story, thanks so much. Also, this chapter includes things from submitted characters OC forums, so in a way, this chapter was helped written by the people who submitted characters to the story, and I'm giving credit to y'all. Thanks to everyone who submitted a character to the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Journey to the Starting Line!**

A five-foot-tall ten-year old boy with messed up spiky tan brown hair placed the black strap of his black backpack on his right shoulder. He was wearing a white t-shirt that he had tucked into the tan brown dress pants he was wearing, which also had a brown belt with six magnets on them. Over the t-shirt was a light blue vest – that came from his shirt, and he wore black sneakers with white laces. He reached up to the top of his bunk bed and grabbed his red cap and gently placed it on top of his messy hair. The front of the cap was coded in a white coloring, and he grabbed the hood of his cap and turned the hat backwards.

The boy was all set to begin his Pokemon journey. The name of the ten-year-old boy was…Nathan Legend. Nathan also wore black rectangular glasses, that he hated wearing, but had to wear them because he couldn't see without them.

Nathan has always dreamed of becoming a Pokemon master, and has had this dream since he was younger. His father had already gone out on a journey and his mom always stayed at home, and took care of her son. Nathan and his mother, Mina has gotten along well. They never fight, nor do they ever get into any arguments. However, Mina does pester Nathan a lot; when it comes to reminders, because the ten-old boy has a hard time remembering things.

The boy with the messy spiky raven hair, chestnut colored eyes and black pupils clenched his fists together and formed a confident look on his face - eager to begin his Pokemon journey. "I Nathan Legend am going to catch all the pokemon in the world, and become a master!" He recited as he flung his right fist in the air. "I'm also going to win all eight badges, enter the Pokemon and win it!" He shouted.

Nathan smiled as he began to run. He grabbed the golden door knob on his door to open it, and he did. He began running, even more. He was already. He had everything he needed to go on his journey, which was goanna be a long one. He was confident, and wasn't worried at all about going on a journey by himself, because he knew that going on a journey was goanna be dangerous, but he wanted to take the risk anyway.

Nathan was running down the straight tan brown; dirt road. The sky had been covered up by light gray rain clouds, that hovered above the small town of Sandgem; which were covering up the sun. The wind blew violently, as flocks of Pidgey flew in the sky. Their where about seven of em' in the flock which was relatively small, and they're viciously flapping their tiny brown wings.

Sandgem Town was a small town which didn't have a lot of people living there. The town was mostly just hills and houses, and everyone who lived there knew one another. The reason the town is so famous is because famous Professor Peter Rowan lives there. Professor Rowan is the person who gives out starter pokemon to new trainers who are beginning their pokemon journey. Pokemon trainers can choose between three pokemon: Chimchar, the Fire type, Turtwig, the Grass type, and Piplup, the water type. Along with choosing a starter pokemon - trainers are given a pokedex (which has information about all the pokemon that are found in the Sinnoh region), six pokeballs (items which are tools that allows someone to catch a pokemon, and keep them in storage) and a badge case (a case that holds eight badges which you receive from gym leaders.).

Nathan looked up and saw Professor Rowan's laboratory. In just a few seconds he would almost be there and he was ready to get his very first Pokemon. "I'm almost there. But I wonder which one I may choose," He pondered. "Maybe I should get Chimchar." He questioned. "No! Turtwig, No! Chimchar! No Piplup!"

Nathan continued to run, and run; and as he did that a raindrop fell on his nose. "Huh?" He asked as he looked up, the boy with the squiggly lines under both of his eyes saw that the whole entire sky had been covered up by dark gray clouds. A few raindrops started to fall.

"SHINX!" A Pokémon yelled.

Nathan turned his head to the right and saw a Shinx standing against an Oak tree, and being surrounded by three Starlys'. In Shinx's hand was a shiny red apple, with a tiny bite mark on the side.

"STARLY!" The three bird pokemon chirped, as they had vicious looks in their eyes.

"Hey! Leave that Shinx alone." Nathan told the three bird Pokémon.

"Starly!" The bird Pokémon yelled. The flocks of Starlys flap their wings, and as they do that their beaks glow white. The birds charge towards Shinx, wanting to attack it.

"SHINX!" The Pokémon screamed in fear.

Nathan turns his head to the right and sees a tiny pebble. Nathan runs over towards the gray pebble and grabs it. The boy runs over towards Shinx and stands in front of it. Nathan then throws the pebble and it hits the one of the Starlys', leaving a big red round bulging bump on its head. The three bird's beaks turn back to normal.

The Starly that was hit glares at Nathan. The Pokémon was angry, and in throbbing pain too. "Starly." The Pokémon cried out. Starly was angry; and wanted to get revenge on Nathan and Shinx. So, it decided to call out to some more members of its flock.

"Shinx, come with me." He suggested to the electric type. The boy turns around and grabs Shinx, and the apple drops. Nathan with Shinx in his arms begins running.

A storm of a flock of Starlys', with over one thousand - flew over towards the three Starlys. The large flock of Starly chases the boy and the wild Pokémon, as the two of them were running fast. Nathan knew that Professor Rowan's laboratory was just up the hill and he knew the two of them would be safe. Nathan and Shinx were both gasping for air, trying to catch their breath. As the two were running - a loud "boom!" sound was made because of the thunder, and along with that the rain started to come down harder, heavier than before. More and more thunder sounds where being made, as the boy and his Pokémon continued to run up the hill.

Shinx peaked around the corner and saw that the Starly where flying in close towards the ten-year old boy and him. Shinx opened its mouth and dug its teeth into Nathan's left arm. "Ouch!" The boy squealed in pain. Shinx removed its teeth from his arm.

"What was that for?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Shinx, Shinx, Shinx, Shinx." The pokemon explained.

But the boy couldn't understand a thing that the electric type was saying, because they spoke different languages. "Is all you can say is your name?"

"Shinx! Shinx! Pa-Shinx!" The type tried to continue to explain to the boy.

Nathan looked at Shinx, trying to read its face; so, he can get a better understanding on what it was trying to say. "What is it Shinx?" He asked.

Shinx peaked and saw the flock charging over towards them. Shinx turned its head and looked at Nathan. The pokemon realized that it would be hard for the human to understand it, so Shinx knew that it had to do everything by itself. The yellow electric type; leaped out of Nathan's hands, turned towards the flock of birds and into the air.

"Huh?" Nathan said as he turned around and looked at the Starly who were nearly close to them.

"Shinx!" The electric type cried, as its body became surrounded in yellow electricity. The wave of electricity flies over towards the birds, looking like a lightning strike; and it hits them, causing em' to be surrounded in electricity.

"Row!" The birds chirped in pain as they're being struck by electricity.

A blue lightning bolt comes down towards Shinx and shocks the electric type Pokémon. The yellow type eyes began to glow red, as Shinx generated more electricity, and the lightning became more powerful and hurtful, towards the birds who were being shocked. The electricity that the electric type was generating mixed with the lightning from the sky, causing Shinx's electricity to increase in power.

Nathan stood there and watched. He was amazed by the amount of power that Shinx possessed. As he stood there he realized that he didn't want Turtwig, Chimchar or Piplup. He knew he wanted Shinx as his starter Pokémon.

Shinx body clears up; and it eyes turn back to normal. Shinx ceasing its attack causes the Starly to no longer be surrounded by electricity. The Starly fall to the ground, and their eyes become swirly eyed. "Ra-ra-row." The fainted birds cried out, in pain.

Shinx flew gently onto the ground; with its feet falling first. "Inx." The electric type Pokémon quickly falls onto the ground and it eyes turn into swirls. There'd seemed to be nothing wrong with Shinx on the outside but in the inside it was damaged badly.

"Shinx!" The boy wearing the hat worried. Nathan walked over towards Shinx and glanced at it. He knew Shinx was injured and he had to help it out, so he grabbed Shinx and continued running in a straight path towards Professor Rowan's laboratory.

Nathan looked at Shinx as it was lying in his arms unconscious. "Don't worry Shinx. Everything is going to be alright." He told the Pokémon. Nathan's eyes began to water up; and tears began running down his eyes and then his face, as if it rain running down a windowsill during a storm.

The rain continued to fall hard; throughout the small town. The bird pokemon: Pidgey and Pidgeotto we're flying fast, trying to find the nearest shelter so they could get out of the rain. The wind was blowing hard, causing the trees to be carried along with the wind, but if it wasn't for the fact that their stomps were planted into the ground. They would be flying everywhere. Loud, obnoxious booms sounds were continuously made, as lighting continued to strike over various places all over the town.

The ten-year-old boy stopped in-front of the doors at Professor Rowan's Laboratory. He finally reached where he wanted to go, but it was nothing like how he'd dreamt it. The boy balled up his right fist and knocked on the door with the same fist.

"Professor Rowan, open up the door. I need your help," Nathan called out. "It's an emergency." The doors slid opened, and Nathan walked in, and he began running.

"Thanks for the Turtwig, unc." A boy with brown spiky hair, and caucasian skin said.

"Vee." Turtwig cried as the evolution pokemon stood next to its trainer.

The boy was ten-years old and his name was Lysander Cawthorne. The boy was wearing a casual dark blue blazer over a white t-shirt. He was wearing dark blue jeans and black classic boots, with a necklace, with the bottom half of a pokeball. He was the same height as Nathan and had dirt brown colored eyes. Lysander was Nathan's longtime rival since childhood. The two of them had always argued and gotten into fierce competitions with each other. Lysander was smarter, wiser and mature; while Nathan was innocent, naive, and immature. These two differences caused them to collide and hate eachother.

Just like Nathan, Lysander's goal was to enter the pokemon league so he could become a Pokemon master, somewhat. There something about this goal...that Lysander just didn't feel right doing. He didn't know if this was truly his goal or not, but he wants to go out on a journey anyway.

Lysander was born in a generally normal household, except into a rich upper-class family. However, when he was five, his mother fell very sick, as she was pregnant with his sister. When his sister was born, Lysander loved her more than anything in the world. Unfortunately, she was ill like her mother and quickly died at the young age of four, when Lysander was ten. Whilst he could have gone on his Pokemon journey, he decided to stay with through the rough times. However, his mother was so overcome with grief she forgot she even had a son and passed it onto her husband. Lysander slowly drifted away from them and when he was eleven he left.

At first Lysander, may come across as mean, but he's more cold and introverted. His sarcasm seems to come to him naturally and he wields eloquent speaking like a dagger. The teenage boy is very intelligent and logical. When approached, he would probably tell them to go away, and if they persist he'd attack in a series of sarcastic quips. He has a love for reading and literature in general. He doesn't put his faith in anyone, really, but it is possible (but very difficult) to break through his stony exterior. Due to his messy childhood, he trains his Pokemon hard. He used to own multiple Pokemon that he gave away because they couldn't take it. Some might see it as harsh and cruel, but his Pokemon take it as natural and are unusually strong because of it. He often joins in on their training too.

Lysander was not very trusting or kind, and isn't very good around people. He never puts faith in anyone, and family is a very touchy subject to him, due to his past. One of his many talents is his unusual compatibility with Pokemon and he is almost flawless in anything academically.

Although he and Nathan hate eachother, the teenager boy didn't believe in the concept of rivals, and just treated Nathan as someone he could bicker with.

Professor Rowan reached into his right white lab coat pocket and pulled out five pokeballs and a pokedex. The pokéball was a sphere-shaped tool used to captured Pokémon; The top half was red and the bottom half was white, but located in the center of the was a white circle that was located and trapped in-between a black line. The center of the pokéball was extremely important, and can be used two ways. If you tap the center when the pokéball is small it will enlarge the pokéball, but if you tap it when the pokéball is big, it will cause the pokéball to shrink.

Lysander grabs the pokeballs and the pokedex and puts five pokeballs and the pokedex in his pocket. The only pokeball he needed was Turtwig's pokeball. The ten-year-old boy uses his thumb and taps the center which enlarges the pokeball. Lysander, Points the pokeball at his starter pokemon. "Turtwig return." He said. A red light comes out of the center of the pokeball and it surrounds Turtwig in a red light. The red light goes back inside the pokeball alongside Turtwig. The boy taps the center button, causing the pokeball to go small and he puts the pokeball in his pocket.

"Remember Lysander, be safe on your journey." His uncle reminded him.

Lysander folds his arms and smirks. "I know unc. Don't make such a big deal about it. I'm ten years old now, that means I'm practically a grown up. The one you should've to constantly remind them to be safe on their journey is Nate."

Nathan growled at Lysander as he walked into the room. The boy with the raven colored hair, didn't like being called that by his childhood rival Lysander. "How, many times do I have to tell you that I don't like to be called that?" The boy with the z shaped lines underneath his brown colored eyes, asked the boy.

Lysander rolls his eyes, not caring one bit. The brown hair boy, grabbed Turtwig's pokeball and taps the center of it, making it return to its original size, and he spins the Pokeball on his index finger, showing off.

He laughs at the boy arrogantly. "I'm better than you at every way Nate."

Nathan was angry by the boy's comment, so he balled up his fist, as was of control his anger, as the Shinx who helped him out earlier was resting in his hands, exhausted in pain from the damage it received earlier.

Lysander looks down and notices the Shinx, that the boy was holding. He was curious as to why the ten-year-old boy was holding the Shinx, and wanted to know why exactly he was holding him in the first place. "Where'd you get that Shinx?"

"None of your business!"

"It is my business."

The two boys look at eachother and grin intensely. The Professor had enough of it, and he quietly walked over towards them and stood in the middle between them, so he could break up the arguing. "Enough!"

The two stood still and payed their respects to the Professor who was speaking to them, and telling them what to do.

"I've enough of your bickering, now apologize to eachother!" He ordered to the two boys.

Lysander folded his arms and turned his head to the side, as he didn't want to apologize to the boy. "I don't wanna..." He replied.

Nathan was just joking around and wanted to have some fun with his arch nemesis, as he enjoyed making him angry. "We'll you're going to, you hear me! Now apologize."

Lysander rolls his eyes, caving into his uncles demands. "Fine!" he said stomp his foot on the ground. "I'm sorry." The boy mumbled, acting like a little kid.

"What did you just say?" Nathan asked. "Say, that again, I can't hear you." Nathan teased the boy, the boy with the tan brown hair wanted to have a little fun.

Lysander rolls his eyes again. "I said I'm sorry."

Nathan smiles. "I accept your apology." He said sticking out his tongue, which made the other pokemon trainer very angry.

The Professor with the white hair, stared at the Shinx that the boy was holding in his hands and grabbed it from him. He could tell that the Shinx was badly injured and wanted to help it, Professor Rowan hugged the Shinx, and looked at it. "Are you okay?"

The electric type with blue fur, couldn't respond since it was unconscious.

"We have to get it some help! Hailey, I need you to take this pokemon to the emergency room and help it out." He told his lab assistant with blonde hair and blue eyes. Hailey was an eleven-year-old girl and she was wearing a black hoodie that was a few sizes too big, and dark blue jeans and sturdy trainers' pants.

Hailey was Professor Rowan's assistant and she had been working for him, for a quite a long time. She liked working for him. On the girls, right shoulder was her trusty parter Aipom, who her father caught for her. Hailey grew up as an only child in Floaroma Town in Sinnoh, as her parents owned a flower shop and, although at first they wanted her to help them with the family business, they eventually accepted that what she wanted to do was go on a journey, and thus her parents let her after a tearful goodbye.

But later, the girls journey, she meets up with Professor Rowan who offered her an internship, and she gradually accept, thus become the older man's lab assistant. She loves meeting new people from all walks of lives, and doesn't judge. Nothing gets Hailey more excited than the thought of making new friends. To her the more the merrier. She tends to expect people to share her enthusiasm, and when they don't she gets a little disheartened. But her happy-go-lucky attitude means she usually doesn't have too many problems befriending others. However, her loud, in-your-face nature can be a bit off-putting to some.

Hailey could be at times be a little naïve. She's willing to go along with anyone regardless of how little times she's known them for, mainly because she expects everyone to treat her with the same kindness that she gives them. She's also up for trying anything that anyone suggests, and often gets pulled into things that she doesn't particularly want to do.

"Yes sir." She said. She glared at the two boys, and got up into their face, as he faces got bigger, in a comedic way. "SHOW THE PROFESSOR SOME RESPECT!" The girl shouted.

Nathan and Lysander turned their heads to the left and right respectively and close their eyes in a very smug way. "Make me." The two both said.

Hailey's face turns red, as she held the electric type in her hands. She balled up fist and raised up both of her legs and kicks the two teenage boys in the face, sending them both flying into walls in the opposite directions. The boys left a print in the wall that matched them, and they both fall onto the ground, and feeling that pain from the crusading smack to the wall.

Hailey laughs finding it funny, the very serious, stern and stubborn Professor looks at her finding her laughing to be highly unprofessional. He stared at her with a very serious look on her face, and she backed away, sweatdropping, feeling uncomfortable. "Okay, okay…. It's not funny." She said. "It's hysterical." She laughed in her head.

However, the Professor knew that she was monologuing in her head, and laughing in secret, so he stared at her harder than before. "How many times have I told you to stop laughing in your head. Get serious!" He ordered.

Hailey and Aipom both shiver. The two we're afraid of the Professor. "Okay, alright. I'll stop with the jokes. I'll go take Aipom to the emergency." She said.

"Aip!" The normal type agreed. The girl with the pokemon attached to her shoulder, rush to take the electric type pokemon to the emergency room that was inside of the man's lab.

Nathan was worried about Shinx. He cared about the tiny little Pokemon who attacked the Starly, protecting him. He was nervously shaking. But calmed down a bit, as he knew that Shin was in safe hands with the Professor.

"I'm going to take good care of Shinx." The older man with the white beard told the young boy, trying to help calm his nerves.

Nathan sighs in relief. "Good. I was a bit worried."

"Now, Nathan you we're here to receive you're first person, am I correct."

"Yes sir!" He said.

Professor Rowan stared at the boy, showing no emotion in his face, which creped out the young boy, causing him to shiver. "Does your uncle ever show any emotion?" Nathan asked the older man's nephew, Lysander who was standing right next to him.

Lysander shook his head "no.". "Legends has it, that he is the only person in the world to never show any emotion at all." He revealed.

Professor Rowan stares at the two boy, the man was impatient and wanted to hurry up and get this done and over with, as he had things to do. The stare that the man gave the young boys, creeped them out, and they stared at him back, as they shivered in fear.

"Now, do you know what Pokemon you want?"

"Yes, sir. I do know what Pokemon I want!" He said. After thinking, he finally came up with a conclusion as to what Pokemon, he wanted. After thinking about the three starter Pokemon, the boy knew that there was only one Pokemon that was right for him.

Later that day, as the sun was beginning to set. The town was very quiet, as a very few people we're walking outside in the really small town. There we're very little Pokemon out too, with only a few Starly flying in the air, as the summer heat, was cooling down just a bit. Lysander and Nathan walked out of the Labaotory, after finishing their meeting with the Pokemon Professor Rowan. They both received their starter Pokemon, got there five pokeballs, badge case and Pokedex.

Lysander had something on his mind, had he was walking and looking up into the sky. "Hey, let's make a deal?"

"A deal? What deal?"

"Well, you see. Me and you, are just starting out on a Pokemon journeys right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well let's have a battle, on Route 202. A two-on-two rival battle." The boy with the jet black hair proposed, to his arch nemesis.

Nathan thought about that idea, and was considering do it. After a few seconds of overthinking it, he shrugged his shoulders, and came up with a conclusion to the boys proposition. "Why not?" He responded, as Nathan looked at his Poketch. "What do you say about 2:20, tomorrow morning?"

"That sounds like a plan." Lysander said.

Lysander and Nathan high five eachother. The boy with the jet black hair and icy blue eyes turn around and slowly begins walking, as he looks at his rival. "I know I'm going to win."

Nathan balls up his fist, and stares at the boy. "No you're not, cause I'm wining."

The two boys smile, at eachother, both ready for their upcoming battle tomorrow. Lysander turns around and begins walking. Nathan stood there and watched as his enemy walked away, and began thinking about his upcoming battle tomorrow and knew that he had to prepare for it.

He smiles. "I'm going to beat Lysander tomorrow."

"Well, of course you are, cause I'm going to train you." A boy said. He had very nice icy blue colored eyes and raven black hair that covered his left eye and stopped below his ears. He was wearing black steel toed biker boots, black jeans pants, and a black long sleeve shirt with a grey T shirt over it that had a red dragon design on the front. On both of his hands he wore black gloves and a black leather vest. The final piece of his attire was that he was wearing a black face mask that covered his nose and the lower half of his face. It was a Kakashi's mask from Naruto that he bought online, as he was a huge fan of the anime.

"Who are you?" Nathan asked, as he was very confused as to who the boy was.

"My name is Vincent. Vince Brooks." He revealed.

his father died while he was young so his mom took care of him, over the years he learned how to take care of pokemon while helping out in the pokemon center, he also loved pokemon so much that he would play with the other pokemon at the center when he was a kid, he still has that fondness for them, when he got froakie as a starter he trained first so he and his pokemon can get stronger with one goal in mind, to become the greatest trainer and coordinator of all time.

Vincent is incredibly flippant, casually mouthing off to even the toughest of thugs. He generally enjoys showing off and taunting his adversaries as often as he can. He also displays a fearless, almost disinterested attitude towards incredibly dangerous situations. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but still maintains an overall laid-back demeanor during tense situations, and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. Although seemingly shown at times to be uncaring or callous, Vince maintains a very strong sense of justice like his father who passed away, and prefers to fight fairly. He can be counted on to do the right thing, even if he makes humorously cynical quips about it the entire time. In addition to that, Vincent values family and friends very highly. He cares deeply for his mother and his friends. Despite his handsome appearance, he often has terrible luck with women, reason number one is that he always has to avoid fangirls that will come after him if he's not too careful. He enjoys a good challenge, when it comes to his mixed martial arts or doing parkour while free running, he always gets that rush of adrenaline.

One of the boys flaws was that he can be a bit of a smart alec. He has a bit of a craving when it comes to the delicious treat pocky, that was famous in the Sinnoh Region. One of the boys weakness was that trouble seems to find him whenever he least expect it.

Some of the many talents that the raven colored hair boy with icy blue hair had was cooking, drawing, taking care of pokemon, singing and playing guitar and was highly skilled in mixed martial arts.

Vincent walks up to Nathan. "Are you Nathan Legend right?"

Nathan was confused as to who the boy was as he never seen him before. But the boy was strangely curious as to who he was and how he knew who he was. "How do you know me?"

"I was hired by your mother to be you're mentor and tutor you as a Pokemon trainer.." Vincent explained to the clueless and uninformed young boy.

Nathan backed away in shocked. The boy felt stupid and dumb, over the fact that he assumed that this mother thought he must've been so stupid that he needed a tutor in order to help him. He slowly backed away. "What?!" He asked.


	2. Sins of the Past!

**Authors Note: This chapter was helped co written by** Theavalanche65 who submitted Jones and Alexa to the story, thanks! Also, thank to St. Elmo's Fire for submitting Chara to the story. Like the other chapters some of the things in the oc fourms we're put into the story, so in a way y'all also helped co-write this chapter and thanks. Thanks for the reviews too.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Sins of the Past!**

 **Chapter Postdate: October 21, 2016**

 **Location: Central Sandgem Town**

Nathan backed away in shocked. The boy felt stupid and dumb, over the fact that he assumed tha this mother thought he must've been so stupid that he needed a tutor to help him. He slowly backed away. "What?!" He asked. Nathan was so shocked at learning that his mother wanted him to have tutor, and he didn't like it one bit.

The brown haired ten-year-old boy, eyes rolls into the back of his head, and he closes his eyes and falls onto the ground, passing out. Vince stood there and looked at the boy, confused and stared at him, wondering if he was okay. "Are you okay?" The older teenage boy asked.

Hearing the older gentleman's voice, Nat, quickly gets up and glares at him. "I do not need a tutor!" He expressed, as he told the boy how he felt. Nathan was the type of person who would rather make mistakes and learn from them, then being taught so he couldn't make mistakes. Nathan loved adventure, and exploring life. "I am fine on my own."

"That's not what your mother said."

Nate bit his lip. "What did she say?" He asked curiously.

"She said that you'd say something exactly like that." He responded "In fact, she told me a list of thing, that she knew what'd you'd say."

The boy grins at the older boy as his face turn red. Even though she wasn't near them, his mother was making him angry. He felt embarrassed that his mother was telling this boy all types of this thing, and he wanted to crawling up into a ball.

"We're going to my house!" He said. He turns around and begins walking. He wanted to go speak to his mother ASAP.

Vincent was confused as to what was going on and just stood there in silence. Nathan grins, as he turns around and grabs the older boy by his right ear and drags the boy, towards his house. As they continued walking, for a few minutes, they arrived in Northern Sandgem Town we're the teenage boy lived.

As they stood infront of Nathan's very small brown aiery house. They counited to walk up but noticed a note, that said – "Sorry, I'm not home right now, cause my lazy son is on a journey and I can finally do some private things!" The note on the door sad, leaving the teenage boy to be furious and scream in anger.

Vincent stood there, not knowing how to react to the younger boy, who was way younger than him, as Nathan, the brown hair boy with glasses was only ten and Vincent, the boy with raven colored hair was only seventeen. "Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"Overreacting?"

"Yes, overreacting. You're mom got you a tutor. Stop whining about it, accept it and move on. Its' not that big of a deal. You need to learn how to move on." Vincent advised the little boy, who had a lot to learn about life. Vincent roll his eyes, as he was over Nathan and him blowing this whole thing out of proportion.

This made Nathan even more angry, with his face turning red, ignoring the boys advice. But Nathan didn't want to make a scene, so he took in a few deep breathes in order to calm down, and it worked successfully, as he was finally calmed down. "I'm going to begin walking. I have a Pokemon battle to prepare for and I have to go catch a Pokemon." He said. The boy turns around and slowly begins walking.

Vincent shrugs his shoulders, nonchalantly, and follows the boys footsteps and begin walking. Vincent only had one thing on his mind, and that was the money he was going to get from helping tutoring Nathan on his journey, so he had to make sure that he helped tutor the boy.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Nathan was humming a song, as he was successful walking en route on route 202. Behind him was Vincent who was following him, as he was just doing his job. The brown hair boy who was wearing a blue vest and glasses had no idea that the tutor his mother hired was behind him.

Route 202 was very quiet, but not so quiet, as the only sound that could be heard besides the footsteps and Nathan's humming was flying type pokemon chirping. It was beautiful outside, as the hot summer heat, made the temperature to be really hot. A few puffy white clouds filled the air in the process, but there was no Pokemon in the area. Which was quite odd as Pokemon usually filled the area.

Nathan opened his eyes, so he could scout the area to look for Pokemon to catch for his upcoming two on two battle between him and Lysander which would be held later today. The boy raises up his arm which had his Poketch on it, and reads the time and sees that his battle wouldn't be held until a few seconds, so he had some time to kill. He raises his arm down, and begins walking.

* * *

"Time to catch some Pokemon."

"Do you even know how to catch any pokemon?" Vincent asked.

This scared Nathan, as he felt creeped out, but recognized the sound of the voice. He turned around and looks at Vincent, the boy with icy blue eyes who was taller than him and stood infront of him. "Vince, did you follow me?"

Vince shrugged his shoulders, not caring about his opinion, if he told him the truth. "Why, yes. Yes I did."

This made Nathan ever more angry. "Why did you follow me?"

"I followed you because I want to make sure that my job is done."

"I told you, that I don't need a tutor."

"But that's not what you're mother said." Vince responded.

"Who cares what my mother said, I'm telling you, that I don't need you!"

Vince smirks. "Oh yeah, prove it."

"Prove what?"

"Show me, that you can catch a Pokemon…" He said.

Nathan was freaking out in his head. He didn't know how to catch a Pokemon, heck, he didn't even know how to even have a Pokemon battle. All he knew was form what he seen on television, but he didn't know how to do it in real-life, making himself feel dumbfounded. "I know I can! Cause Ash Ketchum told me!"

Vince stood there in shock. "The Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes, that Ash Ketchum?!"

Jones walks down the path, and sees Vincent and Nathan who in the middle of a conversation. Jones began thinking about her. He heard the name Ash Ketchum and that caused him to think back to that of what happened with his ex-girlfriend. The name Ketchum made, and hearing it made him both angry and sad. But mostly angry. He began to think back to that day.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Down in the library away from all the commotion sat one of the seniors of the high school. It was around 10 at night and her friend usually met her here so they could go home. He couldn't stand the quiet so instead he would usually head to the pool to train or workout in the weight room. She was easy to spot, even if she wasn't the only one there, her long red hair is always a dead e was fairly-tall for a girl her age at about 5 9, and you could say puberty did a great job. She was gorgeous and sported an hourglass figure and a slightly larger bust than average, but she is too modest to admit it no matter how many times her boyfriend had called her out on it. Her dark brown eyes were so enthralled with the book she was reading to even notice the boy who had entered the building._

 _"Hey A don't you think you've studied enough today, let's head back to the dorm I'm exhausted." The boy said in a loud voice, dripping wet in the doorway to avoid ruining the carpet._

 _Her name was Alexa, but her best friend preferred to call her A for short._

 _He was shirtless currently with a towel around his waist and his gold chain on, which was against school policy (no shirt no service), but he didn't seem to care. It was slate enough to where no one would see him and even if they did it wouldn't be the first time he got in trouble for it. His messy brown hair was only semi controlled by the fact that it was soaked, while the rest of him had a light sheen to it from the water remaining after he attempted to dry himself. He had just come from his workout at the pool swimming with his pokemon for exercise and training. He was dedicated, she'll give him that, and it certainly showed in his physique. He may be a bit shorter than her by an inch but she swore that there wasn't an ounce of fat on that kids body. His greenish blue eyes were looking at her in a mix of excitement and tiredness._

" _Gotta love adrenaline." Hold your ponytail I'm just finishing up." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. The boy sensed this and sat down next to her to try and help her pack in hopes that she calms down. She looked over at him and noticed the slight marks on his shoulder._

 _"Did you try and race Sharpedo again Jones?" She asked with a bit of concern._

 _He tended get into his races and have a little bit of play fighting in the middle, and due to Sharpedo rough skin he was sometimes left with the marks from his contact._

 _She knew a lot about pokemon, her father was a genius scientist who worked alongside some of the smartest people on earth, she saw his top-ranking officers as a family. Jones chuckled nervously, he knew he'd been caught. "Sometimes I swear I'm your babysitter instead of your friend." She said rolling her eyes._

 _He had his father's fighting spirit that's for sure, it's also where he adopted his love of water and water types. He was his father's son, Alexa just wished he'd show this side to other kids at school besides her, he would probably have a lot more friends._

 _"But you are the best one I have, and I can't turn down a two for one." He plead with a slight pout to it._

 _She giggled a bit. "You kill me you know that."_

 _"Hopefully not, I still got a lot more things to do with you before that happens." He replied with an assuring smile. They got along with each other better than anyone else, and no one else knew why they found it funny. It was ironic to them; their fathers were worst enemies at times fighting each other into the ground. But Jones and Alexa were practically attached to the hip, the yin and yang relationship between them was uncanny._

 _"I'm no nerd like you are, but I guess it's true what they say. Opposites do attract." He said looking at her with that annoying smirk/grin on his face._

 _She was flattered and annoyed at the same time. Only jones. "Don't push it pegleg." She said poking fun at his pirate like background, returning the grin. She finally gave in to her curiosity and wanted to know how his workout went._

" _That must have been a pretty intense training session by the looks of it" Alexa said trying to coax his story telling side. As expected it spewed out faster than a hydro pump._

" _it was great! Sharpedo and I worked on speed training while Feraligatr worked on pure power with Walrein who was trying to raise his endurance. And Feb as well…, was just being Feebas I guess." Jones said excitedly with a glow in his eyes. Feebas was always trying to make herself beautiful and much to Jones dismay he couldn't help because he knew nothing about beauty._

 _"By endurance you mean just sitting there taking hits right." She countered him with a smirk._

 _Jones deadpanned "Pretty much…" he didn't know if his pokemon was trying to better himself or he was just lazy. Either way he was good at what he did._

 _"You know I can always help with Feebas if you want." Alexa offered with a warm smile._

 _"Sure that would be great! Oh, and that reminds me A, how are your pokemon doing? I'm sure Typhlosion didn't take the loss too well." Jones said in a teasing manner, Typhlosion and Feraligatr had a serious rivalry going on due to both being starters of the same region._

 _"Oh he's been training hard ever since." She said with a giggle_

 _"Camerupt really enjoyed the battle too, Aggron seemed somewhat indifferent to it though." The red-haired girl explained. Camerupt and Sharpedo had a mutual respect and got along well and they both held a stone that allowed them to show their true power, a blue stone on Sharpedo's head crest and a red stone around Camerupt's neck. Aggron and Walrein both enjoyed time off rather than battling so nap sessions with the two weren't uncommon, and Feebas and Alexa's Houndour were too focused on looks to notice._

 _When their conversation on the battle was finished, Alexa decided to call it a night. As she started to put on her glasses with a small stone inside, her face dropped and she stopped for a moment. Jones noticed this and immediately came to her aid. "What's up A, you seem troubled?" the now dry boy asked his friend._

 _"It's our past Jones, I don't think we can hide this anymore. Sooner or later someone will find out who our parents were…." Jones sat next to his friend holding her hand in one hand and his gold necklace in the other. He held it by the anchor which appeared to have a similar stone inside._

 _"... I just don't know if they will accept us…." Her voice had trailed off as tears started to fall._

 _Jones held Alexa close to him as she cried on his chest. "Now Alexa, I don't know what they will think when and if they find out, but what I know is that if they truly are our friends, they'll welcome us with open arms. Well you at least, I'm a bit much to handle."_

 _With that she looked up at him with a mixture of fear and hope in her eyes "Do you really think so Jones?" she said quietly._

 _"I know so A. And even if they don't, we'll still always be Sharkboy and Lavagirl. Nothing will change that." The blue-eyed individual said with a smile. Alexa moved slightly to give him a peck on the cheek before returning to her position._

 _"Thank you." she mumbled._

 _"Do you know what happens when water and magma meet?" He asked the sleepy girl._

 _"It creates rock and steam." The scientist replied, and out of nowhere she started to laugh._

 _"What's so funny?" The clueless ex pirate asked, slightly annoyed he didn't get the joke._

 _"It explains how you are so dense yet an airhead at the same time." She whispered up to him._

 _But before he could reply she was sound asleep. He kissed her forehead before picking up her stuff on his back and carried her bridal style back to her room. 'I'll get you back for that one." He thought to himself. He let out a small chuckle as he left the room. "Just you wait."_

 _Before slipping into another daydream she heard the bathroom door opening and hastily re hid the headband. "It's almost time for class we should get going Lex." Jones said putting his shirt on over his chain. They were both fully dressed and ready to go but neither wanted to._

 _"Yeah." Lex said bowing her head in defeat._

 _"Come on ill race you, unless you're too slow of course " He said with a grinning, knowing just how to lighten the mood._

 _He was quickly met with a stern response from the fiery redhead. "You're on, captain crunch." And with that the two raced out of the room pushing down anyone in the hallway that stood in their path._

 _It was Thursday, which meant it was Alexa's turn to wait. Jones was in the gym currently finishing with the tail end of his workout so she made her way over to the weight room. She preferred to call it the "wait room", because that's all she did there. Alexa opened the door to the free weights and followed the sound of loud music. There he was sitting on one of the benches under the racks that was set up for benching. He had two dumbbells which to her looked like they were around 50 each and assumed they were for curling. As he got up to greet her she was met by the sight of his bare chest staring back at her. He wore a blue aqua bandana inside out on his head and a pair of blue sweatpants. She heard his heavy breathing and saw the sheen on his skin as he got closer. Wet and shirtless, it seemed like that was how he spent most of his life. Sometimes accompanied by her being wet and shirtless, although in a completely different way._

 _She honestly wondered why he bothered to buy them anymore. "Even when there's no one around to impress I still find you shirtless. At this point you might as well give them all to me." Alexa said, walking over to him, carefully moving around the equipment. ""_

 _There's no point, you just end up taking them anyway." Fking an accusatory tone. He met her halfway and wrapped her in the biggest bear hug he could._

 _"J… please… can't…breathe." Alexa said struggling to speak. With that he let her down rubbing the back of his head with a guilty look on his face._

 _"Sorry." he managed to utter through the embarrassment. She took a moment to catch her breath before assuring him everything was alright._

" _Sometimes you don't know your own strength and it just scares me a bit." She managed a laugh despite the tense situation._

 _"Nah, the scary part is that I know how to use it." Jones replied proudly flexing into the mirror. She couldn't help but sigh at her companion's boasting._

 _"Well learn to control it, I don't want another Brawly situation." She said sternly, scolding him for his past actions. During their Hoenn trip, the two decided to make a stop at Dewford town. Brawly decided to try and hit on Alexa, much to Jones disapproval. Now instead of fighting the gym leader, he FOUGHT the gym leader. At this point Jones was so mad that he didn't care if he was a fighting type specialist or a psychic type, the guy was going to get his ass beat. He learned everything he knew about fighting from Matt, the man was built like a mountain._

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It was a warm day out in the Hoenn seas, calm waters lightly hitting the side of the aqua submarine. Atop stood a young boy who couldn't be any older than 14, accompanied by a large burly man, who looked like he was the strongest enforcer from Unova to Kanto. The two were looking out into the deep blue, observing a battle between the two fiercest water predators in the region, a Sharpedo and a Gyarados._

 _"So kid who do you got your money on?" the man asked the boy._

 _"Obviously the gyarados uncle matt, he's so much larger and the Sharpedo hasn't even gotten a hit in." The boy was right the serpent was much larger than the shark and all the shark did was circle the thrashing beast._

 _"That's because it doesn't want to Jones"_

 _"Huh? I thought they were fighting, shouldn't they be hitting each other."_

 _"They are fighting, the Sharpedo is just tiring the gyarados out," Matt said pointing to the fight. The gyarados was still thrashing yes, but at a much slower pace, while the shark seemed to have no problem dodging its every movement._

 _"You see kid, Sharpedo has the best bite in the ocean and can speed across it in the blink of an eye, but it knows it can't take hits too well for too long, so it waits with its jaws ready. Waiting for the perfect time…" There was a splash in the distance, the shark had jumped out of the water, clamping down on the sea monsters neck as it roared in pain as it was dragged to the depths._

 _"... to use them." He looked back at the boy, whose jaw was somewhere on the ocean floor by now. "size and brute force aren't everything boy, it's where and how you use it that matters"_

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

 _Brawly was much taller than him, and he knew the leader was an expert fighter, but none of that mattered now. He remembered what he had been taught, and tired out his opponent with dodges and jabs. He waited for an opening, and took it the first chance he could, landing a right hook on Brawly's eye. The fight lasted only a couple minutes before Alexa and the gym assistants broke it up. Jones walked away with bruises and a couple black and blues here and there, but overall he was relatively unshaved._

 _Brawly however was a bit worse off, ending up with a black eye, broken nose, and wounded pride. Alexa apologies for Jones actions in an attempt to avoid being completely barred from the town. The two boys made up with a handshake, but you could tell there was still some bad blood between them._

 _"Well maybe he should have learned to control himself." Jones spat with a bit of resent in his voice. "in the end I did more than enough make it up to you."_

 _"The Lilycove department store? We are SO going there again!" as much as she hated being a girly-girl, sometimes she couldn't help it. As an apology for his violent outburst, Jones gave her his wallet and told her she had free reign of the store. He still remembers the little screech she let out before running shop to shop. All he could do was chase after her be pack mule for a day. He thanked his lucky stars for his fitness because without it he would have undoubtedly been crushed under the weight of the bags. 6 grueling hours in that mall before Alexa was finished scouring every inch of every store._

 _By the end it was worth it because she forgave him, earning a kiss on the cheek for his efforts. "And since you are SO strong now you should have no problem carrying everything." Alexa said feeding his ego to convince him. Jones went to clean up his weights and put everything away._

 _"Maybe, when we have a vacation A." that was sure to put a smile on her face and upon turning around he saw he was right. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree as she let out the same shriek from years before. He let out a low chuckle while looking at the redheads schoolgirl-like giddiness. As he started to put his shirt back on she ran over and grabbed it out of his hands._

 _"What gives A? I thought you wanted it back on."_

 _"No, I said when there was no one around to impress. I'm here, and I must say I am more than impressed." She responded in a suggestive tone, leaving the brunette red of her clothing. Unable to keep a straight face she broke down in laughter._

 _"yYur...YOUR FACE WHEN I SAID THAT...AHAHAH." At this point she was on the floor clutching her stomach, she managed to finally compose herself and stand up wobbly knees. She threw the shirt at the face of the dumbstruck weightlifter._

 _"C'mon J, get dressed. We gotta head back its getting late." Jones recovered from his stupor and started to snicker._

 _"Why does this seem so familiar?"_

 _"Probably because we do it every week." She said taking hand in hers leading him to the exit._

 _"And don't even think about putting your arm around me till you shower."_

 _To say Alexa wasn't much of a morning person is an understatement. Maybe it was the scientist part of her that turned her into a night owl or maybe she just loved sleep too much, but either way starting the day was the worst part of it. She rose out of bed and looked around almost like she was lost. Yes, it was her room, organized and red on one side and messy and blue on the other, but she didn't know how she got there. The redhead didn't remember much of last night, her last memory was of falling asleep in Jones' arms in the library, so she could only assume he brought her there. After letting out a large yawn the girl turned to the other side of the bed to confirm her suspicions. Sure, enough there he was, one arm under his pillow and the other around her waist._

 _As much as he'd like people to think he's a hardass in all reality he's quite a big softie when it came to those he cared about, especially her. In an attempt not to disturb her passed out partner, she slowly got out of bed to go to the bathroom for her morning shower. It wasn't until she looked in the mirror that she noticed she was in her pajamas._

 _Alexa used the word pajamas loosely however, all she was really wearing was her underwear a sports bra and one of Jones' tshirts. It was almost seven in the morning and Jones would get up on the dot every school day. She swears that kid has an internal clock that science can't even explain. Alexa guesses it was his time as a sailor that drilled it into him and eventually became habit. As if on cue a loud yawn originated from the bed and the boy got up like he had 3 cups of coffee._

 _"Goodmorning Lex, you must have slept well." Jones said with a smile walking to the bathroom where she was standing. He was in a similar clothing situation where he was in his boxers and a plain white tee._

 _"Morning Jones, I slept like a rock. I was just about to get in the shower." She responded doing her best not to sound groggy, "That reminds me, …. did you dress me last night?"_

 _Jones could feel the heat flush to his cheeks. "Uh yeah..I didn't think you wanted to sleep in your normal clothes so I took them off and just gave you one of my t-shirts." His face was so red it blended in with her side of the room. This wasn't the first time he saw her like this, they went swimming together from time to time and they shared a room so her in her underwear was nothing new to him. But it was something about him undressing her that got him nervous. The redhead couldn't help but blush at the brunette's embarrassment._

 _She closed the bathroom door, when she got into the shower she started to think about their relationship. They've known each other for so long and been together for about a year so you'd think he'd get over his nervousness by now. Although they saw each other from time to time and heard about them briefly from their fathers, it wasn't until the disaster they officially met._

* * *

 _ **Flashback (Jones Pov)**_

 _Archie had sent me away, but as much as I hated him for it I understood why. He was about to do something stupid and reckless and sent me away for my safety. That's exactly why I couldn't go. I've been following his submarine for about three days at this point and he led me to the city of Sootopolis. When I said something reckless, I couldn't have been more right. I was standing in front of the gym along with some other spectators and the gym leader Wallace and the champion Steven. There I saw him, standing on his sub with Kyogre in front of him. His jovial smile had turned to a serious scowl. If looks could kill this would be a sheer cold, and the icy glare only reinforced it. When I finally saw what, he was looking at everything became clear. Across from him was the large red almost dinosaur looking pokemon Groudon. The magma leader was standing on a land mass close by. I was used to the emotionless gaze but this, this was different, it was pure anger with a hint of annoyance._

 _"It ends here Archie; magma will triumph and you and your silly team with evaporate along with the oceans." The red leader said sternly threatening his father._

 _"You know Maxie, for a scientist you don't know much. I hate to rain on your parade but… who am I kidding I love it!"_

 _The blue leader said with belly laugh. "Aqua will prevail and you can't stop it, let your plans drown along with the rest of your organization." The storm created by the legendries was now raging more than ever, and both the continental pokemon and the sea basin pokemon let out a furious roar before releasing their attacks. A devastating explosion occurred when the two attacks met followed by a blinding light. All he could hear was screaming. The champion and Wallace were evacuating people to the gym for shelter and I was being pushed by the crowd. I quickly stopped upon hearing a cry for help. I looked over to see a girl hugging her leg and crying. She must have been hit by a piece of shrapnel and couldn't walk. She couldn't have been more than my age and looked pretty to me. She had long red hair and wore a large set of glasses. It wasn't until I got closer that I put the pieces together. "ALEXA" I started to yell while running towards her…_

* * *

 _ **(Alexa Pov)**_

 _"ALEXA…" I heard a boy screaming. I was too busy addressing my wound to look up, how the boy knew my name was the least of my worries. I just watched my father and his rival probably kill themselves and I couldn't walk._

 _"Are you alright?" He asked trying to soothe her with a calming voice. When she looked up to respond to him she instantly recognized who it was. Archie's son Jones, child of her father Maxie's worst enemy, was coming to save her like a knight in shining armor. Her reverie was cut short by his sudden concern for her._

 _"Can you walk?" Jones asked offering to help the girl up. Alexa got about halfway up before she fell to her knees. "here I'll carry you we need to get you to safety." He said before picking her up bridal style. He went to the gym and silently cursed himself when it was already locked. We had no other choice but to camp out in the cave of origins until the battle ended. The cave did a great job of not only sheltering us from the storm but giving us a clear view of the fight, to this day I don't know if it was a blessing or a curse. After using his aqua bandana in his pocket to bandage the wound all we could do was watch. Watch as the two titans battled, watch as a large green dragon came to quell the fight, watch as our parents disappeared. They stayed in the cave silently for a while until Alexa broke the silence. "_

 _Thank you." she said to the brunette. It wasn't much, but after all that had occurred in such a short amount of time it was the most she could muster._

 _"No problem," Jones said with a smile "We didn't really officially met yet, so how about we start over. Hi my names Jones, nice to meet you!" He said happily holding out his hand. His sudden energy burst and joyful tone made her feel a lot better, when she was alone with him she felt safe, it was a comforting thought. She reached her hand out to meet his._

 _"My names Alexa, nice to meet you too."_

* * *

 _ **End of flashback**_

 _About a year of traveling together after the incident they both decided to enroll in the boarding school freshman year and have been there ever Alexa's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of Jones wanting his turn in the shower. She reluctantly got out and got dressed while he went into the bathroom for his chance at the hot water. When he closed the door Alexa went into her drawers and pulled out a small article of clothing. It was a light blue headband with a faded white insignia on the front. Alexa held it close to her chest and smiled. Even after all these years he hadn't changed a bit._

 _However, Alexa looks down, as she had something on her mind, that he had to tell the boy, who she was dating and in love with. She sighs._

 _Later that day, the two we're walking outside, and looking at eachother. Both we're enjoying the little walk that they we're having, as the two of them we're holding ice cream in their hands. But Alexa had something on her mind, she needed to tell the boy something, that revolved around there relationship. "I have to tell you something!" She shouted out of nowhere, admitting to the boy. She knew that in her mind, that it would be the right thing to do, she had to tell him._

" _What is it?"_

 _She sighs. "I got accept to become Serena Ketchum's prodigies in the Sinnoh Region." She admitted._

 _The boy said, feeling his heart shattering. "You, you…."_

" _It means, that I'm leaving…" He said. He couldn't handle. He didn't want to look at the girl anymore. He felt betrayed. In his mind, he thought that the girl who he loved, was going to leave him. He felt that she was being selfish. He turns around and runs, away. Tears slowly began forming from his eyes, and he begins crying, as he runs away._

 _She stood there in silence not knowing what she wanted to say._

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

Jones shook his head. He needed to forget that event. In his mind, that was nightmare. He loved that girl so much, and learning that she wanted to leave him, really hurted him. However, he couldn't stop thinking. More and more thoughts came into his head on what happened that day. He couldn't forget.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Jones stood there in Professor Birch's Labaotory, staring at the professor. "Professor Birch, I'm going to Sinnoh!" He said. "Maybe, if I go to Sinnoh I can run into her." The boy thought to himself, as he bit his lip._

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

Jones continued to look at the two boys, the two of them peaked his interest, so much. Very so much.

"Ash Ketchum is the one-"

Nathan started talking, but the bush sways back and forth, causing the boy turn around. A Grubbin pops out of the bushes.


	3. Arguments Not Included!

**Chapter 3: Arguments Not Included!**

 **Chapter Postdate: October 22, 2016**

* * *

Nathan, the brown-haired boy who was wearing glasses, stares at the Grubbin who came out of the bushes. He was interrupted about with what he was going to say, thanks to Grubbin, but there was one thing on his mind and one thing only, and that was catching Gurbbin.

"I'm going to catch that Grubbin over there."

Vince was shocked to see the sudden change in the boy's tone of voice. "You want to try and catch that Grubbin?" The boy asked as he walked up closer towards the boy who was very shorter than him. Vince looked at the Grubbin, trying to study it, so he could help the boy who he was told to mentor.

"Why, yes." Nathan replied. "I'm going to catch it." However, Nathan had no idea how to catch a Pokemon at all, and he was rather confused on how to do it in the process, leaving the boy to be rather confused, and making himself feel dumbfounded.

The brown-haired boy who was wearing glasses, didn't know how to catch a pokemon, and slowly crept over towards the seventeen-year-old boy who was older and more experience, as he already had all eight badges to compete in the Sinnoh League. A light blue teardrop appeared in the back of his head, as the boy reached his hands together, making the tips of them touch. "Say if I wanted to catch a Pokemon, how would you catch one?"

The older gentleman fell on the floor in a comedic way, and slowly gets back up. It was at this moment, he knew that the boy would need his help, too evolve and become a better Pokemon trainer. "You have no idea, on how to catch a Pokemon do you?"

Nathan folded his arms, closed his eyes and turned his head to the right, with a smug look forming on his face. He was not going to admit that information to the boy, so instead decided to say something else, "I do, I'm just having a little trouble remembering as all…" The boy lied.

Vincent rolls his eyes, tired of the boys smart alec attitude. "Well, if you want to catch a Pokemon. You must first battle it with another one of your pokemon." He said.

"I knew that!" Nathan said with a smile on his face.

Vincent rolled his eyes again, "Sure…"

The boy who was wearing a light blue vest, grabbed one of the tiny pokeballs that we're on his belt, and taps the center button with his thumb. The pokemon he was selecting was the Pokemon he received from Professor Birch's Labaotory earlier today. "Here we go, I choose you." He tosses the pokeball, which flies up in the air. The ball opens, as a white light is released, and falls onto the ground. The white light dissolves and releases Shinx. It was the same Shinx from earlier in the day, which the boy rescued.

"Shinx, inx." The electric type pokemon growled, as it glared at the pokemon that was standing infront of it;

"Grubbin, grub." The bug type glared back at it, the both we're in the middle of a face off competition, staring at one another.

The older boy, however was confused as to how he could get a Shinx as a starter Pokemon if Chimchar, Turtwig and Piplup we're the starter pokemon available to Pokemon trainers in the Sinnoh Region. His right eye brow raised up, in curiosity. "How we're you able to get a Shinx?"

"I talked to Professor Rowan about it. I told him that Chimchar, Turtwig and Piplup just weren't for me and that I felt something with the Shinx I rescued earlier." He explained. Nathan bends down and strokes the top of Shinx's fur, which was sticking out, the blue pokemon enjoyed it, as a big smile appeared on its face.

He gets back up, and balls up his fist, pumped up for battle, and ready to take charge. "Alright, let's do this thing…" But then he forgot about something. "Grubbin, I'm going to catch you!" He said.

"Grubbin!"

"Alright, Shinx – use Thundershock."

"Shinx!" The electric types body becomes surrounded in a blue colored light of electricity, which lets out a bolt of it, that charges towards Grubbin in a hurry, but the bug type stood there, wanting to absorb the electricity. The small pokemon tusks snap, as it the tiny little pokemon leaps into the electricity.

"Grubbin!" The bug type screamed, as it was absorbing the electricity that was coming from Shinx.

Jonas who was watching the battle, quickly walked up to them trainers a little closer, but not too close as he didn't want to get caught by them. However, as he got a closer look at the trainer, since it was from a view he could see them earlier, he notices that the taller and older looking gentleman, looked quite familiar. He glares at him, as he knew exactly who Vince was.

"Vince! The guy whose dating my girlfriend…he's here…" Jonas growled in a fit of rage. He wanted to do something, but he couldn't cause he didn't want to get seen by the two boys who battle he was watching.

Vincent stood there in shock as he watched the bug type Pokemon absorbing the electric Pokémon's energy. Shocked and confused by this behavior, he than remember that he saw something like this before, and knew exactly why Grubbin was doing this.

"Nathan, Grubbins love electricity, there frequently seen chewing on cords in people's house, because they like to eat it. That means that they get a power up from electricity."

"That explains it." Nate had to think quick, a she was basically helping Grubbin win the battle. He thought for a second in his mind at all the possibilities of things he could do. A few more seconds later, an idea clicked into his head. "Shinx, use swift!" The boy commanded.

The electricity disappears from Shinx, as Shinx spreader out it's paws and leers at the bug type in front of it. "Shinx, inx." The electric type growled. Shinx begins to charge in a flurry and leaps into the air, then proceeding to do a backflip, as the star on the shape of its tail glows yellow. Four yellow stars, come out of the tail and spin towards Grubbin in a rapid pace.

The stars hit Grubbin, sending the bug type pokemon a back, and falling on the ground, weakening it. "Grub, grub." The bug type pokemon said, as its eyes we're closed.

"Now, grab a Pokeball and try and catch it."

"That's not what you do, Vincent!" He said. "You grab a pokeball and try and catch it." He said. The boy with the glasses grabs a Pokeball from his belt, and taps the center of it; with his thumb. The pokeball gets bigger.

Nathan turns around and throws the Pokeball, the pokeball spins very fast, and ends up going in some different directions, and ends up spinning towards Jonas, who was watching the battle. The ball ends up hitting Jonas in the head, and ends up falling onto the ground. "Ouch!" The boy said in pain.

"It hit someone!" He said. Grubbin turns around and runs away. Nathan turns around and was angry as the Grubbin runs away. "It ran away!" The boy cried in terror.

"Shinx, shinx!" Shinx shrugged.

Vince keeps walking and he sees Jonas looking on the ground. The boy who was at first concerned about the person who got hit, was now angry, as he knew exactly who Jonas was and the boy was furious at the sight of Jonas. Jonas and Vincent had history with eachother, and they both hated eachother. "It's you…"

When Jonas heard that voice, things changed. He forgot about the pain that he was in and quickly gets up. Jonas was now angry, as he looked at Vince. The two boys glared at eachother with an intense look.

"What you doing here?" Jonas asked.

"I'm here because I've been hired to mentor a boy."

Jonas laughs.

"Why are you laughing?!" Vincent asked in anger.

"Nothing. I'm just shocked as to why Alexa would date a guy like you…" He replied.

"Oh yeah! Well you shut up! At least I beat you in the semi finales of the Hoenn League!"

This made Jonas angry. "How dare you bring that up! You know how much I hate that! That battle ruined my life."

"That battle ruined my life." Vince mocked. "You sound like a little kid."

"You sound like a little kid!" Jonas argued back.

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"At least Alexa loves me!" Vincent shouted.

"She loved me too. In fact, I was her first love."

"We're engaged."

Jonas's heart shattered learning upon the fact that the girl he was in love with was now engaged with someone else. His anger suddenly turned to sadness, and the boy wanted to cry. He grew silent. "You two are getting married…?"

"Yep, in fact after the Sinnoh League is over!"

Jonas was now furious. He walked up to the boy and glares at him. Vincent glares back at him, and there we're in the middle of a standoff.

Nathan's had enough of the fighting between the two teenage boys. He bends down and grabs his Shinx and stands in the middle between the two teenage boys. "Enough of the fighting!" Nathan said. "I mean if you're going to fight, at least do it when I have some popcorn around, geez." He said.

The two boys turn around and close their eyes, folding their hands in the process.

"I'm not talking to him." The boys said.

Nathan was furious. He wanted to catch that Grubbin, but to him, the pokemon ran away because of the boys constant arguing. "Grubbin got away…"

"And?" Jonas asked. "You we're the one who threw that Pokeball at me, and I'm suing you and I want my money…!"

"What?" Nathan asked. "No one told you to watch me trying to catch a Pokemon and watch us like a creep." He said.

Jonas sweatdrops. "Whatever…"

Shinx and Nathan laughs.

"No wonder my girlfriend broke up with you…" Vincent said.

"I BROKE UP WITH HER!" Jonas shouted into the boy's face.

A Ducklett, walks out of the bushes, and looks at the three boys. Ducklett walks over towards the boy and nuzzles it's head up against the boy. Ducklett saw something in Nathan and the water type pokemon liked Nathan, even though he knew nothing about the boy.

It was love at first sight for Ducklett.

"Duck, duck." The water type pokemon chirped.

The three boys and Shinx we're confused about the ground types actions. They stood there and looked at the pokemon with a very confused look on their faces. Ducklett flaps its wings and rests its feet on the boy's right shoulder. "Ducklet!" The blue colored pokemon chirped. Ducklett flies down and grabs one of Nathan's pokeball.

"Who's that Pokemon?" Vincent asked.

"Who's that pokemon." Jonas mocked.

"Don't mock me!" Vincent responded.

"I can do whatever I want!"

The two boys glare at eachother once again.

Ducklett taps the center of the pokeball, which makes the ball bigger. Ducklett tosses the ball up and comes down and hits the water type pokemon on its head. The ball opens-up and Ducklett's body becomes surrounded in a red light. The red light ends up going into the pokeball and falls onto the ground.

The ball shakes once and stops, as stars surrounded the pokeball. He successfully caught the pokemon. The young `ten-year-old boy along with his Shinx we're happy. As the electric type pokemon was resting on his right shoulder, he runs over towards the pokeball and grabs it.

"I caught a Ducklett!" He said.

"Shinx, shinx!" Shinx cheered.

The boy turns around and notices that Vince and Jonas we're still arguing with eachother.

Lysander walks up to the boy with a smirk on his face. "Well, well, well." The rich boy said.

Nathan grins. "Lysander…"

* * *

At the Pokemon Trainer School in Jubilife City, Serena's students were all sitting in their desks. Alexa, Diana, Hazel, Kasper, Ridley, Kelani, Hailey, Kendra, and Ellis. However, while everyone in the class was there, someone was missing and that someone was; Bartly. Kasper noticed that Bartly was gone, and wondered where he was. "Where's Bartly?" Kasper asked.

Chara shrugged his shoulders. He didn't care at all, one bit. "Whatever."

"Aren't you his roommate?" The Ridley with the thick British accent asked Kasper who was indeed Bartly's roommate.

"Yes, and I woke, him up earlier this morning. But he didn't want to wake up…." He said. "I even offered him money, cause well, if you know I'm loaded in cash." Kasper explained as he took out his money.

Hailey rolls her eyes.

"Hashtag Hailey, what if Bartly never wakes up." Kendra asked as she grabbed Hailey by her shirt.

"You're overreacting…" Hailey said, noticing that her friend was indeed overreacting.

"But you know how I feel about him! How can I ask him out on a date if…"?

"First off, he's engaged to Chameko and second off…you can do way better…."

Kendra was angry, that her friend insulted her taste in a boy that she liked. The girl's eyes turn into flames, and she gets up and glares at the girl. "Don't you dare talk about him like that!"

Hailey sweatdrops as she backs away. "Okay, okay…"

Serena walks into the classroom with a coffee mug in her hand. She had good awareness, and she could tell that Bartly wasn't in class. "Where's Bartly?" The woman asked.

"Wow, she has good sense…" Diana said.

"Yea, really great keen eye…"

"Serena I tried waking that lazy SOB up, but he refused to wake up." Kasper said. "SMH…"

"Suck up…" Vincent whispered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Kasper shouted in anger.

The female narrator was really excited to transition the next scene and she began talking, "Meanwhile, at Bartly and Kasper's dorm room." She narrated.

* * *

Bartly was lying down on his bed, still asleep. The teenage boy was snoring really loudly, as his side of the room was really messy and dirty. Bartly was snoring so loud that people downstairs could hear him.

Bartly was sleepy and didn't want to wake up at all. He was too tired to go to class and he also didn't want to go to class at all. "No Chameko, I'm not flirting with a girl…" He slept talked.

Serena was furious as the boy, so she walked into his room, and stared at him, shaking her head in disappointment. "BARTLY!" The teacher yelled as she blows her whistle.

Bartly was startled and he wakes up, and begins shaking. He falls onto the ground, as his eyes turn into swirls.

"Is that you Mommy?" Bartly asked. The boy falls back to sleep.

Serena was angry, and her face turns red. She puts her hand out. "WAKE UP!" She slaps, Bartly across the face, and sends him flying into the wall.

The boy, as he hitted the wall; woke up, and his eyes turn into swirls. "I'm woke." A piece of the wall falls and the wall falls onto the ground, along with Bartly.

"Ouchie!" The boy said in pain.

Bartly, who was in pain, slowly gets up. But he was still hurting really bad. He was wide awake, with his head down. The boy lifts up his head and sees his teacher, Serena.

He stands up straight and looks at the teacher. "Serena, how late am I for class?" He asked. Bartly walks up to the teacher and grabs her hands. "Have you finally caved in and decided you wanted some of Bartly's special cream to go along with your chocolate?" The boy flirted as he winked his right eye.

Serena raises her right food and kicks the boy in the face, causing him to fall onto the ground. "I'm not in the mood for your inappropriate behavior! This is the tenth time in the three weeks since schools started that you're been late to my class!"

Bartly sweatdrops. "I've just been busy, very, very, busy…" Bartly said as he turns around and looks on his bed, which had magazines scarred across the bed, a box of tissue with multiple tissues scattered across the bed and a tube of lotion. "Very, busy…"

Serena slaps Bartly again. "THIS IS SERIOUS! YOU MISS NINE DAYS, YOU'RE CONSTANTLY LATE TO CLASS, YOU'RE GRADES ARE HORRIBLE, YOU HAVE LOW TEST SCORES and YOU'RE MISSING SO MANY ASSIGNMENTS!" She screamed as him.

He sweatdrops. "Is there any way I can get my grade up?"

"Yes. There is one assignment." She said.

"What is it?"

"I want you to write a paper about dark type pokemon." She told the boy.

Bartly smiles, thinking that this assignment was going to be easy – since he has a Zoura who is a dark type pokemon. "Zoura's a dark type, I can get it done no problem…"

"Great. Because it's due in an hour and I want it to be ten pages long…" Serena explained to the boy.

"WHAT? Ten pages in one hour, how is that possible…?"

"I don't know, and It's not my problem to worry about." She said. "All I have to do is grade it." She said.

"Now if you excuse me…I'm going to go watch Steven Stone swim at the pool…" She said.

"What?" A confused Bartly asked.

"I mean; I'm going to go do some homework assignments." She lied. "I gotta go, bye!" She runs away.

Bartly slumps down and sighs. He was worried, wondering how he was going to get this assignment done. "I gotta get this assignment done." The boy said.

* * *

Later that day, Bartly was sitting outside at the Royal Park, were he was sitting on a bench with his tablet sitting on his lap. It's only been eight minutes and he had about two pages done of the assignment he was supposed to be doing.

He was observing his Zoura who was standing infront of him. Zoura was a dark type Pokemon and Zoura was running around chasing his tail.

Bartly had writers block, however, as he didn't know what he should write next and he sighs. "Zoura, I'm conflicted as to what I should write next…"

"Zoura, Zoura!" The dark type pokemon leaps onto his trainers and licks his trainers nose, the licking tickled the boy, causing him to laugh.

"Zoura, I have to write an assignment. I don't have time to play around." She said.

"Ra, ra." Zoura barks.

Kasper walks up to Bartly. In his hands he was holding something. Kasper was looking for Bartly, as he had something exciting he wanted to tell him. "I have something big to tell you!"

"What is it Kasper, I'm kind of very busy with homework." He said. "I have an assignment that's needs to be finished in thirty minutes."

"But this is big. A brand new episode of Starship was released on iTunes last night."

Bartly raises his eyebrows up, his mind was thinking about something else and not his homework assignment. "A new episode of Starship? Is out early on iTunes? The season premiere perhaps?" He said. "We have to go watch it."

"I know."

Bartly and Kasper high five eachother.

However, Zoura was not amused by the fact that once again, his trainer had been distracted by something. Zoura glared at its trainer and begins to bark. "Zoura, Zoura, Zoura." The dark type reminded him, trying to remind him that he had an assignment that was due pretty soon.

"What's up with Zoura?" Kasper asked as he looked at the dark type pokemon in confusion.

Bartly understood what Zoura was saying. "Don't mind Zoura, he's just trying to tell me to do my assignment."

"Zoura, Zoura!" The pokemon with black fur shouted at him.

"Well no, Zoura. What's wrong with taking a break…"

"Zoura!"

"I know it's due in like thirty minutes Zoura. But if I make the font bigger than the pages will be the right amount of pages she needed."

"Zoura, Zoura!"

Bartly rolls his eyes. "We'll take about this later, right now. I have better things to do." She said.

"let's go watch Starships."

"That's what I'm talking about."

The two boys high five eachother.

"One hour later." The female narrator narrated.

The episode of Starships was finished, as the two boys were watching their television, amazed by how good it was. "That was awesome!" Kasper said.

Bartly looks at his watch and sees that one hour has passed since his deadline for his assignment was due and the boy es devastated. "Oh no!" He regretted being distracted by what he done.

"What?"

"I have to go." He gets up and runs off.

* * *

The boy ran throughout the city, until he finally arrived to where he wanted to go, and as he arrived there, he walked into the classroom were Serena was sitting at her desk, drinking her cup of coffee. "Serena, I'm…"

"I'm really disappointed in you, Bartly." The devastated teacher said, know that it was Bartly who walked into the classroom because of her senses.

"I can explain…"

"Sorry, Bartly, but you're expelled from the school." The teacher said as she took a sit of coffee.

Bartly was shocked. He loved going to school here, and he didn't want to get expelled. The shocked teenage opens up his mouth, as he was surprised. "But…but…but...but…"

"Security!" The teacher said.

Paul and Gary walk towards Bartly and grab him.

Paul shook his head. "Pathetic…"

"Bartly boy, you're a loose." Gary laughs.

"This isn't right…" Paul and Gary who were also students at the school, grab Bartly and drag him. "This isn't right! I will get back into this school!" The boy sighs, as Elvis the Zoura was sitting on, top of his head. He didn't know what to do know, know that he was kicked out of the school. However, a thought popped up into his head. "Why don't we pull pranks Elvis?"

"Zoura!" The dark type pokemon liked that idea.

* * *

Alexa walked into a classroom, we're Cyrus was sitting at his desk. The man was taller and older than the teenage girl and had blue colored hair. He was wearing a jacket that had a G on it. Alexa and the man had been talking to eachother for a while, and she just received a text from him, telling him to see her. "Hey, Cyrus ."

Cyrus smiles, as he takes off his reading glasses and gets up out of his desk, excited to see the teenage girl. "Hey Alexa."

"You wanted to see me?"

"Why yes. I've been remarkably proud with your tremendous school work. Your grades are perfect, and I'm proud of everything you've done."

Alexa blushes, on the girls right hand was an engagement ring that her boyfriend, Vincent gave to her, and she smiles. "Thanks sir." The girl said as she bowed down.

"That's why, I want you to work for me."

"What?" She asked in complete shocked.

The man smiles. "Yes, I want you to work for me, as like an apprentince of sorts. Do mission for me, and I'll help you out."

"I don't know what to say…"

"I can give you some time to think about my offer."

"No sir. I want to work for you…." Alexa responded.

"Good. Because I really needed a Pokemon trainer for what I planned."

"What do you have planned?" She asked.

"What I'm planning is good, everyone is going to love, the plan that I have. Everyone in the world." He explained.

"That sounds great." She said.

"Yeah, the world is going to change." He said.

"I'll accept you're offer."

Cyrus and Alexa give eachother a handshake.

Back at Route 202, Lysander and Nathan looked at eachother. Vincent and Jonas had stopped arguing and we're now looking at Lysander who they knew nothing about.

"Who is that?" Jonas asked.

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean, you don't know? Aren't you traveling with him…"

"He just started his journey, Jonas…"

"Oh!"

Lysander walks up to him and glares at him. "How many pokemon have you caught?" Lysander asked.

"One!"

"Shinx!" The electric type pokemon said.

Lysander sweatdrops and backs up. "What you actually caught a Pokemon?"

"Yeah, you said we'll have a two on two rival battle at 2…."

"Uh we can't."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I haven't caught a pokemon…." Lysander admitted.

Shinx, Vincent, Jonas and Jonas fall onto the floor in a comedic way. They then slowly all get up with Nathan grabbing Shinx.

Lysander sweatdrops. He wanted to prove his worth by beating the boy in a Pokemon battle, so he had to hurry up and go catch a Pokemon. "Next time we'll meet we will have a pokemon battle!" Lysander turns around and runs off in a hurry.

"That was weird." Jonas said.

Chara was peaking from the bushes and looking at the three-teenage boy. They glared at them. "There you are…" They said as they stared at the three boys.

The thee trainers begin walking, and Chara followed them, as they wanted to speak to the boy face to face, the boy they was talking about was Nathan, Chara wanted to get his revenge on the boy, so they knew they had to follow him.

* * *

Bartly, with Elvis on top of his head was walking down the streets of the city, with a banana in his head. The boy unpeels the banana and throws it on the ground, a teenage girl, walks past him, and slips on the banana and falls.

Bartly and Elvis, the Zoura laugh.

"That was a good one right, Elvis."

"Zoura, Zoura." He chuckled. "Zoura, Zoura, Zoura."

"You want to prank more people?" Bartly asked.

"Zoura…"

"But, Zoura, pranking one person was enough."

But to Zoura, he wanted to prank more. Ignoring its trainer, Zoura jumps from his trainer's hands and begins running, looking to go prank more people. "Zoura! Get back here!" Bartly said. The teenage boy begins running chasing after his pokemon in the process.

Nathan, Jonas and Vincent we're walking down the sidewalks of Jubilife City, as Shinx was resting on its trainer right shoulder. As Nathan kept walking, he turned around and saw that Vincent was following him, and so was Jonas too.

Nathan turns around, but he was still walking, so he was walking backwards. He wanted to know why Nathan was following him. "Why are you following me."

Vincent sweatdrops. "I told you a million times that your parents hired me to tutor you."

"I don't need a tutor."

"Yes you do. You clearly do, and not only that, I need my money so I'm coming along with you on your journey so I can tutor you and I can get my money at the end."

Nathan rolls his eyes. "I don't need you're help, I can do it by myself."

"Yes you do." Vincent argued back. "Anyway, besides oyu should be talking ot the Jonas brother over there. He's the one following us."

Jonas got angry. "No, I'm following the both of you because Nathan owes me money for the damages he caused to my head when he threw my pokeball and you Vincent, I have to keep a close eye on you to see if you're good enough for Alexa."

"I said I'm sorry." Nathan said.

"No you didn't." Jonas and Vincent said.

Vincent and Jonas turn around and glare at eachother. "STOP COPYING ME!"

"Aww, you too are agreeing, that's character development. As you know, we are in a fanfiction." Nathan said as he winked his right eye and sticked out his tongue.

"No we're not…" Vincent said.

"You keep thinking that, but I'm just warning you everything you do and say is being controlled by a writer." Nathan said.

"Shinx, shinx." Shinx agreed.

Zoura countinues to run and sees the three boys and the Shinx. Zoura does a backflip and rolls up into a ball with its body becoming surrounded in purple. The dark type pokemon transforms into Alexa, and Alexa. "He, he." The dark type pokemon who was an illusion of Alexa said.

Alexa runs up to the three. "Hey babe!" Alexa said as she runs up to the three boys.

Vincent, Jonas and Nathan along with Shinx all looked at the girl who was running up to them in complete and total shock.

"Alexa?" Vincent and Jonas both asked.


	4. Scenes from Upcoming Chapters

_**Here are a few scenes form upcoming chapters:**_

The cordovan haired boy, Roark was glaring at his opponent Nathan, who we're both standing on opposite sides of the battlefield. The battlefield was very rocky, and plastered with many different types of rocks, of all shapes and sizes, with many different varieties. The room was very empty, as the stadium was in the middle of a very big stadium with Bartly (his Zoura on his head), Vince and Jones (who had a nickname we're people called him Jones).

Cynthia jumps out of the bushes, leaving the group of four teenage boys confused as to what ws going on, as she falls towards the boys, Bartly, Jones, Vince and Nathan all looked at the girl with a shocked look on her face as they saw her falling towards her, since she jumped form a tree. Following along with her, was her Garchomp, who was her trusty partner pokemon.

Roark's Craindos runs up to Nathan's Shinx. The latter's claws we're glowing very white with a very bright aroura around them. Craindos tries to scratch Shinx by slashing him, but Shinx dodged by jumping aback. As the two pokemon we're standing on the rocky battlefield.

Hailey, Vince, Bartly, Jones and Nathan are running on a dirt brown road, with Bartly's Zoura on top of his head and Nate's Shinx on his right shoulder resting, behind them there was a Mudsdale running towards them, chasing after the group of young people.

Six Piplup are marching in a straight line, one of them ends up tripping on a rock, and falls onto another one of the penguin pokemon which falls onto another and so on and so on, as six of them end up falling on the ground.

Jones opens his backpack, and as the teenage boy looks inside of it, he sees a Chimchar sleeping in his bag, on-top of his notebooks that we're in the bag. The boy was shocked, and Vincent, Bartly and Nathan surrounded the boy, each one of them looking at the sleeping Chimchar.

Turtwig walks up to Bartly's Zoura (who was nicknamed Elvis) and nuzzles it's head up against him. The female Turtwig's eyes turns into hearts, as the female had a crush on the male Zoura.

Hailey, Jonas and Vincent end up falling off a cliff.

Bartly, Driffblim and his Zoura are surrounded by a group of three Gengar, as they we're inside the valet wind works. The three turn around and begin running, as the Gengar chases towards them, in a hurry, the ghost type pokemon we're going to give up.

Vincent's Greninja throws a Water Shuriken at its trainer, as his trainer who was all dressed up in a suit and tie, was standing on the stage. As the spinning shuriken was flying towards the boy, he jumps up and lands on the spinning shuriken, as the boy was now flying.

Sableye does a backflip on the stage as the purple colored pokemon eyes turned blue, which outlines Vincent who was on-top of the water type pokemons' attack, flying in the air.

Cynthia's Garchomp flew in the air as it's body was surrounded in a light blue aroura with the front of it looking like a dragon and charging towards Vincent Greninja. Cynthia and Vincent, we're in the middle of a heated battle and both Greninja and Garchomp we're neck and neck up against eachother.

Greninja does a back flip to dodge the attack. As it stands up again it grabs the giant Water Shuriken, that was on its back, and leaps into the air and tosses the water shuriken towards the Garchomp that was flying towards it.

Jones puts his hands out with his palm out infront of him, with his Camerupt standing infront of him, glaring at Cynthia's Garchomp. Jones' Camerupt opens up its mouth and releases a blast of heated flames towards the ground type who was the champions signature pokemon.


	5. Somewhere Over the Rivalry!

**Chapter 4: Somewhere Over the Rivalry!**

 **Chapter Postdate: October 28, 2016**

* * *

The cloud wasn't in the sky, as bird type Pokemon like: Starly, Tailow and Hoothoot, we're flapping their wings flying along and minding their own business, on their merrier way, to their own destination. The city of Jubilife was a small city, and as of today, the city wasn't that busy. The sun was out, with as Vincent, Jones (whose nickname was Jones) and Nathan stood there looking at Alexa who was running towards them.

The teenage girl who was an illusion, stops and looks at the teenage boys, who we're all staring at her. But it was mostly; Vincent and Jones who we're shocked because they knew the girl personally. The female teenage girl runs up to Vincent, who he knew was her girlfriend and hugs him.

"Hey, babe, I miss you." She said.

Vincent backed up a little as he sweatdropped and had a little uncomfortable look on his face. He was happy to see his girlfriend, but at the same time – he was mildly shocked to see her, since the last time he saw her, they talked about how she was going to be extremely busy with school.

"I thought you we're going to be really busy with school."

"I am silly." The illusion said in a very flirty voice, but they didn't know that this was an illusion that Zoura created. Alexa, the illusion laughs and does a backflip, turning into a purple ball – and morphing back to its original form Zoura.

"Zoura." The dark type pokemon laughs.

"Who's that Pokemon?!" Nathan asked, as he reached into his pocket and pulls out his Sinnoh Region Pokedex, which looked like a Nintendo DS. The pokedex opens, and begins to scan the dark type pokemon to give out more information about the pokemon:

 _The top of the Pokedex showed a picture of Zoura, while the bottom screen of the pokedex showed off more information about it. "Zoura, the tricky fox Pokemon – and the pre-evolved form of Zoroark. To protect themselves from danger, they transform themselves into people and pokemon as a ploy, to distract their enemies." The robotic female voice informed, giving the clueless boy more information about the dark type pokemon._

Nathan was now informed on the Pokemon, and closes the Pokedex and puts the information device away. "So I guess Zoura was just playing around."

Vincent and Jones' face turned red, as the two boys we're angry that the tricky fox pokemon would deceive them like that. They missed Alexa and wanted to see her. Both boys weren't happy with the fact that they've been distracted and tricked by the dark type.

"How can you do that to me?" Jones asked. "That's foolish trickery!"

"Hehehe!" Zoura, said as it runs away.

"Zoura!" Bartly said as he runs up to his partner Pokemon who was standing infront of the four teenage boys. He finally reached up to his partner Pokemon, and the boy ends up grabbing the pokemon. Bartly was angry that his partner pokemon would run away, like that, and glared at it with intensity. "How dare you run away like that?"

"I can do what I want." The dark type pokemon said using it's telethapy powers, in - order to speak to its trainer. The three teenage boys and Nathan's Shinx who was sitting on his shoulder, all looked at Zoura, in complete shock that it knew how to talk.

"You're Zoura, can talk?!" Jones asked.

"How is that possible?" Vincent asked, still in shock by the fact that the pokemon could speak.

Zoura began laughing. "I'm a Pokemon dumbass. This one totally isn't too bright." Zoura continued to laugh.

"What was that?" Vincent asked.

"You heard what I said."

"Zoura, stop picking fights with trainers! You're being very rude." Bartly said. Bartly bows down, and takes another deep breath. "I would like to apologize for my Pokemons behavior. Zoura doesn't know proper manners." He said.

Nathan continued laughing. "That Zoura is hilarious. It's so funny how accurate it is about Vince."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing, just nothing." He said.

Bartly chuckles a little. "HI my name is Bartly, and you've already met Zoura."

"Zoura, Zoura." The dark type pokemon said.

"My name is Nathan, nice to meet you." He said. He turned to the right and looked at Shinx who was sitting on his right shoulder. "This right here, is my trusty partner Shinx."

"Shinx." The electric type greeted with a wide smile.

"I'm Vince."

"And I'm Jones."

"And I'm Jones." Vincent mocked, trying to talk the way the other teenage boy talks, which makes Jones very angry, causing him to ball up his fist, and glare at him with his face turning red.

"Stop mocking me!" Jones responded.

"Stop mocking me!" Vincent mocked.

Jones and Vincent turn around and glare at eachother with so much intensity. Leaving, newcomer Bartly to be very confused. Meanwhile Zoura like the drama that was going on between the two boys. Causing, the dark type to create an illusion of popcorn and begins eating it.

"Yum, this awesome!" Zoura said, as it ate the illusion popcorn that wasn't real. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Bartly, just like his pokemon, wanted to see the two teenage boys fight also, Bartly, who was a very noisy, person, slides over towards the brown-haired boy Nathan, who had a Shinx on his shoulder, in, order to get the scoop of the drama between the two boys. "So what's the story here between those two?"

"Yeah, what's the Zoura?" Zoura asked. Zoura reaches into its fur and pulls out a cell phone, and begins filming the two boys who arguing and glaring at eachother.

"You act like a little kid!" Vince who balled up his fist in anger shoulder at the boy.

"I know I am, but what am I." Jones replied sticking out his tongue.

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

Nathan sighs. He was getting tired of the two teenage boys drama and just wanted it to stop already. He felt that all of this was getting in the way and stopping him from getting his first gym badge. "You see, Bartly, this all started when Jones' broke up with his girlfriend and then started dating Vince." He said. "So in conclusion: All of this unnecessary drama is about a girl." He explained to the boy. "Oh and they battled in the Hoenn League where Vince beated Jones, in the Semi-Finales."

"Oh. Now I see why they're in love with eachother." Bartly said trying to cause some drama between the two.

Jones and Vincent quickly turned around and looked at the boy, feeling quite insulted that the teenage boy would think of something like that, as both of their faces turned in anger, and their faces got quite bigger. "We are not in love!" Both shouted.

"Besides, he's not exactly my type." Jones replied folding up his arms.

"Hey, you're not my type either."

"Are you sure you two aren't dating?" Bartly asked. "Because, well it just seems like it. Only people who have crushes on eachother argue." Bartly said. "Isn't that right Zoura?"

"Wait, they aren't dating. I thought they-where. Oh, man, my head cannon is so messed up right now." Zoura said pouting.

"Shinx, what is going on?" Bartly asked confused as to what was going on infront of him.

"Shinx." The light blue pokemon said as it shrugged its shoulders.

Bartly liked to play around and started laughing in his head mentally. "Maybe, I can get these two get so angry that they'll end up having a pokemon battle. Haven't witnessed one of those in a while." Bartly thought to himself, as he started to chuckle.

"We're not dating. I have a girlfriend!" Vincent said.

"A girl that you stole form me."

"Stole form you? She told me you broke up with her."

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"Now, now. If the two of you want to prove to me that you're straight. Have a pokemon battle."

"A pokemon battle?" Both guys asked.

"Yes. Only straight guys have pokemon battles." Bartly said as he winked his right eye. "But little do both, of them know that, that ain't true and I'm bi." The boy thought to himself.

Zoura, who went by the nickname Ellis from time to time. Raised its right eye brow up. "Wait, aren't you b-"

Bartly grabs Zoura from off its head and runs over from away from them. "They can't know that I'm bi, Zoura."

"But-"

"I'm playing a prank on them to get them to battle." Bartly explained. "You're going to ruin it."

"I won't ruin it…if…"

"If what?"

"You give me that tasty bag of Doritos in your backpack." Elvis said.

Bartly sighs, as he really-wanted this prank to work out so he can see a battle between them. He reaches into his backpack, unzips it and takes out the bag of chips and gives them to the dark type pokemon. "Here." He said.

"Yum!" Zoura eats the whole bag at once and begins chewing.

"Now, let's continue." Bartly responded. He grabs Zoura, and places Zoura onto his head. "Now, now." He said. "You two should battle to prove to me that you aren't dating and are full fledge straight guys." He said, as he was playing a prank on them.

"Fine!" Vincent said. "I'll battle him."

"Me too. I'm out for blood after you beat me in the Hoenn League, a couple of months ago."

The two boys glare at eachother.

Bartly smiles, as his plan finally came full circled. "How does a best of luck, three on three battle sound?" Bartly asked.

"Fine by me!" Both boys said.

* * *

On Route 203, Nathan and his friends, traveled a bit, so they can have some open room for the three-on-three battle between Jones and Vincent. The route was quiet, with almost no pokemon in sight, as they stood on the nicely clean fresh green grass, that swayed with the wind, along with the tree, as the sun was shining above them.

Vincent and Jones stood on opposite sides of eachother, with Vincent on the right and Jones on the left. Bartly was standing in the middle deciding that he would be the ref for the battle, as both of their hair moved with the wind too, as Nathan stood on the sidelines with Shinx on his right shoulder watching the battle.

"Shinx, watch this battle closely, so we can get some ideas for our upcoming gym battle." He said.

"Shinx, shinx!" The electric type understood.

"This will be a best of luck three on three battle between Vincent and Jones. The person who manages to knock the last pokemon out wins." He said. "Battle begins, with Jones getting the first move."

"Ha!" Jones bragged.

"Whatever, you're still going down."

Jones reaches and grabs his first pokemons pokeball, and taps the center of the pokeball which makes the ball become even more bigger than before. "Salemance, I choose you." He tosses the pokeball which floats into the air, and then opens, releasing a white light that lands onto the battlefield, which proceeds to dissolve, and reveal the blue colored dragon.

Salemance roars.

Vincent does the same thing when it came to grab his pokemons pokeball. "I choose you Garchomp!" He tosses his pokeball and Garchomp ends up being released.

Both, of the boys pokeball lands back into their hands, and they put it away.

"Chomp!" The dragon type pokemon roared.

"Salamance use Wing Attack!"

Salamance roars, as the dragon types wings becomes surrounded in a white aurora. Salamance soars in a hurry towards the dragon type pokemon.

"Garchomp, use Aerial Ace."

"Chomp!" Garchomp dashes towards his opponent, glaring at it, with one mission and one mission only, and that was to defeat the other dragon type pokemon for its trainer. The two pokemon had battled before in the Hoenn League, and Garchomp wanted to get revenge.

Garchomp leaps into the air and begins soaring, with its wings spread out. The dragon type pokemons body becomes surrounded in a white aura, and it ends dodging the other dragon type pokemons attack by doing a little spend, and proceeding to tacking its chest, sending the large dragon type falling onto the ground.

In pain, Salamance eyes turn into xs, showing that it was indeed unable to battle, making Garchomp the winner. Garchomp smiled, as it finally got its revenge on the other dragon type.

"Salamance." The unconscious dragon type pokemon cried out in so much pain, agony and suffering.

"Salamance is unable to battle. Victory goes to Garchomp." Bartly said.

Jones looked down, saddened by the fact that he lost a pokemon battle, even after doing so much hard training to win. But, he wasn't going to let that from getting him down. He needed to win this battle. He wanted to get vengeance for loosing, before. He pointed the pokeball at Salamance. "Return Salamance, you did a good job." The dragon type is returned to its pokeball. He grabs another one, as he puts the other one away. "Manectric, I choose you." The electric type pokemon is released.

"We won, Garchomp, and you did a great job, now return." He said as the pokemon is returned. He puts the pokeball away.

"I'm going to win this battle." Vincent gloated.

"No you're not. Me and my pokemon have worked hard, and I believe in myself that I'm going to end up winning." Jones said.

"Tric." The electric type pokemon barked.

"Sure, you will." Vincent grabs another pokeball. "Sableye, I choose you!" The boy throws the pokeball and the ghost type is released.

"Sey." Sableye said.

"Battle begins!" Bartly said.

"Manectric use Wild Charge."

"Tric."

Manectric stomps its foot onto the ground, as its body becomes surrounded in electricity, as it charges towards its opponent.

Vincent sighs, knowing that he was going to win the battle. "Sableye, use Slash." The boy said.

The ghost type Pokémon's right claw turns white as it claws grow bigger. Sableye ends up running towards Manectric and slashes the electric type pokemon, sending it flying as the electricity disappears. Manectric falls onto the ground, with its eyes turn swirly. "Tric."

"Manectric is unable to battle, victory goes to Sableye."

Vincent cheers one again, as he throws his fist up into the air. "We won! We won! I told you1 One more battle and I'll be victorious!" He cheered.

"Sab." The ghost type said.

"Great job, now return." He grabs the ghost types pokeball and taps the center of the pokeball and the pokemon ends up returning.

Jones was getting kind of angry, but the boy still had hope. He hoped that he could win this battle against the pokemon trainer, so he grabbed yet another pokeball, as Manectric is returned. "I'm not giving up."

"You should, you're going to-loose." His opponent said, as he held a brand new pokeball, and put the other one away. He grabs another pokeball. "Greninja, I choose you." He said as he tosses the pokeball into the air and the water/dark type is released.

"Ninja."

"Sharpedo, I choose you!" The boy said, as the pokemon is released. The water type is floating in the air, due to being able to levitate. It was something some pokemon could do.

Jones wanted to win, so bad. He didn't want to loose. "Sharpedo, use Aqua Jet!"

"Sharpedo!" The water type pokemon surrounds itself in water. Sharpedo flies over towards Greninja, in a hurry.

"Greninja, use Water Shuriken!"

"Ninja."

The water type jumps into the air, and brings its hands together, and forms a Water Shuriken. The water type than proceeds to throwing the attack at the water pokemon surrounded in water. The sharp edges of the shuriken, cuts the water, that Sharpedo was surrounded in and then hits Sharpedo, sending it to fly back, and hit the ground.

"Pedo." The pokemon said in pain.

"Get back up Sharpedo, I know you can do it." Jones cried out, wanting to win really-badly. Sharpedo gets back up, even though it received damage, it was ready to fight.

"Sharpedo!" The water type pokemon said, with a sharp look in its eye.

"Use Aqua Jet once again."

"Sharpedo!"

Sharpedo surrounds itself in water once again and charges towards the other typer, getting ready to hit it.

"I'm going to win and nothing will stop me!" Jones said laughing evilly.

"Use Water Shuriken!"

"Greninja!"

Vincent and Greninja where so in sync, so much so, that the pokemon trainer and his body becomes surrounded in water. Everyone around them began looking at them, and where confused as to what was going on, as they're all in shock, however, Jones saw this before the last time they'd battled.

"I don't care if its happening once again! I'm winning this!" Jones said, the boy balled up his fist. "Tackle Greninja, now!" The boy said.

Sharpedo starts going fast as its body was still surrounded in water.

The water disappears from off Vincent and his Greninja, and the pokemon and the trainer, started to look so much alike, so much so that it seemed like they'd fused together, as they both looked alike.

"IT'S LIKE THEY FUSED…" Nathan said.

"Shinx, shinx." The shocked pokemon noticed.

The two where know in sync and could feel like they-where making the same movements, as one another. Greninja leaps into the air and brings its hands close together, and in the middle a water shuriken is created. The dark type pokemon throws the shuriken; and the shuriken ends up cutting the water, and then proceeds to hitting Sharpedo.

As they stood there, Greninja and his trainer, both fall onto the ground, in so much from the pain. With both the pokemon and trainer on the ground, Jones took this opportunity, to attack.

"Sharpedo, finish it off with Tackle!"

"Sharpedo!" Sharpedo tackles Greninja sending Greninjas eyes end up becoming swirly, the pokemon was now unable to battle. "Ninja."

Vincent felt all of the pain from the attack, but then slowly gets back up. Feeling like he couldn't remember anything.

"What happened?" Nathan asked, as he was confused.

"Sharpedo's special ability, Rough Skin. I won, I won, I won!" The boy cheers. "We did it Sharpedo! We did it!"

"Pedo!"

"Return Sharpedo." The water type is returned into its ball.

Vincent and Greninja return back to normal, as Vincent grabs Greninja's pokeball and the pokemon is returned. "Good Job, you did." He puts the pokeball away.

"I told you-" Jones started.

Bartly and Nathan walk up Vincent amazed by what they had just witnessed. "What was that?" Bartly asked.

"I don't know. Since Greninja evolved, it constantly happens whenever we evolve." Vincent explained, as he didn't know what happened between the two of them.

"Well, whatever it was; it sure was, Amazing." Nathan said. "I wonder if me and Shinx can do that."

"Shinx, shinx." Shinx agreed with its trainer.

* * *

Nathan, Vincent, Bartly and Jones walked down the dirt path road, later that day, on their way to their next destination, however, as they were walking Nathan turns around and looks at the three boys, who behind, him as Shinx was on his right shoulder.

He was wondering as to why they're following him, and the boy slowly turns around with his right eye brow up, curious as to why they're behind him. "Why are y'all following behind me?"

"I being paid to mentor you." Vincent said.

"I'm suing you because you threw a Pokeball at me!" Jones said.

Bartly shivering and sweatdropped as he didn't have a reason at all, as to why he was following the boy. "You looked at me." He said. His Zoura was sitting on his head.

"Lame excuse." Elvis, the Zoura chuckled.

"Shut up Zoura, no one asked you."

"I don't need traveling companions." The boy said as he turned around with his Shinx on his left shoulder and proceeds to walking down the road.

"Yeah you do…" The other three young boys started following him, and Vincent, Nathan, Jones and Bartly continued walking down the road, on their way to their next destination.

Chara was in the bushes staring at the four boys who was walking down the road and glaring at them, they begins walking, following the boys.


	6. Nathan's First Trainer Battle!

**Chapter 5: Nathan's First Trainer Battle!**

 **Chapter Postdate: November 1, 2016**

 _This chapter was helped written by_ _ **Theavalanche65**_ _. So thanks._

* * *

The forest was closed in, with the trees nicely flourished, standing tall inbetween the road, which was in the middle in a straight line. Walking along the straight line on a dirt path, we're Nathan, Bartly, Vincent and Jones. The summer heat was scorching, and all four of the young boys were sweating, and feeling exhausted from all the walking they're doing on Route 203. The route was extremely quiet, with almost no pokemon too be seen or heard, which was unusual as Pokemon we're usually, populating the forest area. As, it was starting to get late outside.

Bartly, with the tricky fox pokemon Zoura on his head, had their head down, as sweat was constantly dripping from his forehead. The boy couldn't handle the summer heat anymore, and wanted some water. "It's so hot." The boy complained.

"Tell me about it!" Elvis the Zoura said as it was using its telethapy powers in order, to speak so his friends could understand him when he was talking, as most Pokemon usually just say their name.

"I know it's because of me." Jones said winking his right eye, as his teeth gave off a shine.

Vince rolls his eyes.

"Maybe, we should set up a camp, it's getting kind of late." Jones said.

* * *

Later that night, Nathan didn't know what time it was, and quite frankly he didn't care. He was too focused on getting his first badge to sleep in, so instead he wanted to get some early training in with Shinx, who was sitting on his right shoulder. Bartly was sleep, and so was Vincent, each one of the boys were sleeping in their respective tents, late at night.

"Hey Nate, what got you up so early?" A burly voice called out to him from the center of the camp. The source of the noise was Jones, who was sitting on a log around the fire. he had a fishing pole to his right and today's catch roasting on a stick in his hand, taking the occasional bite or two. "A combination of nervousness and excitement really, I can't wait for my battle. Why are you up?" The boy admitted to Jones, who was digging into the fish without mercy.

"I always have since a young age, now it's become a habit. Get up at the crack of dawn, go fishing for breakfast, cook and enjoy before it's off to training." He took pride in his little routine because it took of discipline to follow. He completed his thought with a smile and took a small swig from his flask, the good ol' pregame jitters. Those 'll take a while to get used to, but the best way to get over them is to get it over with. Who are we waiting on?" Jones asked although he knew the answer.

"I think Vince is still asleep in his tent." The younger boy answered motioning towards the black tent with snores emanating from it. Jones let out a small mischievous chuckle before meeting Nates eyes. "How about we go pay him a visit, give him a little 'jump start' so to speak. I could use your help too, and your shinx as well." This is when the rookie decided it was a good time to start getting skeptical

"Uhhh… what do you mean?"

"Jumpstart, electric types, pay him a visit? And here I thought I dropped enough hints." Jones sighed in a teasing manner.

"We'll just give him a bit of a shock, something to get him up."

"Why would I agree to this, and why do you need my Shinx?"

Jones knew he was losing him, but he still had one trick up his sleeve.

"If he likes to be straight as an arrow, this will stiffen him up a bit, so technically I'm helping. But the truth is I don't need you per say, it's just better you use Shinx for Vince safety." Jones said reaching for one of his pokeballs. He pressed the button and let out a large Manectric, cheeks sparking at the thought of letting out some energy. The dog looked up to his trainer who had started to pet his head, letting out static shocks where his hand went.

"You see Manectric is MORE than capable of giving sleeping Beautifly the alarm clock on steroids." The emphasis he put on more was troubling,

"In fact I'm afraid he'll go a bit overboard. But then again I don't have to use him. Gengar could give him nightmares, Feraligatr would have no problem tossing him in the lake, and have you ever been woken up by an earthquake from Godzilla?" Manectric had no problem controlling his electricity, he was just waiting for the boy to call his bluff. Jones knew he wouldn't though, Nate was too good of a kid. Reminded him of him when he was younger, besides the whole criminal organization. But you know, details.

"Fine, Fine! I'll do it, but won't I get in trouble?" Nate was not only concerned about Vince's safety but his own as well.

"You'll be fine kid; he'll be too mad at me to even think about you. Trust me." Jones walked forward, putting his hands-on Nate's shoulder.

"Now go ahead, the leaders waiting."

Nate and Shinx cautiously tiptoed over to the black tent where Vincent was sleeping while Jones watched from the comfort of his log, giving him a-thumbs up whenever Nate would look over. The rookie gave his pokemon the signal as he let out a small bolt into the tent.

"AaAaAhHHHhH" Vince shot out of the tent with his hair slightly singed and eyes darting around the camp. "WHO THE Heck DID THIS?" He looked down to see Nate, who was scared out of his mind. He looked like he had just commit murder and was put into interrogation. He broke eye contact with the rookie and paid attention to the large belly laugh emanating through the camp. Jones was sitting on the log, slapping his knee and breaking out into an uncontrollable fit. He pointed to Vince with the stick that formerly held a fish bit was now just bone.

"He got you! You are so mad right now!" He bellowed. "Of course, I should have known you had something to do with this. I'll save you for later, but now Nate and I have a serious talk to complete" Vince said with disdain in his voice, signaling for the youngest to follow.

"Nah take it easy on the kid, it was all my idea. He was nervous for his battle and wanted to get it over with and you didn't wake up." Jones took another sip from his flask. "It was all my fault."

Vince looked back at Nate who was still recovering from the outburst and his expression softened. Nate was surprised that jones would stand up for him, he thought he would be left to brave the punishments on his own, not have them all lifted.

"Alright. Let's go. Dwelling on this won't help any of us."

"See Vinny, I knew you'd come around." Jones said giving the other adult an elbow "

"Don't call me Vinny!"

"Whatever you say Vinny!"

Vince stormed off to his part of his camp to clean up the tent. Nate gave one final look to Jones who gave him a wink before moving off to clean the fire pit.

Twelve at night and he couldn't sleep. Nate was restless and didn't know why, which was uncommon of him. Leaving the tent, he decided to take a walk to see if it would help him sleep. He strode past vines tent and about 10 yards after that the fire pit, now on the verge of being out, a couple embers keeping it aflame. Next to the camp was a large lake. This is where Jones chose to sleep. He preferred outdoors to the tent and a body of water only amplified his opinion.

Only Jones wasn't asleep this time. He had released all his pokemon so they could have some free time, while he sat on a rock near the water's edge, flask in hand. He watched as Feraligatr and sharpedo raced laps around the lake, bumping into each other to try and throw off the other. Milotic was perched atop a rock jutting out of the lake, letting the moonlight glisten upon the brilliant golden scales of her tail, occasionally splashing herself with water to keep her sheen. Salamance was enjoying his flight, doing flips and rolls, having a great time. Tyranitar was on the shore keeping watch over the young man, making sure he and his pokemon were safe, while Manectric was curled up at his trainer's side sleeping peacefully with his head-on Jones' leg. Nate almost felt like he was intruding. It was such a personal moment for Jones and he was just starting. It didn't take long for Tyranitar to notice his presence, turning around to face him letting out a low roar until the ex-pirate silenced him.

"Easy T-tar, the footsteps are too light to be an adult. If I had to guess I would go with Nate." He'd been caught and he knew it. He shamefully came out of the bushes to meet Jones gaze. To Nate's surprise he wasn't angry, his expression was one of disappointment in himself, defeat. It wasn't the normal childish person he had been traveling with, the energy wasn't there.

"Knew it." He said forcing a smile as he took another, larger, swig from his flask.

"Well you're here now, might as well make yourself at home." Jones said signaling for him to come over. Nate warily walked passed the giant lizard staring him down and the dog who looked up at him briefly before going back to sleep. He took his spot next to Jones and looked out onto the lake, watching the water types enjoy themselves.

"Hey Jonas, why are you up so late?" Nate was genuinely curious. Something was obviously bothering him enough to keep him up (although he never really saw him sleep) and wanted to know what. "Life kid. Life." he said taking another drink.

"Can I give you some advice? Never run. Never. No matter how hard things get, or how impossible they seem, don't run. Because no matter how far you get, you'll always be one step back. I ran once. It was the worst decision I've ever made. I was afraid and I ran. It resulted in me losing the person I cared most for and I became an emotional wreck. Hell, the only reason I'm here is to try and right my wrongs" he paused, giving the flask a bit more attention.

"If I could go back, do it all again but different, I would in a heartbeat." Nate saw a new side of him, a mature side, the adult side. "What if things can't be won and a loss is inevitable?"

"Then it's better to die a hero than live a coward. Take it from someone who's done both. I've turned into a failure, a shell of my former self. I can't do anything right anymore." he looked down burying his face in his hands. " I like you kid, reminds me of me when I was younger. Just don't be like me." He reaches for his flask again but stops halfway towards his mouth when a small smile forms on his lips.

"How rude I've been, sat here ranting and I haven't even offered you a drink." Jones motions the flask towards Nate while giving it a little shake. The rookie reluctantly took it from his hands and gave it a whiff. It was strong, he could tell that, and it caused him to flinch his nose slightly. Jones gave a small laugh when he saw this and tried to reassure the boy.

"Go ahead try it. The Vikings have mead, the cowboys have whiskey, and us pirates have rum."

The older boy looked down at his necklace and held the anchor "At least that's what my dad always told me." Nate had never heard him mention his family, so he assumed it was a sore topic, but it didn't stop his curiosity.

After taking a small sip from the flask he asked, "Is that how you got that necklace, from your dad?" He returned the flask to the previous owner who tilted his head back to finish it off.

"Yup, and that was the last time I saw him. He was pretty cryptic about what was so special about it and the stones." Jones said flipping the anchor over to not only show the rainbow stone on the front but the blue one on the back." He said. "if you ever need it bad enough you'll find out, and hopefully you'll be ready by then."

"Still have no clue what that means" Jones stood up from the rock lifting the small boy off it. "

Sorry to cut this short, but it's getting late and you need sleep." He ruffled his hands through Nate's hair.

"Now go off to bed, I'll clean up here." as Nate started to turn away the ex-pirate had one last thing to say, "Before you go, can you keep this between us? It's bad enough more than one person knows I have feelings and I'd rather not let goodytwoshoes get ahold of this.

"You got it J, our secret" and with that Nathan turned in for the night. Jones was up a little bit later than he'd hoped but it took longer to get Salamance out of the air then he expected. It was nice to have someone call him J again. It reminded him of the past, a better time.

The next morning, the four young kids, had finished relaxing and resting, as it was now a new morning. They had packed up all these things, and were finished with the camp. They were now, on their way to their next destination, as they moved along on the dirt path road.

Nathan kept thinking about his talk yesterday, with Jones, and came up with an idea, as he was walking. He and Jones, sort of bonded yesterday, getting to know one another. The boy turned around and looks at the older boy, who he sorts of looked up too. "Do you want to have a pokemon battles?"

"Huh?" Jones asked in confusion. "You wanna battle me?"

"Yeah. I choose you to be the first person, I have a battle against." Nathan explained to the older boy. "After last night, I felt like we've gotten closer." He went on.

Bartly laughed and walked over towards Vincent. "You don't suppose that they did the thing did they?"

Vincent blushes. "Bartly, that's completely not okay to speculate…He's only 10 years old"

Bartly shrugs, and so does Elvis the Zoura who was on his head. "Kids are fast now days, isn't that right Zoura?"

"Yep."

Jones smiles. "You're on little man."

"Can I be the ref?" Bartly asked.

"Sure, why not." Vincent shrugged.

* * *

Nathan and Jones stood on opposite sides of the battlefield, both looking at eachother with intense looks. Both had one thing on their mind, and that was winning this battle. Nathan was on the right, and Jones was on the left, Bartly was standing in the middle, referring the battle, while Vincent was on the sidelines; watching the battle. A flock of Starly flew above them, as the tension was building.

"Jones, is obviously stronger so he should win." Vincent said. "Although I'm not complimenting him, I'm just stating the obvious."

Nathan grabbed a pokeball and stared at it. This pokemon that inside of this pokeball wasn't his Ducklett, in fact, this pokemon was his strongest Pokemon, that he knew could take out Jones or even Vincent's Pokemon with only hit, but he knew he couldn't use it, because it was too strong for him to use, so strong in fact, he couldn't contain its powers. "I want to use you, but I can't…you're two powerful for me, to control." The boy said, as he stared down at the pokeball. He puts the Pokeball away.

Nathan looks to his left, and notices that Shinx was sitting on his right shoulder. "Hey, Shinx. How would you like to battle?"

"Shinx!" The electric type, responded with so much joy, explain that it wanted to have a battle against the boy. Shinx jumps off the boy's shoulder and infront of the boy. It's happy domineer was now a serious one, as it was ready to battle. "Inx." It purred.

"So you're going with Shinx." Jones said. He reached into his pocket and grabbed another pokeball. He taps the center of the Pokeball and throws it into the air, releasing Manectric onto the battlefield.

"Manectric." The electric type pokemon was ready to battle, with a fierce look on its face, as it glared at Shinx, and Shinx did the same back at it.

"So an electric type pokemon battle huh?"

"Yep." He said. "Now, let's give it our best shots." Jones said.

Nathan nodded his head yes.

"This will be a one on one battle between Nathan and Jones. Whoever is standing still while the other is unable to battle is victorious." Bartly said. "However, I'm victorious no matter who wins." Bartly began laughing. He then looks to see if anyone else is laughing, and proceeds to clearing his throat.

"Shinx, use Thundershock."

"Shinx." Light blue electricity covers Shinx.

Jones, yawns, knowing that was going to win the battle with one hit. "Wild Charge."

"Tric." Manectric stomps it feet on the ground, with its body surrounds itself in electricity, and charges towards it's opponent. Manectric tackles it, and sends Shinx flying back and hitting the ground, with its eyes becoming swirly. "Shinx, shinx." The unconscious electric type pokemon said as it was in so much pain.

"Shinx, is unable to battle. Victory goes to Jones and Manectric. That you loose Nathan."

Nathan turns around and glares at him. He turns around and looks at Shinx who was on the ground, and in pain. "Shinx, you did a great job." He said, as he picked up the electric type pokemon. He may've lost but he still he still felt proud of his pokemon.

"Shinx." Shinx however, felt like it disappointed its trainer, and looked down with a sad look on its face.

"Good job, Manectric."

"Tric."

Manectric is returned, and he puts the pokeball away.

"I could've beated you, you know that don't you…" Nathan said. "I didn't lose, I was just not in sync today." Nathan said.

"Sure you were…" Jones said.

The four boys, Shinx and Zoura all stood there and began laughing.


	7. Out of Her League!

Thanks to everyone who submitted their characters too all-of my stories. Some of the things that we're in the OC forums that where submitted to my stories, where used in this chapter so in a way some of you helped with writing this chapter so thanks.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Out of Her League!**

 **Chapter Postdate: November 1, 2016**

* * *

Nathan was running down the road, on his way to the Oreburgh City Gym, where his first gym badge was going to be at, the boy was super excited for his first gym battle to be coming up soon, and was thrilled that it was happening suddenly. "Hurry up, I need to get my gym badge."

"Shinx." The electric type pokemon who on the boy's right shoulder said.

Vincent, Jonas, Bartly and Bartly's Zoura where running, trying to catch up to the boy, who was running in front of them.

"Can we stop running?" Zoura complained.

"NO, THIS GYM BATTLE IS REALLY IMPORTANT!" Nathan said turning around, and kept running, by as the boy runs, he runs into a man who was wearing a helmet, causing Nathan to fall onto the ground.

"Watch were you going!" Nathan said. "I'm having a really important gym battle today."

"Sorry, but I can't battle today." The man with the cordovan colored hair responded, as he was wearing white gloves.

"Why can't you battle?"

"I'm going over towards the Oreburgh Mine to dig up some fossils. You're welcome to come join me."

Nathan sighs. "I really want a gym battle…" He said as he looked down.

"Sure, we'd love to come check out fossils." Jones said.

"Why thank you, kind sir." The man said. "I think you and you're husband will really enjoy the fossils." He said talking about Jonas and Vincent. "By the way, my name is Roark."

Jonas and Vincent turn around and look at eachother, and once again glare at eachother, as they were offended to be called a couple once again. "We are not a couple!" The boys said.

"Sure, you're not…." The boy said.

Bartly's eyes turn into hearts, as he stares at Roark, who was looking at them. The boy jumps infront of Nathan, as his Zoura was on his head, and grabs the man with the cordovan colored hair right glove. "I may have a girlfriend, but your beauty, is awesome."

"Huh?" Roark asked being very confused.

"Why don't you say, we get out of-"

Jonas grabs Bartly by the right ear and throws him onto the ground. "You have a girlfriend, now respect that."

"Yes sir."

Everyone laughs.

"So what do I do in the meantime?"

"Well, the finales of this year Sinnoh League is being held today."

"The Sinnoh League?" The four boys asked.

"Yeah. It's a trainer named Hamilton VS. another trainer named, Diana."

"We should go watch it!" Vincent cheered.

"Yeah, we should!" Jones said.

"Have fun, I'll see you boys at the Oreburgh Mine." Roark said as he turned around and walked away.

The boys waved goodbye, and they also began walking.

* * *

The four teenage boys, Bartly, Vincent, Nathan and Jones we're walking, they we're on their way to the Oreburgh City Stadium, we're the Sinnoh League was going to be held. They walked for a few more seconds, and finally arrived to very enormous sized stadium, we're multiple people we're standing in front of it. "Here we are, we're the Sinnoh League will be held." Bartly explained, as his Zoura was resting on the boy's hair.

"Wow, it's so big." Nathan said in awe, amazed at the sight of the very big sized stadium. The boy had never seen a building be so big.

"That's what, Alexa says about me." Vince said as winked his right eye, hinting at something.

"At least she can handle, mine." Jones said.

Vince and Jones turned around and glare at eachother with so much intensity.

"Well, well, well." A girl said.

Nathan looked there with his eyes turning into hearts. "I can't believe that this is going to be the place where I battle, one year from now." He said.

"Don't forget me." Vincent said.

"Same." Jonas said.

The four boys turn around and Jones smiles, as he knew who the girl was. "Hazel!" The boy said running up to the girl he knew. "Long time, no see." She said.

Hazel loves to make her friends happy and her loved ones happy and when she sees someone sad, she tries everything she can to make them smile. She is very humble and she isn't materialistic. She is also very generous and likes to help people in need. She feels that her opinion doesn't matter much to others, this is one of her biggest flaws because she always wants to please the other, no matter the consequences that it may bring her, she is very selfless and tends to be reckless too. She has a very open mind; she likes to sit and be the shoulder to cry on for others. She is very honest but when others tell her a secret she is very loyal and never tells anyone about it. When she is hurt by someone, she may never tell anyone about it, because she mostly thinks it not important and that she may deserve whatever they did. When she sees something cute, she may tend to squeal and quickly want to touch or pet it. She is very addicted to sweet foods; she may often be seen with a fruit or a piece of candy. If she gets pissed she might start shouting and she cries while angry, most of the time cause of the emotion as she is a very emotive and sensitive person. She might also disappear for some time while upset cause she knows she starts crying when that happens and she doesn't like people seeing her cry, she likes to smile and make people happy so she doesn't show her tears to anyone cause she thinks it may bother other people.

Hazel was born on Sandgem Town, and lived there her whole life. She had a very small family; which only involved her mother and grandfather. Her mother is a Pokémon breeder, while her grandfather is Professor Rowan. She grew up a happy child, exploring and being with Pokémon, since her grandfather worked with them. She was always watching her mother work and helping her, which allowed her dream to form, she wants to be just like her mother a Pokémon breeder.

She had hazel colored eyes and pink Solomon colored hair. She was wearing a white turtleneck sleeveless dress, that has a slit over the chest top and a short jean jacket with long sleeves, knee high black boots.

Hazel and Jones, we're rivals. The two of them battled eachother in the Hoenn League during the top eight, we're Hazel was defeated by Jones, but the two didn't have no ill will towards eachother, as the two of them had more of a friendly rivalry then a hostile one.

Jones runs up to Hazel and the two hug eachother. They both missed eachother and hadn't seen one another for quite some time. "What are you doing here?"

"The same reason as you silly, I'm here to enter the tournament."

"Everyone this is my rival, Hazel. Hazel, these are my friends, Bartly and Nathan."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Nathan and this one on my shoulder is Shinx."

"Shinx." The electric type pokemon purred, enjoying the petting that the girl Hazel was doing to its hair.

The girl looked at Shinx, and was at awe with how adorable it was. "You're Shinx is such a cutie." Hazel rubs Shinx's fur.

She turns over towards Bartly, and smiles at him. The two knew eachother already as they both went to the same school with one another. "Hey, Bartly."

"Sup Hazel."

"You two know eachother?" Jones asked.

"Yeah, we went to the same school here in Jubilife. But I heard Bartly here got suspended, is that true?"

"Yeah." The boy blushed.

"Why'd you get suspended?" Vincent asked.

"Cause he's such a cutie!" A girl said, as she ran up to Bartly and hugs him, nuzzling his cheek. She had caramel brown hair which was in a short bob with a small red bow clip. She was wearing high waisted jean shorts with a crop top, sneakers and a plaid shirt tied around her waist. he found cuteness in pokemon that others didn't consider that cute and people never got her. She enters lots of contest with her Murkrow and was a little bummed after never winning and being told her pokemon weren't fit for the contest or that they we're scary. She considered catching typical cute pokemon BUT she decides to travel and train so she could have her own gym where cuteness was in the eye of the beholder.

She was very determining and with a happy attitude. She tries to find the good in everything. She's very seriously about training and perfecting loves, she is a perfectionist and pushes herself and her pokemon too much sometimes. She loves her pokemon greatly and has an interstellar in dark types. She does research and draw them as well as documents the growth and life of her own pokemon. She is terrible with directions and tends to get lost. She is a very direct person but also sensitive and cries easily. Not scared easily though.

Kendra was one of Bartly's rivals and had a very big crush on the teenage boy. "Everyone, this is my rival, Kendra." He explained, but Kendra kept hugging him and wouldn't let him go. "He's lying, I'm his fiancé, not his girlfriend."

"No! I already have a girlfriend named Chameko."

"You have a girlfriend? That's hilarious." Nathan started laughing, insulting the boys looks.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bartly shouted.

"It means you're ugly duh…" Zoura said.

"He's not ugly, leave my boyfriend alone…" Kendra said, as she continued to hug the boy tightly.

"For the last time, Kendra. I'm not your boyfriend. Me and you have never been boyfriend and girlfriend, we're just rivals."

"And Zoura is a dark type. Just keep rejecting our love sweetie…" Kendra said, hugging him some more, making the boy feel very uncomfortable.

"Help me someone."

"I would, but I don't feel like it." Zoura responded.

"Leave the boy alone." A teenage boy said. The boy was wearing a black T Shirt with a Pokeball on it, a red holocaster, black jeans, And black sneakers. He had black hair and amber gold eyes. The boy had a smile on his face.

Bartly turns his head and notices that it was his best friend, Kasper. Bartly turns to the boy and smiles at him. "Help me."

"I got you bro." He said. He walks over towards the girl and removes her arms from him, saving the boy.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"No problem." He said.

"Everyone this is Kasper, another one of my rivals." Bartly introduced.

"Hey." Everyone said.

"Hello, nice to meet all of you."

"Let me guess, you're entering the tournament too."

"You know me so well, bro."

"Well, well, well, Nathan." A girl said. "You've grown so much form when I use to babysit you as a child."

"Kelani?" Nathan said as he turned around and looked at the girl, who was much, much taller than him. She was wearing a red tank top with black capris and red running Shoes. She has a red holocaster like kasper's.

"You had a babysitter? Lame." Zoura laughed.

"Zoura!" Bartly said. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop that."

"Everyone, this is my old babysitter." She said. She turns around and looks at Kasper and she blushes. "What is he doing here?" She asked. The teenage girl had a crush on Kasper, and has been wanting to tell him for quite some time, but the boy was so oblivious to his feelings, that it was quite hard for her to do that. The girl quietly swallows her spit.

"Hey, Kela-" He said, but she turns around and walks away.

"I'll see you guys later." The girl couldn't stand to be around the girl right now. She wanted to put all her focus on winning the tournament.

This left Kasper standing there with a confused look on his face.

Vincent turns around and sees that his rival, Ellis was here. Vincent grinned as he stared at the boy. Ellis turned around and grinned back at him. "Have you finally decided to accept the fact, that Pokemon are only used for battle?" He walked up to him.

"Ellis, no there." Vincent said in rage.

"Whenever you decided to finally learn that, talk to me." Ellis walks away.

Vincent continued to grin.

"Hey everyone!" Hailey said as she ran up towards the group, with her trusty right hand partner Aipom resting on her right shoulder, holding on. "Aipom!" The normal type pokemon used it's hand tail to wave at everyone.

"Hailey!" They all said.

Everyone in Sinnoh new who Hailey was because she was popular. However, as she clumsily girl keeps running, her shoe strings were untied, so she tripped, but quickly gets herself back up. "I'm fine." She said.

"Whose ready to win this tournament?!"

"I am." Alexa said.

"Babe!" Vincent runs up to his girl-friend, picks her up and twirls her around. The two kiss eachother on the lips. "Hey…"

Jones was heartbroken, witnessing what he just saw. He felt his heart shattered a bit, watching them kiss like that. She turns around and sees her ex-boyfriend, and she looks down. "Hey." She said.

"Hey."

Things we're awkward. Leaving Bartly confused as to what was going on. "What's happening?" He asked Nathan.

"Oh those two use to date."

"Oh he must be that Jones guy she kept talking about at school."

"Are you going to introduce me, to your friends?" Cyrus asked, as he was with Alexa. Alexa gets down from Vincent and walks over towards the man.

"Everyone this is Cyrus; I'm working for him." He said.

"Nice, to meet all of you."

* * *

"It's time for the finales of the Sinnoh League" The female announcer said. "Both Hamilton and Diana have competed in tough battles which where all one hit kos and they've made it this far…" The female announcer said. "But who of these two will win the battle and take home the Sinnoh League Championship.

Hazel, Vince, Alexa, Vincent, Jones, Bartly, Kendra, Kasper, Kelani, Ellis, and Lysander were all watching the battles at the bleachers. All of them where anticipated and wanted to see Diana win.

A white flash comes out of Dianas pocket and Rockruff appeared.

Rockruff sensed danger and could tell that something bad was about to happen. "Ruff!" The Rock type Pokemon said as it runs.

Diana was shocked to see what was going on. "Rockruff what are you doing?" Diana asked as she turns around and follows her Pokemon.

"It appears that Dianas Rockruff ran away…" The female announcer said.

"Oh no, what's going on with Miss' Rockruff?" Hailey asked as she clinched her fists.

"I have no idea." Hazel said.

Diana turns around and runs up to her Rockruff and grabs it. "Where you going Rockruff?"

"Ruff, ruff." The Rock type barked trying to warn the girl that danger was fast approaching. "Rock, rock."

However, Diana couldn't understand what was going on with the rock type Pokemon, and she just ignored it by shrugging her shoulders.

"Come on Rockruff, we have to get back to our battle." She grabs Rockruffs poke-ball and Rockruff is returned.

Diana puts Rockruffs poke-ball away.

She turns around and walks back to the battlefield as she glared at her opponent.

"Now with things getting taken care of, we can get back to the exciting Sinnoh League finales." The female announcer said.

Diana and Hamilton both glare at each other, both were eager wanting to win and thrilled with anticipation on what the outcome of their battle will be.

"Do you think Miss Diana will win the battle? Hamilton has an Arceus…" Hailey said as she clinched her fists.

Hazel balls up her fist and she had a big smile on her face. "Don't say things like that. She is going to win and blow the socks off the stadium." Hazel predicted.

"It has been decided that Hamilton will make the first move." The female referee said. "This will be a six on six Pokemon battle. The winner will win the Sinnoh League Conference."

"Hamilton Komodo, from Anistar City in the Kali's Region. He's been winning all of his battle with only his Arceus. What other Pokemon does the eighteen year old boy has?" The female ref asked, as she spoke into her microphone.

"Meanwhile, his opponent is Diana. Diana is from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region." The female announcer said.

The crowd cheers.

Diana turns her head and looks at Mime Jr. She smiled. "You wanna battle?"

"Mime." It replied. Mine Jr. Enters into the battlefield and in front of its trainer.

Hamilton smirks. He grabs a pokeball and taps the center of the pokeball. "I choose you." He throws the pokeball and Arceus is released.

"Battle begin!" The female referee said.

Hamilton, the boy with the bushy black hair Afro, and light blue jean pants in which he was sagging in as he wore a white tank top. He balls up his fist as he stares at his opponents Pokemon and analyzes it. "Arceus – use Energy Ball."

"Arceus." The normal type opens its mouth, as a green ball of energy forms in front of it. The ball levitate towards Mime Jr.

Mime Jr. Jumps into the air; and does a backflip, dogging the normal types attack. "Mime."

"Mime Jr. dodged the attack!" Kelani said as she sat there with a smile on her face.

"Don't get too happy, Arceus is a strong Pokemon." Kasper said.

Diana looks at Mime Jr. Diana then looks at Arceus and sees that she is indeed unmatched and that trying to battle it would be stupid.

"Mime Jr. Return."

"Mime." Mime Jr. walks over towards its trainer.

"She recalled Mime Jr.?" Ellis asked.

"Makes sense." Hazel said as she was cheering for her friend. "If Mime Jr. Continued it would've lost anyway."

Diana grabs a pokeball and looks at it. "I believe in you…"

"She should use Heracross!" Alexa suggested.

"Why?" Hailey asked.

"Because, Heracross and Diana have a very strong bond." Alexa said. "I've never seen a bond that could be seen as strong like those two."

"Wishiwashi, I choose you." She said as threw the pokeball into the air. The water type Pokemon is released.

"Wishi." Wishiwashi cried.

The crowd cheers.

"Arceus use Thunderbolt." Arceus' stores up electricity and its body turns yellow. Arceus unleashes a body of electricity in a shape of a thunderbolt that flies over towards Wishiwashi.

The electricity hits Wishiwashi and it falls into the ground with its eyes turning into swirls.

"Wishiwashi."

"Wishiwashi is unable to battle, victory goes to Arceus."

The crowd cheers.

Hailey fakes cries, trying to put on a front; making it seem like she's care, but she doesn't. "Will Misses win?"

"I don't know, what to tell you…" Hazel said.

"Wishiwashi return."

The water type is returned to its pokeball. "You did a great job." She puts the pokeball away and grabs another one. "Oricorio, I choose you!"

The fire type Pokemon is released. "Oricorio." The bird Pokemon chirped.

"Oricorio use Flame Charge."

"Oricorio." Oricorio stomps on the ground and flies into the air – the fire type Pokemon becomes surrounded in fire as it charges towards the normal type.

"Arceus use tackle to counter it."

"Arceus!" Arceus tackles Oricorio, sending it flying and causing the flames to disappear, and crashing into the ground.

Oricorio struggles to get up. "Oricorio."

"Oricorio, get up you can do it."

"Rio." She the bird chirped.

"Finish it with Tackle."

Arceus tackles Oricorio and the fire type falls into the ground,". Her eyes turn swirly and was unable to battle.

"Oricorio is unable to battle. Victory goes to Arceus." The female referee said.

* * *

Kasper takes a deep breath as he look at Kelani who was sitting in front of him, as he was watching the battle between Diana and Hamilton in the Sinnoh League.

The boy had a big crush on the girl.

He's had a crush on her since he first met her; and he's been trying to ask her out ever since, but she didn't know how to.

All the boy wanted to do is ask the girl out, and he's tried multiple times to try and ask her out, but he couldn't.

The boy sighs as he looks at the girl, who was in front of him.

Bartly who was sitting by the boy, notices that he was looking at the girl and he wanted to help out. "Do you like her?" He asked him.

Kasper blushes and begins sweating with embarrassment. As he looks at her, his nose begins to bleed.

"Uh…"

Bartly smiles. "You do like her!" He said. "How romantic."

Kasper whipped his nose and puts his index finger over his mouth.

"Shh!"

"Carry, I don't want anyone knowing that I like her."

Bartly was furious. "MY NAME IS NOT CARRY its Bartly."

"Whatever Curly." He said rolling his eyes. "I do like her."

"So ask her out."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because every time I ask her out or something I get hurt in that area."

"oh!"

Kelani turns around and looks at the boy. Her hair swirls around as she turns around and hits the boy in his area, causing great pain.

"Ouch!" He said as his eyes rolled back in his head and he falls into the ground.

His eyes turn into swirls.

Vince gets up. The boy was getting hungry and wanted to get something to eat. "Excuse." He said he walks past Kelani and trips over her shoes. Vince flies into the sky. "Looks like I'm blasting off again!" He said as he blasted off into the sky.

Later that day, Bartly and Kasper

Where walking down the streets of Hearthome City.

It was a beautiful day outside and the sun was shining brightly as he fluffy white clouds were girding above the city.

The League was still going on and many people where walking outside.

Kasper was still feeling down, as his chance to try to talk to Kelani was ruined.

"hey cheer up chum." Bartly said.

"Sorry, Gerry. It's just that I'm feelings really down about my problems with Kelani."

"My name is Bartly; not Gerry."

Kelani turns around and looks at him. "Hey, Kasper!" She said as she runs over towards him.

She stands in front of him and smile. "Hey."

Kelani who was super excited lifts up her right foot and it kicks the boy in his area; causing him to fall down and his eyes turning into swirls. The fall was so big it cause the ground to shake, and Vince who was nearby flies into the sky and goes into he air.

"Looks Like I'm blasting off again." He said as he blasts off into the sky.

"I was wondering if you would like to go get ice cream." Kelani suggested to the boy.

"That would be awesome." He said in pain.

Later that day Kelani and Kasper where walking down the road, and holding hands. The two were both smiling.

Kelani was so excited that she lifted up her right leg and accidentally kicks the boy in his area and falls onto Vince who was nearby.

Vince falls into the sky. "Looks like I'm blasting off again." The boy blasts off.

"Looks like he went far, far and away." The girl laughs.

The boy laughs also.

The two walk away and hold hands.

* * *

Professor Rowan was sitting on the couch at the lab. He was cheering for Diana and wanted Diana to win the battle. He was slightly disappointed in the girl but she couldn't win.

* * *

Diana points Oricorio's pokeball at the Pokemon. "Return, Oricorio. You did a good job." The fire type Pokemon is returned to its ball.

"Diana's getting her butt kicked." Lysander said. "I knew it would happen."

"What do you expect?" Hailey asked. "She's battling against a legendary Pokemon."

Diana grabs another Pokemon. "Bewear, I choose you." The girl said as she throws the pokeball into the air and the Pokemon is released.

"Wear." The fighting type Pokemon said.

"Bewear, use-"

"Arceus use Aerial Ace."

Arceus' body becomes surrounded in white streaks and rushes over towards Bewear and tackles it. Bewear falls into the ground and its eyes turn into swirls.

"wear, wear."

"Bewear is unable to battle. Victory goes to Arceus."

Diana sighs. The girl was feeling disappointed that she kept loosing and loosing with every Pokemon she sent out. Diana grabs Bewears pokeball.

"The battle between Hamilton and Diana is heating up but it's vey one sided. Diana's Pokemon are getting defeated by Hamilton's Arceus. Who will win this heated battle?" The female referee said.

Diana glares at Hamilton. Diana grabs a pokeball and taps the center of a pokeball.

"Can anyone beat Hamilton?" Bartly asked.

Hazel looks at her best friends face and knew what she was going to do. Hazel stands up with excitement. "Diana's gonna send out Heracross ."

"How do you know?" Jones asked.

"I know my BFFFL." Hazel replied.

"I hope you're right. Heracross and Diana have a very strong bond." Ellis said.

"Heracross, I choose you."

Diana tosses the pokeball into the air and the pokeball opens, up, unleashing Heracross from the ball.

"Heracross!" The bug type Pokemon cried as it cheered loudly.

The crowd goes wild and cheers like crazy.

"Heracross!" A lady said. "It's so cute!"

"Diana and Heracross have such a strong bond!" A guy said.

"One day I want me and my Grubbin to have a strong bond like these two." A boy said.

"Wow, so many people like Diana and Heracross…" Hazel said feeling a little jealous, of her and Heracross' bond, as she looks down wth a sad look on her face.

"Miss, there bond is so fantastic." Hailey complimented.

"I can sense the strong bond between you and Heracross." Hamilton said.

"Why thank you. Me and Heracross have been through a lot."

"Mime, Mime."

"Arceus use Judgement."

"Arceus."

The normal type opens up its mouth and golden colored ball appears in front of it. The ball flies up and shots many different meteors, they all begin dropping.

"Dodge it."

"Cross." The bug type Pokemon started as it lets out its wings and begin flying really fast, shifting left and right; dodging the meteors really fast.

"Wow, look okay Heracross move." The female announcer said.

"Wow. Diana and Heracross are totally in sync." Hazel noticed.

"Heracross, use Mega Horn."

"Cross."

The bug type pokemons horn glows white as it flies towards the normal type Pokemon in a hurry.

"Cross." Heracross tackles Arceus with its horn.

The Norma type legendary Pokemon flies back in pain.

"Heracross, finish it off with Focus Punch!"

"Hera!"

Heracross fists glow white. Heracross soars towards the normal type Pokemon and punches it four times. Arceus flies back and falls into he ground, it's eyes turning into swirls. "Arceus…"

"Arceus is unable to battle. Victory goes to Heracross."

The crowd cheers loudly.

Diana's friends all get out of their seats shocked to see that she got up out of their seats.

"she did it!" Vince said.

"My BFFFL defeated an unstoppable Pokemon!" Hazel squealed.

The female announcer was so shocked that Diana deafened an unstoppable Arceus. That she almost couldn't believe it. "Arceus, the unstoppable Pokemon has finally been defeated…." He said in shock.

Hamilton smirks. "Haha. No one has ever defeated my Arceus before." Hamilton grabs Arceus pokeball and points it at the normal type. "Arceus return."

The normal type Pokemon returns. "You did a great job."

The boy puts the pokeball up and grabs another pokeball. "You're a strong trainer but you won't beat my other Pokemon!" The boy with the bracket on his right arm with the stone in the middle said.

He throws the pokeball and the pokeball opens-up. Mewtwo was released. Around Mewtwos neck was a necklace with a stone in the middle.

Everyone in the crowd was shock.

"Wow…Mewtwo…" Kelani said in shock.

Ellis however noticed something. "What are those stones that the two of them have?"

"Stones?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah. They both have stones."

Alexa and Ellis noticed as they looked at them.

"I have no idea."

"I don't care if you have legendries. I'm going to win this battle."

"Heracross, use Focus Punch."

"Heracross." Heracross fists glow white as it soar towards Mewtwo.

Mewtwo and Hamilton both fold there arms.

"Dodge it."

"Mewtwo."

As Heracross gets closer towards Mewtwo it dodges.

"Heracross, use Focus Punch again."

"Heracross."

Mewtwo dodges the attack again.

"Keep using focus punch!" The girl shouted as she balls up her fist and throws it into the air.

Heracross did as its trainer told it too, Mewtwo however keeps dodging.

"Mewtwo use Shadow Ball."

"Two." Mewtwo brings its hands close together and a shadowy purple ball appears in the middle. Mewtwo tosses it at Heracross. The ball of shadow hits Heracross, sending it flying.

"Heracross." The bug type Pokemon said, as it gets up with its right eye closed.

"Heracross I know you can do it. Let's show them you're power by using Mega Horn."

"Cross."

Heracross horn glows white.

"Mewtwo deflect with Protect."

"Two." Mewtwo surrounds itself in a blue bubble that shields itself, as Heracross tackles the bubble and creates electricity that sparks. Heracross' attack couldn't do damage towards Mewtwo due to it protecting itself.

"Now Mewtwo use Shadow Ball again."

"Two." Mewtwo did what it did earlier when it used the attack and throws the shadowy ball at Heracross as the bubble disappears.

The white horn disappears.

"Heracross, destroy the Shadow Ball with Focus Punch."

"Cross!" Heracross said as its fists glow white and punches the shadow ball causing it to dissolve.

"Heracross use Aerial Ace."

"Heracross!" The bug type Pokemon said. A white outline that is shaped like an arrow forms around Heracross as it charges while flying towards Mewtwo.

As Heracross flies towards Mewtwo, Mewtwo grabs Heracross.

"Use Thunderbolt, Mewtwo."

"Heracross? Cross?" It said wondering what was going on.

"Two." Mewtwos' becomes surround in electricity and Mewtwo shocks Heracross, creating a dust cloud and sending Heracross flying back and falling on the ground with its eyes close.

Diana eyes begin to water up, getting teary eyed from the possibility of probably loosing.

"Come on Heracross please get up."

"Heracross…" The bug type Pokemon said struggling to get up and battle.

Heracross listened to the words that its trainer was saying and wanted to do this for her.

Mewtwo uses Shadow Ball.

"Two."

"Mewtwo!"

Mewtwo creates a ball of shadow and throws it at the bug type.

Heracross gets up and shrugs off the pain, although it was still hurting. "Heracross!"

"Yes!" Hazel said. "Go Heracross!"

Diana blushes. "Wow she's cheering for me." Diana said as she turns around and looks at her friend. "I have to win this for her." Diana said. "Heracross deflect it with Mega Horn and then use Focus Punch."

Heracross fists glow white and fly into the. Heracross' horn glows white and tackles the shadowy ball and it dissolves. The horn turns back to its original color. Heracross flies over towards the psychic type. "Cross." As its fits turn white.

"Thunder Punch, Mewtwo."

Electricity surrounds Mewtwos right fist and Mewtwo levitates towards the bug type Pokemon.

The two Pokemon get closer towards each other.

The two Pokemon's punches collide and create a dust cloud which explodes and sends wind everywhere, casing the two Pokemon to fall back and hit the ground.

However Mewtwo slowly gets back up. "Mewtwo, use Thunder Punch."

Mewtwos right fist turns into electricity. Mewtwo levitates towards the bug type and punches it. Heracross flies back.

However, Heracross wasn't about to give up and gets up, pumped and wanting to fight some more. "Heracross."

"Heracross, that's the spirit!" Diana said.

"Heracross use Aerial Ace!"

"Cross." Heracross becomes surrounded in white streaks as it leaps into the air and soars over towards the Pokemon in a flurry. "Heracross, cross."

Mewtwo balls up its fist. "Mewtwo."

Heracross tackles Mewtwo sending it flying back and hits the floor. Mewtwo took a lot of damage and its body was covered in dirt and bruises.

"Mewtwo.." The injured Pokemon struggled to say as it was in pain.

"Come on Mewtwo get on up!"

"Two." Mewtwo gets up.

Hamilton raises up the bracelet he was wearing and presses the center of the brackets stone. "Mewtwo Mega Evolve."

The stone glows and responds to the stone that Mewtwo was wearing. The energies coming from both combine and Mewtwo glows, changing its form. As it changes form a symbol appear, which was the Mega Evolution symbol and Mewtwo has successfully evolved into Mega Mewtwo X.

The lights disappear as Mewtwo has successfully changed forms.

"Mewtwo."

Everyone who was in the stadium and those who were watching the league was shocked to see what was going on with Mewtwo.

No one but Hamilton knew what was going on.

"What happened to Mewtwo?" The female announcer asked.

Alexa, Hazel, Hailey, Vince, Jones, Vincent, Bartly, Kendra, Kasper, Kelani, Ellis, and Lysander's all jaws dropped shocked to see something they've never seen before.

"what?" Professor Rowan asked as he watched the battle.

Diana steps back as she was confused. "What the-"

"Heracross use Aerial Ace!"

"Cross." Heracross becomes surrounded in white streaks as it leaps into the air and soars over towards the Pokemon in a flurry. "Heracross, cross."

Mewtwo balls up its fist. "Mewtwo."

Heracross tackles Mewtwo sending it flying back and hits the floor. Mewtwo took a lot of damage and its body was covered in dirt and bruises.

"Mewtwo.." The injured Pokemon struggled to say as it was in pain.

"Come on Mewtwo get on up!"

"Two." Mewtwo gets up.

Hamilton raises up the bracelet he was wearing and presses the center of the brackets stone. "Mewtwo Mega Evolve."

The stone glows and responds to the stone that Mewtwo was wearing. The energies coming from both combine and Mewtwo glows, changing its form. As it changes form a symbol appear, which was the Mega Evolution symbol and Mewtwo has successfully evolved into Mega Mewtwo X.

The lights disappear as Mewtwo has successfully changed forms.

"Mewtwo."

Everyone who was in the stadium and those who were watching the league was shocked to see what was going on with Mewtwo.

No one but Hamilton knew what was going on.

"What happened to Mewtwo?" The female announcer asked.

Alexa, Hazel, Hailey, Vince, Jones, Nathan Bartly, Kendra, Kasper, Kelani, Ellis, and Lysander's all jaws dropped shocked to see something they've never seen before.

"what?" Professor Rowan asked as he watched the battle.

Diana steps back as she was confused. "What the-"

"And in a shocking turn of events…Mewtwo evolved? Changed forms? I don't know, I never seen anything like this before." The female announcer said.

"What happened with Mewtwo?" Vincent asked.

"I have no idea…" Alexa replied. "I haven't seen anything like this."

Everyone in the aid ice was at awe by the sudden change with Mewtwo. No one knew what it was and they all wanted to find out – what was going on.

"I'm still gonna beat you. Now Heracross use Aerial Ace." Diana predicted as she looked at her opponent.

"Hera."

Heracross' body becomes surrounded in white steaks that look like an arrow as it flies in the air.

"Mewtwo use Shadow Ball."

"Two." Mewtwo brings its hands together as a ball of shadow appears Between his hands.

"Heracross break it with Brick Break."

"Cross." Heracross palms glow white as he flies into the sky. Heracross breaks the ball of shadow.

Mewtwo disappears.

"Where did Mewtwo go?" The girl asked as she looked around.

Heracross mimicked.

Mewtwo appears behind Heracross.

"Thunder punch."

Mewtwos right fist becomes surrounded in electricity and Mewtwo punches the Pokemon.

Heracross falls Onto the ground with its eyes becoming swirly.

"Heracross."

"Heracross is unable to battle. Victory goes to; Mewtwo." The ref said.

"Heracross return." The girl grabs the poke ball and points it at the bug type. "Return." The bug type is recalled into its poke ball. "You did a great job."

She puts the poke ball away.

She looks at Mewtwo. She wanted to beat it, but she knew she couldn't beat it.

But she was having a fun time battling. "I'm enjoying this battle."

"Me too."

"Mime Jr. you knew what it's time for." She said.

"Mime." Mime Jr. walks infront of its trainer. "Mime."

"Mewtwo use Thunder Punch."

Mewtwos fits becomes surrounded in electricity and punches Mime Jr as a it dashed really fast to punch it.

Mime Jr eyes turn into swirls as it hits the ground. "Mime, mime."

"Mime Jr. Is unable to battle. That means Diana looses and the winner of the Sinnoh League is Hamilton!"

The crowd cheers.

"that was a great battle." Hamilton said as he walked up to the girl and let out his hand for a handshake.

"It was a good battle." She shakes his hand.

However, deep down she was a little sad that lost the battle. But she more happy that she had such a great time during the battle.

Hazel was sad that her friend had lost the League. But liked the fact that her friend had battled really hard and she was really proud of her friend for trying so hard. She smiled. "At least you did a great job." She thought to herself.

Diana turns her head and looks at Hazel. She felt like she disappointed her friend, who she wanted to win the League for.

Backstage a man walks up to Diana and gives her a card. The man walks away.

Diana looks at the card, as she was confused about what the card was and wanted to know what the card was about.

The man was Timothy.

As soon as she wanted to say something the man disappeared.

* * *

The League was now over. Champion Cynthia hands Hamilton is trophy as everyone who was at the tournament watched the end of the ceremony.

* * *

Alexa, Hazel, Hailey, Vince, Jones, Nathan, Bartly, Kendra, Kasper, Kelani, Ellis, and Lysander, all walk out of the stadium. They all enjoyed the battle they witnessed and where super excited to be entering the Sinnoh League b next year.

"That battle was so amazing." Lysander said.

"It really was." Kendra said, as she walks over towards Bartly and grabs his hand, as she was blushing, but Bartly felt uncomfortable, by it. "You can stop now…" He said.

"I have to go, babe." She said. "But, I'll be back next time." She kisses Bartly on the cheek and runs away. "Bye!"

Bartly sighs, "Thank Arceus she's gone."

"I have to go to." Alexa said.

"Why?" Vincent asked, his girlfriend.

"As you can see, I have to meet up with Cyrus, for a paper." Alexa said. "Later babe, bye everyone." She kisses her boyfriend, Vincent on the cheek and walks away.

"Me too." Hazel runs off. "See, ya'll later, next time we meet Jonas, I'm going to beat you."

"We also have to head off too." Kasper said.

"Yeah." Kelani responded. "Jones, we maybe rivals, but next time we battle, it's going to be a fierce one."

"Right on."

Kelani and Jones high five eachother.

"Bye." Bartly and Kasper high five eachother.

Kasper and Kelani turn around and begin walking away.

"I hate you!" Ellis said to Vincent. He turns around and begins walking away.

"I have to go too." Hailey said turning around, and waving goodbye, the boys waving goodbye also.

* * *

Cynthia walks out of the stadium, and notices Bartly. She recognized him, and knew exactly who he was. "It's Bartly…the chosen one." She watched, as she saw the four boys beginning to walk, and she followed them.

* * *

The four boys along with Zoura and Shinx began walking on their way to meet up with Roark, at the Oreburgh Mine, meanwhile, in the bushes, Chara watched the four boys carefully, and turns around and begins following them.


	8. The Champion of All Champions!

**Chapter 7:** **The Champion of All Champions?!** **Bartly's Prophecy!**

 **Chapter Postdate: November 3, 2016**

* * *

Bartly, Vincent, Nathan and Jones we're walking en route to the Oreburgh Mine, in - order to meet up with Roark, the Oreburgh City Gym Leader; who is an archeologist, specializing in Pokemon Fossils. As the four boys were walking, Nathan's Shinx was resting on his right shoulder, and Bartly's Zoura was sitting on his head.

As the young gentleman, we're walking, minding their-own business, pokemon like Ledyba, and right flew past them, as the brightly ball of fire, was out, sending out its rays, to enhance the blazing summer heat.

But as the four teenagers we're walking, Cynthia was sitting in a tree, watching the four boys and the two pokemon, but she was looking at someone in particular and that was Bartly.

She knew a secret about Bartly, and she wanted to confront him about it, so that's why she was looking at them, and she was following them all the from Oreburgh City, standing next to the girl who was on a tree branch, was her partner pokemon Garchomp.

"Garchomp, that boy right there is totally like the chosen one." She said.

"Chomp."

Cynthia jumps out of the bushes, leaving the group of four teenage boys confused as to what ws going on, as she falls towards the boys, Bartly, Jones, Vince and Nathan all looked at the girl with a shocked look on her face as they saw her falling towards her, since she jumped form a tree. Following along with her, was her Garchomp, who was her trusty partner pokemon.

The young girl and her pokemon land infront of the teenage pokemon were shocked to see the girl, who they knew was the reigning champion of the Sinnoh Region. "What's up ya'll rockin' and rollin'?" The champion asked.

The four boys were excited, as they looked at the Champion. "Cynthia!" The four boys shouted, in excitement – starstrucked by the girl.

"That's like totally my name, so don't wear it out." The blonde hair girl with the really long hair and black hair piece said as she winked her right eye, feeling complimented that someone said her name.

"Who is Cynthia?" Zoura asked, not feeling impressed by the young girl; who was infront of them.

This made Jones, furious as the young girl was his idol, his eyes turned into flames and he glared at the girl in-front of him. "How dare you, not know who champion Cynthia is. Her and her Garchomp are like totally famous around Sinnoh."

"Why should I care about her?"

The young boy, Vincent got even more angry, and balled up his fist. "She is a legend."

Zoura shrugs. "But if she was so famous and a legend then I would know. You're such a little kid." Zoura said.

"I'm not a little girl." Jones said grinding his teeth in anger.

"Woah, whoa." Cynthia said. "Like, totally calm down yo. Little Zoura, you totally hashtag, have no filter. It's like so totally lit."

"Why thank you. I like you." Zoura said.

Cynthia chuckles.

"So, Cynthia, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked.

"That's a good question, youngling. I'm like totally, looking for you." She said as she pointed at Bartly, but first she did a mini twirl, you could hear the black boots she was wearing as she was doing the twirl.

Everyone was shocked to see that the person she was looking for was the young teenager, Bartly. Not only was Bartly's friends confuse, but he was confused too, and he raised up his right eye brow, "Why are you looking for me?"

"You're like totally the chosen one."

"The chosen one?" Zoura, Nathan, Vincent, Bartly, and Jones asked, all the boys in shocked that she called Bartly, to be the chosen one.

"Shinx?" The electric type asked, wondering the same things as the humans and Zoura we're wondering.

"Don't be surprised. It's like totally apart of the prophecy that you're going to save Sinnoh from dark clouds." She said.

"How do you know this?" Vincent asked.

"I had a vision." She said. Sometimes I get visions and in one of my visions, I saw a pokemon with black wings covering the Sinnoh Region in a dark cloud, that opened a portal to another world. That world was dark and cold, and I saw you, you were the one who saved the Sinnoh Region from danger." She explained to clueless young boys and pokémon who had no idea what she was talking about.

Nathan, feeling a little jealous, folded his arms and closed his eyes, as he turned his head to the right. "So you're telling my that Bartly here is going to be the one who is going to save the world in danger, BS."

"Even, I'm having a hard time believing that." Jones said. "There's no way that Bartly here is a chosen one."

"HEY!" Bartly shouted, as he stared at the boy who he felt insulted him.

"It's totally like true. I hashtag don't have a filter, so don't hate appreciate." She said as she winked her right eye once again.

"Chomp, chomp." The ground/dragon type pokemon informed, agreeing with its trainer. "It's why I followed ya'll from the league, I had to inform Bartly of his upcoming destiny." She explained even more.

"IN fact, in-order to prove that you're ready, I want to have a Pokemon battle, so I can test your skills." The girl said.

Jones rolled his eyes, he didn't care, all he cared about since seeing Cynthia, was having a Pokemon Battle, and Vincent felt the same way too and so did Nathan.

"I want to have a battle too." Jones said. "I've always dreamt of having a battle with you, since I was little."

"Me too." Vincent said.

"Me three." Nathan said.

Cynthia chuckles. "I'll battle all four of you, well if you agree to have a battle with me that is Bartly." She said.

Bartly began thinking, wondering if having a battle against the girl would be a good idea. The young boy sighed.

"Do it Bartly!" Nathan said. "Be grateful and accept that the champion of all people wants to have a battle with you."

Bartly sighs. "Fine, I'll have a battle with you."

Cynthia smiles. "That's like totally like hashtag lit." She continued to smile. "Who wants to battle me first?"

Vincent raises his hands up in a hurry.

"Great, you'll go first."

Cynthia and Vincent stand on opposite sides of eachother, as Nathan, Jones and Bartly were watching from the sidelines, ready for the battle to begin. Vincent and Cynthia were both eager to begin their battle, and they both wanted to win.

"This will be a one on one battle." She said.

Vincent nods his heads.

"Bae, go!" She said.

"Garchomp." The dragon type jumps in-front of his trainer, glaring at the teenage boy.

"Garchomp is so strong." Nathan said.

"Hey, Vincent, are you going to use you're Garchomp?"

"Nope." He said. "I have someone else in mine." He grabbed that certain pokemons pokeball and throws it, that pokemon is released and it was revealed to be Greninja.

"I wonder if Greninja's going to do that thing." Bartly said.

"I hope so." Nathan said. "Vincent Greninja is awesome."

Cynthia grinned, her whole demeanor changing in a sudden instinct. "You make the first move cupcake."

"Alright, Greninja, use Water Shuriken."

"Bae, like totally, like dodge that mofos attack, cause I'm finna in this." Cynthia ordered.

"Chomp." Cynthia's Garchomp flew in the air as it's body was surrounded in a light blue aroura with the front of it looking like a dragon and charging towards Vincent Greninja. Cynthia and Vincent, we're in the middle of a heated battle and both Greninja and Garchomp we're neck and neck up against eachother.

Greninja does a back flip to dodge the attack. As it stands up again it grabs the giant Water Shuriken, that was on its back, and leaps into the air and tosses the water shuriken towards the Garchomp that was flying towards it.

"You're Greninja's speed is like totally on fleek, but I'm not going to let you beat my bae." She said as she balled up her fist.

Nathan felt uncomeatable by the way she was talking. "Speaking in internet slang in real-life, is so cringeworthy." The boy sweatdrops.

Garchomp crashes into the water shuriken, destroy it. Garchomp flew faster and faster, with its speed countinuing to increase. Garchomp proceeds to tackling Vincent's Greninja, sending it flying onto the ground with its' eyes swirly.

Vincent sighed, disappointed that he lost. "I lost." He began crying.

"Ninja." The water type said.

"Good job, bae. We are totally like the most awesome pokemon-trainer team. Hashtag team-goals." She said winking her right eye and wiggling her right index finger.

"Chomp." The dragon type pokemon agreed.

"Who's next?" The girl asked turning around.

"Me!" Jones said balling up his fist.

A few moments, later, Jones and Cynthia were standing on opposite sides of eachother, both very eager to win the battle that was going to be taking place. Nathan, Vincent and Bartly where standing on the sidelines, watching the battle that was going to be taking place.

Cynthia was standing infront of her pokemon, awaiting for Jones to send out his pokemon. "I hope you're pokemon isn't trash, like my Bae."

"Chomp." The male Garchomp laughs.

"I'm going to go with my ace." Jones said. Jones grabs his partner pokemons pokeball and throws it, releasing Sharpedo onto the battlefield, but the pokemon was levitating.

Cynthia yawns. "Like I'm totally going to win this. So far, none of you boys have impressed me. You're all trash." The female champion laughed.

"Hey, me and Sharpedo made it to the top for of the Hoenn League." Jones told her.

"Sharpedo."

"You're cancelled. That's totally not impressive, when me and bae have been battling for years and been the reigning champions for the longest time in champion history. So bye!" The girl said.

Nathan sweatdrops again. "Please stop."

"Let's quit talkin' and get this battle start-"

"Wait!"

"What?"

Cynthia reaches into her pocket and pulls out her iPhone. "This lighting is totally lit, this is the perfect selfie lighting for my Instagram." She said.

Nathan, Vincent, Jones, Bartly, Shinx, Zoura and Sharpedo all sweatdrop in disappointment.

"What?" She said. "When you're always this on fleek, you have to capture ever moment. Isn't that right bae?"

"Chomp."

Garchomp and Cynthia do a pose and she takes a picture of them and puts it on her instragram. She then puts her phone away, and smiles, getting ready for the battle.

"Are you done? Are can we start the battle."

"I'm totally like done sweetie. You make the first move." She said winking her eyes and wiggling her index finger.

"Alright."

"Sharpedo use, Water Pulse." However, as the boy was battling. He didn't see a Sharpedo, he saw a Camerupt, and as Jones puts his hands out with his palm out infront of him, with his Camerupt standing infront of him, glaring at Cynthia's Garchomp. Jones' Camerupt opens up its mouth and releases a blast of heated flames towards the ground type who was the champions signature pokemon. Jones didn't know what was going on, or why he envisioned his Sharpedo as a Camerupt, but the boy shook his head and snapped back into reality, and saw Sharpedo, as Sharpedo. As it did, end up launching a ball of water towards the dragon type.

However, the dragon type quickly doges it, by moving left, right, left, right, left and then jumping into the air. "BAE, use Slash." The girl said. "Chomp, chomp." The dragon type pokemon right claw glows white and it ends up slashing the water type pokemon, making its eyes turning into exs, making it unable to battle. "Sharpedo."

Jones sighs. "Looks like we lost." Feeling disappointed in himself.

Cynthia yawns. "Nathan, you're next."

"Yes!"

Seconds later, Nathan and Cynthia stood on opposite sides of the battlefield, glaring with eachother as Cynthia's Garchomp was standing in-front of it. "Gar, chomp." The dragon type who was eagerly awaiting for the battle said.

Vincent, Jones, Bartly and Zoura all laugh, when they all begin to think about the pokemon that Nathan had on his team.

"How are you going to win with just a Shinx and a Ducklett." Zoura said. "You're bound to, loose."

Nathan grins. Little did they know, but Nathan had a third pokemon. It was his secret weapon, and his most powerful pokemon that he's ever owned. Not only that, but this pokemon was his true starter pokemon. However, there was one problem, it was too powerful for the young boy too use, and he didn't know if now would be the right time to use it.

Nathan had to think about for a second, but he sighed, knowing that he had to use it, in, order to win the pokemon battle. He grabbed the powerful pokemons pokeball and taps the center of the pokeball. "I choose you!" The boy said throwing the pokeball containing the pokemon.

The pokemon is released, and is revealed to be Tyranitar. "Tyranitar!" The dark type pokemon roars, it roar was so loud, that it caused wind too blow, so much, that it caused everyone's hair to blow, even the trees. Tyranitar flexes. "Tar, tar."

Jones, Vincent, Nathan and Zoura's jaws dropped, shock to see that Nathan, who they thought was a rookie, had such a powerful pokemon.

"He-he-he-he-"

Tyranitar couldn't hold it in. This pokemon had been inside its pokeball for a really, long time, and it all wanted to do was battle. The dark type pokemon looks at the champions Garchomp and smiles. It could sense that it wanted to battle. The ground type pokemon runs, as it's right fist becomes surrounded in white, charging towards its opponent, even without its trainer telling it to use an attack.

"Tyranitar. I told you please listen to me." Nathan said. This was one of the problems that he's had with this pokemon, and that's why he never sends it out. "Please don't use that move, I haven't even told you to attack."

But Tyranitar didn't listen to its trainer. It just kept charging towards the champions dragon type. It had one goal, and that was to defeat it. The ground type jumps into the air.

Cynthia grins. "Now this pokemon seems like a challenge." She said. "Bae, dodge it."

Garchomp jumps into the air. But Tyranitar, wasn't going to let the dragon type pokemon run away, so it grabs Garchomp but its foot and throws it onto the ground and then proceeding to punch it in the face, causing the dragon type to skid on the ground.

"Garchomp." The dragon type pokemon that was in damage said.

"It's like Tyranitar has a mind of its own."

"Alright, use Earthquake."

Tyranitar shakes its head, "no." Not wanting to listen to its trainer, so it charges towards its opponent, and opens its mouth, letting a purple dark ball. The dark ball lets out many streaks, that end up hitting Garchomp.

"While it's great that you keep attack and doing damange. You must hold back your power. You're not listening."

"Tar." The dark types right fist once again glows white. Tyranitar was getting out of control, it just kept attacking and attacking not listening to the way its trainer wanted to battle. It just wanted to attack. It charges towards Garchomp and punches it in the face, sending the dragon type aback and hitting the ground with its eyes becoming swirly, making the dragon type successfully defeated.

Nathan, Jones, Vincent and Zoura where all shocked as they just witnessed someone who just started their journey, defeat, the champion in a pokemon battle.

"He-he-he-he-he-won…" Jones said, in shock.

Vincent shook his head, trying to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "This isn't real…." He said.

Nathan sighed. He wanted to win but not like this. This why he doesn't use the powerful type pokemon, because it's just too powerful for him to control. The boy didn't like the way he won. So he grabbed the pokeball, of the dark type.

But Tyranitar wasn't done battling. The dark type pokemon roars, and charges towards Cynthia, with its' fist glowing white, wanting to attack her, as it wanted to keep attacking and keep winning.

Cynthia sweatdrops, and slowly begins backing up. "Please don't attack me."

"Stop it Tyranitar. The battle is over!" Nathan shouted. "Now return." He points the pokeball and the dark type is returned into its ball. The boy sighs.

"Bae, return." She said, no longer in fear and her ground type ends up returning, back to its ball. Cynthia despite losing to the boys powerful pokemon, was fascinating by its power. "So tell me, about you're Tyranitar."

Nathan sighs. "It was my true starter pokemon, not Shinx. I had since I was five, and it's never listened to me."

"You need to work on that." She advised. "My bae was the same way."

"Yeah, but I've tried everything to make sure that Tyranitar it would obey me, but it never has."

"One day, it will. Just give it time." She turns around and looks at Bartly. Bartly was the one person out of the four boys, she really-wanted to battle the most, as he was the chosen one, and the one he was looking for. "You, chosen one."

"Yeah?"

"Let's battle."

Bartly sighs. "Fine."

Bartly and Cynthia, where the next two who were going to battle, as the two of them; where standing on opposing sides of each-other. Bartly's Zoura was standing in-front of it, while Cynthia stared at Zoura, studying it.

She was not only wanting to test his strength, but she also wanted to test his maturity.

"Let's do this." Zoura said.

"I wonder whose she's going to use, since her Garchomp got defeated." Vincent said.

Cynthia grabs a pokeball and presses the center of the pokeball, making the ball bigger. "Time to shine, Togekiss." She throws the pokeball and the fairy/flying type pokemon is released.

"Togekiss." The flying type pokemon said in a perfect angelic voice.

"She's going with Togekiss." He said. "Alright, Zoura, let's do this. Use Shadow Ball."

Zoura jumps into the air, and a shadowy ball appears infront of it, Zoura then proceeds to tossing the ball at the normal type.

"Togekiss, Use Sky Attack."

"Kiss."

Togekiss' body turns white, and charges towards the attack.

"Now lets' distracted with double team."

"Zoura."

The dark type pokemon creates multiple copies of itself, surrounding the normal type pokemon, with clones. Togekiss, looked around confused on who to attack.

"Alright, Zoura, lets finish this battle with Dark Pulse."

"Zoura!"

A dark ball appears infront of all of the Zoura's mouths and rays of dark energy are released from the balls and ends up hitting the fairy type pokemon, sending the fairy type pokemon flying onto the ground, and its' eyes becoming swirly.

"Togekiss." The normal type pokemon said, unable to battle.

Cynthia was impressed, not Vincent and Jones who have both made it far in league, but by Bartly and Nathan who new and beginning trainers. Cynthia had been defeated in a battle in a long time and hadn't found anyone challenging either, until she met those two boys.

She knew that Bartly was ready for his mission to be the chosen one. She had Togekiss returned to its ball, and looked at it. "You did a great job." The pokeball is put up by her and she walks over towards Bartly and Nathan.

"You two are strong and powerful."

"But there rookies. Theres no way they could've beaten you." Jones said.

"Shut up."

Jones stood there in shockness.

"You two have a lot to learn about being a pokemon trainer. It's not about how many battles you've competed in, or how many leagues you've been in, or it's not about the experience. It's about the partnership between a trainer and his pokemon. And I felt that with these. I felt these two trainers have strong bonds with there pokemon and that's how they were able to win." She ranted, she began to pet Bartly's Zoura's fur, and Zoura liked it. "You could sense how much Zoura and Tyranitar, loved there trainers. Both Pokemon have so much personality and love for their trainers, why Vincent and Jones, you two felt static and rehearsed when it came to you're battles. That's come you two didn't win. You two are weak and need more to work on if you ever want to defeat me." She continued, on.

Jones and Vincent turn around and look at eachother and then look down, as they began thinking about what the girl was saying.

"I have to go now, but I have some advice to give y'all. Bartly, you are ready to be the chosen one you where meant to be. I could tell." She said.

"Yes ma'am." Bartly said as he shook his head agreeing with the girl.

"Nathan. You and Tyranitar need to find a way to mix you're different battling styles together. That's why he's not listening to you, as you two are way different when it comes to battling. But you're going to have to figure that out yourself. I know the answer, but I can't tell you."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Vincent and Jones, you two are canceled and trash. You need a lot to work on, and you two need to learn how to mature." She smiled. "I'll see you four soon. Goodbye." She turns around and begins walking away.

Nathan and Bartly smile, feeling confident in what the trainer told them. "See you soon!" She said.

"Can't wait to see you again." Nathan said.

"Bye." Bartly said.

"She's so awesome!" Zoura said feeling starstrucked.

"Shinx, shinx." The electric type said.

Jones and Vincent stood there thinking about what the champion had told them.

Nathan and Bartly turn around and laugh at the two boys, along with there pokemon.

"We beat the champion and you didn't!" The two boys sang, as they where gloating.

"Shut up!" Jones and Vincent shouted.

Chara stood there, watching the boys from behind the bushes. Chara smiles and walks away.

* * *

Hailey walked up to Professor Rowan's who was in his lab, watching the battle between Hamilton and Diana. The man was researching the form, that Hamilton's Mewtwo transformed into. The pokemon professor knew nothing about this form, and needed to find out about, but couldn't find anything.

"What's going on professor?"

"I have no idea…but whatever that form is…or is it an evolution…it's like a Mega version of Mewtwo…a Mega Mewtwo perhaps…" The professor told his assistant.


	9. Alola, Alola! (Series Finale)

_**Chapter 8: Alola, Alola!**_

 _Late at night, in the Ather Foundation's Laboratory, Lillie was running, trying to run away from the two Ather Foundation employees who were trying to chase after her, as she held the Child of the Stars Pokemon, Cosmog in her hands. "I got you Nebby." Lillie said as she continued to run, running for her life._

" _Cosmog." The psychic type pokemon who was shivering in fear screeched, feeling afraid of its life, not knowing what was going to happen to it next._

" _Get back here!" One of the Ather Foundation employees who was a male with tan brown hair said._

" _Give us back Cosmog!" The female employee said who was wearing white._

" _Never!" Lillie said, as she continued running, she closed her eyes and looked down in fear, but the teenage girl who had blonde hair and wearing a white sun hat. The girl quickly opens-up her eyes and sees two more Ather Foundation Employs infront of them, each one of them we're wearing white gloves._

 _She was corned and the blonde hair girl had nowhere to go, she turns around and sees that she had no way to escape, "Please." She begged, as the employees grew closer towards her._

" _How dare you try and steal something from your mother?!" The man said as he walked up closer to her._

" _I didn't mean too-"; Lillie, said as her eyes began to water up, the girl began to regret what she was doing but she had to do it. All of what she was doing was for Nebby, someone who she cared about a lot._

 _Nebby, the Cosmog lifts its head up and notices, Lillie's crying. Nebby turns around and glared at the Ather Foundation Employees who were looking trying to take it. Nebby's body becomes surrounded in a blue light and so does Lillie._

 _The Ather Foundation workers, stood there in shock, as Lillie and Nebby disappear._

" _Where'd she goes?" One of the male members asked, as all four of the Ather Foundation Members asked, as they turned their heads around trying to look for the young girl, who was wearing all white._

" _And wasn't there another Cosmog?" One of the female employees of the Ather Foundation asked._

 _Welcome to the world of Pokemon!_

 _It's a wonderful world filled with amazing creatures called Pokemon. People play with them, care for them, and even take part in a sport we like to call Pokemon battles. But battling isn't the only thing people like to do with pokemon. There are many other things people like to do with pokemon too._

 _This is the Alola. A region where the partnership of humans and Pokemon are different than other regions. Unlike the other regions, the relationship between Humans and Pokemon means a lot._

 _On Melemele Island in the sun was shining very brightly, letting out nice sun rays. In Hau'oli City, which was the biggest city in the Alola, Samirah and her Mimikyu run, going for a jog, as Mimikyu was resting on her right shoulder. Rhubarb, who had red hair, threw a Frisbee disk at his Rockruff, who leaps into the air and catches the flying disk with its teeth, Becky, who had red hair tied up into pigtails with blue ribbons, looks at her Litten, as she was sitting on an open grassfield, Freddy runs as his Rowlett runs with him, flapping its wings. Phoenix was walking with her Salandit, resting on her right shoulder. Havan was at the dock, watching his Popplio blow bubble balloons with its nose. Mariane and her Komala where walking as she held it in her hand, Salias was walking as his Vikavolt was flying right next to him, as Danny was petting his Drampa and Allison was eating ice cream with her Ribombee sucking the sweet out of it, Gladion pets his Type: Null and Hau and his Riachu we're eating Malasadas at the Malasadas Shop._

 _It was a sunny day, and very hot, with tons of people and pokemon outside, just enjoying themselves, as it was always sunny and hot in the Alola Region, unlike other regions._

Meanwhile, Sparky was sitting in the back of moving van, as his parents, Austin and Dixon Spark were in the front of the car. Dixon was a rapper and he was driving, while Austin was sitting there in the car, with his white lab coat, as he was a scientist.

Sparky was bored, not having much too do, as he was sitting in the car bored. Him and his parents we're getting ready to move, from the Kanto Region to Alola Region, as his father had got a job transfer. But Sparky didn't like that, as he liked his life at home, and not only that he was also going to be entering a new pokemon school that had just opened-up recently in the Alola Region.

Sparky had spiky blonde hair, and was wearing a yellow button up. Sparky was bored in the car, as he sat there, looking at the window. He really-wanted to go back home, and the boy sighs once again.

"Relax, yo." Dixon said as he was driving. "We're just moving here to Alola, you should be enjoying it."

"Eh." The boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Listen son. I know that moving to a new location can be hard, but you'll love Alola. I hear that the trainer school is a great school." He said.

"Meh." He said. "I don't know how a trainer school is going to help me become an Electric-Type Pokemon Master."

"It will totally help you accomplish you're dream." Professor Austin said, as he stops the car. He had an idea, thinking that it'll help his son out in the long run. "Why don't you, try looking around the city, just to see what's out there."

Dixon smiles. He was really, fond of the idea, that his husband had, and really-liked it. He thought it made a lot of sense, and could help-out his young son in the long run. "That's a good idea, yo!" Dixon said. "By doing that, he'll totally learn more about the Alola Region."

The teenage boy sighs. "Fine." He said. The teenage boy gets out of the car and sighs once again in disappointment. He turns around and looks at his fathers who were inside of the car, and once again sighs.

"Be home by five." Dixon, who was African American said, informing his son on what they wanted from him.

"Whatever."

"Have fun!" Austin waved, as Dixon drove off.

Sparky sighs, as he kicks the ground. The boy was still very disappointed in the fact that he had to move home. He missed his friends, he missed everything about living in the Kanto Region. He didn't like Alola, at all. The boy sighs.

"Stupid father, and stupid job transfer." The young male with blonde hair, wearing a yellow jacket with a yellow beanie, continues to walk down the sidewalk in the big city, as people walked by him. He had a down look on his face, as his head was titled down, looking at his shoes.

As he continues walking, the boy trips, however a teenage boy about his age, catches the boy, and Sparky looks up and sees a 5'8" tall boy. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, showing off his muscles. He was wearing blue jean pants, with cuts in them, showing off his ankles, and wearing black cowboy boots. Antonio was Mexican and he had a thick Mexican accent.

The boy, had spikey black hair that greased up in so much gel. "Woah there." The boy said in his thick rich accent.

Sparky blushes, as he looks at the boy. "Tha-tha-thank you." Sparky said, finding the Mexican teenage boy very attractive, and gaining an instant crush on him.

The tan brown skin boy smiles. "You're welcome." He said. The Mexican boy lets go of the other boy, and he continued to smile at him. He lets out his hand, wanting to greet the boy he saved with a handshake. "My name is Antonio Suarez-Lopez." He smiled.

Sparky blushes. He didn't know what to do, as he looked at the boy's hand. The caucasian boy with messy blonde hair, blushed really-hard, with his face being really, red – he started sweat, as the intensity from the good, looking boy, causing him to shake really, nervously.

Sparky swallows his spit. "I-I-I-I have to go." He stuttered. He turns around and begins running. However, he turns around and looks at the Mexican boy, knowing that he should at least, say thank you for saving him. "Thanks for saving me." He said. Sparky runs away.

Antonio stood there with his right eyebrow raised, confused as to what was really-going on. "Huh?" He asked.

Sparky continues running and sighs, as he runs behind the back of an alley. "Woo. Thank god I got out of there before I embarrassed myself." Sparky couldn't stop thinking about the Mexican boy who saved him earlier and was still blushing. "That Antonio boy was really hot." He said blushing. His attitude towards the Alola Region, slowly began to change. "Maybe, things won't be so bad in the Alola Region."

He smiled, and stretches out his body. He balls up his fist, and throws his right fist up into the air. He knew that there was something he had to do, as the clouds in the sky where scattered across with a flock of Pikipek flapping their wings in the air. "Time to explore Alola." The young boy said as he began running, down the streets of the city, passing by the people who were in the city.

The boy continues to run, he then stops as he sees an outdoor Malasada Shop, he turns around and smiles, as he was curious to taste one of the treats as he's never had one before.

He asks the man if he can by one, and the clerk ends up giving him one, and Sparky, the blonde hair boy, giving's him money, and then he proceeds to getting his malasada. The boy blushes, as he thought that the desert tasted really-good.

"Wow, that is so amazing." The boy said with his eyes turning into stars.

"They really are amazing." Antonio said, walking up to Sparky with a smile on his face.

Sparky blushes, as he looks at Antonio, who was standing right there. The boy began to shake nervously, and slowly began to sweat. "Antonio-Antonio-"

"Alola, Sparky."

"Alola. I know this is the region…"

Antonio laughs. "In Alola, people greet eachother by saying Alola. Alola is also used as a greeting."

"Oh."

Antonio smiles, as he walks up to the boy. "Why, did you ran away?" The boy said as grabs the boy rights arm and looks-into his eyes. "I want to speak to you some more."

Sparky blushes even harder as he swallows his spit. "You did?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to spend the afternoon together."

Sparky blushes. "I-I-I-sure." He said.

Antonio closes his eyes and turns his head to the right, as he smiles. "That's wonderful." He said. "We should go, there's this really awesome ice cream shop that sells Castelia Cones."

"Castelia Cones?"

"Yeah! There from the Unova Region, and there ooy gooey good!" Antonio smiles. "Don't you love it when white stuff enters you're mouth?"

Sparky swallows his spit. "Yeah, I love that…" He blushed.

"Give me you're pokemon!" A boy and a girl said. One had blue hair and the other had pink hair.

"Who are you?"

"Did this crusty nigga just ask us who we are yo?!" The female with the pink hair asked, the blue hair boy who she knew, in complete shocked that the Mexican boy had no idea who they were.

The blue hair boy laughs, as he does a sign. "We're Team Skull, yo! The raddist, evilest group in the Alola Region, yo!" The male said as he begins doing signs with his hands.

"Why is he doing signs with his hands?" The blonde hair boy wearing a beanie noticed. "You're not in a 90s-era hip hop video…" Sparky criticized.

The blue hair boy gets angry. "Shut up yo! And give me you're pokemon.

"Or, we're going to have to take it by force."

The male and female duo who were wearing Team Skull Uniforms grab there Pokeball and the tap the center of the pokeballs making the Pokeballs bigger. They then procced to doing a sign that looks like a Skull, and they then procced to tossing the pokeball into the air, and the pokeball opens-up releasing a Zubat and a Grimer.

"Zuu!"

"Grimer!"

Sparky looked at Grimer and noticed that it looked very different from the Grimer's he's seen back in Kanto, were Grimer's originated from. "Why does Grimer look different?"

"What do you mean?" Antonio asked.

"That Grimer is very colorful and has crystals in it? Were I'm from Grimer's are just purple."

Antonio smiles. "I learned about this in school. Some pokemon in the Alola Region have different forms because they adapt to the environment in the Alola Region." He said.

"That makes sense. It's really cool." Sparky said. His eyes turn into stars. "I'm really loving the Alola Region, I thought I'd hate it here.

"Are we ever going to battle yo?" The female with the pink hair asked.

"Yeah, ya'll wasting my valuable time." The man with blue hair responded.

Antonio turns around to make sure that Sparky was safe. "I'll protect you." He said.

That comment caused the blonde hair boy to blush really-hard. Antonio turns around and grabs one of his pokeballs throws it into the air. "Mudsdale, I choose you!" The ground type pokemon is then released.

"Mudsdale!"

"You're going down yo, isn't that right B?!" She asked the blue hair boy.

"Yes, A!"

Sparky sweatdrops. "What kind of names are A and B…"

"Zubat, use Aerial Ace!" The male with the blue hair ordered.

"Zubat!" The flying type surrounds itself in a white aroura. Zubat flaps its wings and charges over towards its opponent.

"Grimer, use Sludge Bomb."

"Grimer." Grimer releases a toxic bubble of poison, which was purple towards the pokemon; and spits it towards the ground type.

"Mudsdale, dodge it!"

"Dale!" The ground type pokemon moves in a hurry, both left and right, avoiding the attacks at it ran really-fast. Antonio smiles as he looks at the white ring on his right arm.

"Mudsdale, use Rock Smash."

The ring begins to glow, as the middle of the ring had a red crystal in it. The ring continues to glow blue, "Let's use All Out Pummeling!" The boy ordered, as he began dancing, and so does Mudsdale as both the trainer and his pokemons body begins glowing red. The teenage boy's energy enters, into Mudsdale and Mudsdale charges towards them.

The clouds begin to turn gray and collapse in towards eachother. Sparky looks up and notices that, the clouds were closing in on eachother. "Looks, like it's going to rain."

The red aura around Mudsdale turns orange and then Aura turns into a fist, the fist charges towards the two-poison type pokemon, and punches them, creating a gray cloud of explosion and sending the pokemon, flying towards there trainers, tackling them and sending them flying back and the Team Skull Members along with their pokemon fly into the sky, and blast off, the attack caused an explosion.

Not only that, but the explosion from the dust cloud, caused Sparky to fly back too. The cloud disappears. Antonio looks around and notices that the boy with blonde hair had disappeared, and began worrying.

"Where is he? Where did he go?" He asked.

Mudsdale shrugged his shoulders. "Dale." The ground type neighed.

Summer watched as she was with her Stufful, and shrugged her shoulders. "Boys." She shrugged. Summer had long blonde hair.

"Stufful!" The fighting type pokemon said.

Sparky falls onto the ground in a middle of a forest, almost near a bridge not knowing where he went. Last thing he remembered was that he was with his crush Antonio.

It begins raining, and thundering, thundering really-loudly. The boy gets up and looks at the rain. "I was right it was going to rain."

The boy turns around, and sees a girl wearing a sun hat, holding a Cosmog. It was Lillie, and she was still holding the Cosmog she stole from earlier, as she was running down the road.

The girl ends up tripping, causing Cosmog, also known as Nebby, to go onto a raggedy bridge nearby. The bridge begins shaking back and forth. "Cosmog!" The psychic type pokemon said in fear.

"Please, save Nebby for me."

"I will!" The boy nods his head and walks onto the bridge, he grabs Nebby. "I got you."

Nebby smiles.

However, as the rain began raining, very hard, it begins thundering really-loudly, making a very loud noise. The bridge ends up shaking, causing the ropes to break apart, and the bridge falls.

In-order to save Nebby for the girl, he throws Nebby up into the air, and Nebby lands infront of Lillie. Lillie smiles as she was happy that the psychic type pokemon was successfully saved.

"Nebby!" Lillie said.

"Cosmog!"

Lillie gets up and hugs Nebby. "I thought I lost you." She said as she looks at the psychic type pokemon.

"Nebby!"

However, Sparky continued to fall, and as he was falling, a big lightning bolt comes from the sky and ends up shocking the body. The body was being strucked by lighting and was being shocked. He screamed as he was being electrocuted in pain.

 _ **To be continued…?**_

In the Sinnoh Region, the second Cosmog, that escaped from the lab, was hopping in the forest at night-time. The psychic type pokemon was lost, alone and scared as it was hopping alone on a Route. As the Pokemon continued to hop along, it saw, Bartly, Nathan, Vincent, and Jones, who were walking down the road on their way to their next destination.

Nathan's Shinx was resting on his right shoulder and Bartly's Zoura was resting on his right shoulder. Cosmog looked at Bartly, and saw something in the trainer, but couldn't put its eyes on it. Cosmog's body becomes surrounded in a blue light and teleports into the boy's backpack. Cosmog slowly looks up and tries to see if anyone notices it, but no one did and the pokemon digs deeper into the boys' backpack.

Chara turns their head, as they were watching the four young boys from behind the trees and he glares at them.

 **Next time…A New Beginning!**

 **Authors Note:** This is the series finale of Different Paths, but don't worry, the Different Paths story is not over yet, more details will be revealed soon…


	10. In a Mine of His Own!

_**Chapter 9:**_

 _ **In a Mine of His Own!**_

 _Chapter Postdate: March 4, 2017_

Nathan, Bartly, Vincent and Jones run down the road, as they look at the outskirts of the Oreburgh Mine. The Oreburgh Mine was there next destination for their long journey throughout the Sinnoh Region. Each one of the, boys had a huge smile on their face, as Bartly's Zoura was resting on his head.

"Oreburgh City!" The four boys said.

"Zoura." The dark type Pokemon barked.

Vincent and Jones who were both concerned for the boy, turned around and looked at the young boy, resting their arms on their hips. "Do you remember what we've told you?" Vincent asked, the young boy.

Nathan folds his arms, and sighs as he rolls his eyes. "Yes, Roark is a rock type trainer." He said.

"Good."

"Do you remember everything we taught you during your training process?" Jones asked.

"Yes." Nathan sighs. "Why are you two being annoying?" Feeling slightly annoyed with the two teenage boys, who was trying to mentor him, not needing their help at all.

"We're not being annoying." Jones responded. "We're just trying to help you."

"Yeah, you got a Shinx whose inexperienced, a Ducklett you just caught and a Tyranitar who won't listen to you." Jones said. "Your team is a hot mess."

Nathan, feeling offended by that comment closes his eyes and folds his arms turning his head to the right. "Shut up, no one asked you."

"The truth hurts." Bartly laughed, as Zoura chuckled too.

Nathan balls up his fist as his face turned red. "No one asked you for your input!"

"Yeah you did, the moment you opened you're mouth." The brown hair boy said as he was waving his right index finger, with his right eye closed.

Nathan growl at Bartly, with anger.

The four teenage boys, walk on the rocky floor of the mine, trying to find Roark, the Gym Leader of the Oreburgh City Gym, who told them that he'd be there. The four young boys were turning their heads left and right, as they kept on walking.

"I wonder where Roark is." Bartly, the brown hair boy who had a Zoura on his head said as he was walking, turning his head left and right.

"I wonder if I can use my Spidey senses in, order to do so." Zoura said.

Bartly sweatdrops. "No, please don't start."

Jones was looking at his Town Map, looking up information about the Oreburgh Mines. He found some fascinating information about the old mines too, that he really liked.

"So much intriguing information, about this place."

"Take a shot every time he says Information." Vince shouted.

Jones Turns around and glares at the boy, and Vincent glares back.

"You guys made it!" Roark said, as he was walking alongside a girl with blonde hair that was tied up into a ponytail.

"Hey, Roark nice to see you." Nathan said, as he and his friends walk up to the boy and the girl.

"Brigette these are my friends, Nathan, Vincent, Bartly and Jonah."

Jones slumps down and falls. "It's Jones!" He shouted in anger, angry that someone got his name wrong.

Bartly's eyes turn into hearts as he looks at Bridget, the boy thought that she was very beautiful and fell in love with her at first sight.

"I may have a girlfriend." Bartly said, as he walks over towards Brigette, and grabs her right hand and kisses the hand. "But you're beauty is like that equal to the sun-" Jones grabs Bartly by the neck and throws him up into the air and the boy ends up fall down onto the ground, with his eyes turning into swirls.

"My mistake." Bartly said.

Brigette laughs, and so does everyone else.

"So Roark, what was that super important thing that you were supposed to be doing or whatever." Nathan said.

"You see." Roark reaches into his backpack and takes out a Skull Fossil. "Me and Brigette found this Skull Fossil while mining and we're about to revive it soon."

Jones eyes turns into stars. "A fossil? Here?"

"Boy, do you seem excited, like you're some sort of little kid." Vincent shrugged his shoulders, in a snarky way.

"Shut up! I've always wanted to witness a live fossil being born, after watching so many Jurassic Movies." Jones said.

"Well then, you're all in luck, all of you are invited to witness the birth of an old pokemon."

"Yay!" The four boys and Zoura all cheered.

While in the lab, the four boys, Roark and Brigette along with a few male scientists where all inside of the lab, looking at the Skull Fossil as it was inside of a glass container.

Two scientist pull a level and smoke surrounds the fossil as the fossil glows white.

"Wait1' Roark shouted, as he runs up to the fossil.

"Huh?" One of the scientists asked.

Roark removes the container and grabs the fossil.

"Roark what are you doing?" One of the scientists asked, as he looked at the fossil.

"This isn't safe, think of the fossil."

However, Roark ignored what the scientist where saying and proceeded to grab the fossil anyway. The fossil continues to glow white for a few more seconds, and the fossil stops glowing, as it morphs into the pokemon and it is revealed that the pokemon in the fossil was none other than…

 _Cranidos._

Roark held the rock type Pokemon in his hands, as if it was a newborn baby. The rock type opens up its eyes and looks at Roark. Everyone looked at the rock type pokemon in awe, amazed by how beautiful it looked.

"Its like a newborn baby." Bartly said.

Nathan takes out his Pokedex which looked like a Nintendo DS Lite, and opens it up. Nathan points the pokedex at the pokemon and the pokedex scans Cranidos.

"Cranidos, the Headbutt Pokemon and the pre-evolved form of Rampardos. This Pokemon was resurrected from an iron ball-like fossil, found from the ground. It downs prey with its head butts, that it likes to do from time to time. When in groups, baby Cranidos headbutt eachother to see who's the strongest." The pokedex recited.

Nathan puts the pokedex back into his pocket.

Brigette walks up to Craindos, and puts her hand on its blue head. "Aren't you the cutest." The blonde head girl said as she rubbed Craindos head.

Craindos, however didn't like her touching it one bit, and began crying and screeching really; loudly, causing everyone to hold their ears, but it was hard for Roark to do since he was holding Craindos so he had to use his other hand.

"Tell Craindos to stop screeching." Jones said.

Craindos continued to screech really; loudly, so Roark who was tired of the noise and wanted to calm down Craindos rubbed its head, and the rock type pokemon began to calm down slowly.

"Dos, dos." Craindos said as it rubs its head up against Roark. "Does, does." The rock type pokemon was slowly blushing in the process with a red line appearing infront of its nose, as Roark continued to rub its head.

"Aww, how sweet. Craindos really likes Roark." Vincent noticed.

Roark smiled, liking the feeling of holding the rock type pokemon in his arms and close to his chest. "You see its important for when a pokemon is awaken, reborn, or hatched to hold them closely. It shows how much you care for them." Roark explained.

"Its also proven to be another effective way to close the bond between a Pokemon trainer and a pokemon." He said.

Roark reaches into his pocket and pulls a gram cracker that was shaped like a bone. "Do you want one Craindos?" Roark asked, as he held the treat infront of the pokemons face.

"Dos, dos, Crain!" The rock type pokemon said with a big smile on its face. Craindos licks Roark and Roark begins to laugh.

"Haha." Roark laughed. Roark gives Craindos the treat, and the pokemon chews on it effectively.

Nathan stood there and began thinking. "I have an idea." Nathan reaches into his pocket and takes out two pokeballs and taps the center of the pokeballs. "We live in a modern world, so why don't we try to help Craindos learn about the modern world."

"That's a great idea." Roark said as he turns around and walks over to Nathan. "It can help Craindos learn more."

"Yeah." Bridgette replied.

"Why don't we all bring out all of our pokemon." Nathan throws his pokeballs up into the air and Ducklett and Shinx come out of there pokeballs.

"Elvis' you go interact with Craindos too." Bartly said.

Elvis rolls his eyes, "Fine." Zoura jumps off; of his trainers' head and walks over towards Ducklett and Shinx.

Jones and Vincent also both grab there pokeballs and throw them into the air. Jones' Sharpedo, Milotic, Feraligatr, Manectric, and Salemance all come out of the pokeball. Vincent's Greninja, Garchomp, Noivern, Zoroark, Sableye and Absol are all also released.

Roark looks at Craindos. "Craindos, you should go and play with everyone."

"Craindos?" The pokemon asked in a confused tone of voice.

Roark sets Craindos down, and Craindos turns around and looks at all, of the pokemon who were infront of it. Craindos shake in fear and begins to sweat. Craindos screeches really loudly, causing everyone to cover there ears. Craindos turns around and runs back to Roark, and jumps in his harms and snuggles up to Roark's chest as it stops screaming.

"Craindos, Crain." The rock type pokemon said in a calming type of voice.

"I have another idea!" Nathan said. "Maybe Craindos wants to battle!"

"Dos?" Craindos turns around, liking the idea of battling, so, so much and smiles. "Craindos!"

"I think Craindos really like this idea."

"Maybe it can be a tag battle, to help get some more interaction between other pokemon." Bartly said. "Me and Nathan VS. you and Bridgette."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Bridgette said. "Eeve Craindos wants to do it."

"Dos, dos."

"Is this something you really want to do?" Roark looked down at Craindos and asked that questions  
"Dos! Dos!"

Roark smiles. "Well its settled then. We're going to battle!" Roark balls up his fist and throws it up into the air. The boy with cordovan colored hair looks at Nathan. "If you win, Nathan, I'll give your gym badge."

Nathan smiles. "That sounds like a deal!"

Bartly and Nathan where on one side of the mine, as they; where inside the cave, where they; where going to battle, while Brigette and Roark where on the other side.

Infront of Nathan was Ducklett and in front of Bartly was Zoroark, while on the other end Craindos was infront of Roark. "Hey Bridgette what pokemon are you going to use?"

"My secret weapon." Brigette takes a tiny pokeball from out of her pocket and taps the center of the pokeball and the pokeball is made bigger.

"Who's that Pokemon?" Nathan asked, as he takes out his pokedex and the pokedex scans the Eevee, as Nathan pointed the pokedex at the normal type pokemon. "Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. An extremely rare Pokémon that, is very hard to find. It tends to adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms, that evolve in many different unique kinds of ways." The device informed.

"An Eevee, huh. If it's rare it must be strong." The brown hair boy Nathan, puts the pokedex away.

Vincent who was refereeing the battle, stood in the middle of the battlefield. "Roark and Bridgette will make the first move."

"Eevee use Quick Attack!"

"Eevee!" Eevee moves fast, moving in a swift pace left and right, as its body was surrounded by a white outline.

"Craindos use Headbutt."

"Cranidos."

Craindos moves really-fast, put the front of its head out infront of it.

"Have Elvis, use Shadow Ball." Nathan said.

"No, you're not the boss of me."

"Come on! If it use, Shadow Ball then that way it cause a big explosion."

"Like I said, don't tell me what to do!"

Nathan and Bartly glare at eachother with intensity.

"Zoura!" The dark type pokemon turns around and barks at its trainer, as it and Ducklett were waiting for their trainer to attack.

Eevee tackles Elvis and Craindos headbutts Ducklett. Ducklett and Elvis are sent flying back and fall onto the ground.

"See this is you're faul! Because of you my Elvis was tackled." Bartly howled at the boy.

Nathan rolls his eyes. "Maybe if you were paying attention, you could've tackled me."

Nathan and Bartly glare at eachother again.

Bridgette and Roark where so in sync, that two quickly hold hands, and Jones notices this, but Bridgette and Roark look at eachother and blush and quickly un hold hands, however the two of them then ball up their, fist.

"Eevee!"

"Craindos!"

"Use Hidden Power."

Craindos and Eevee both leap into the air, as the duo are surrounded by emerald colored spheres, the spheres float over towards Zoura and Ducklett and pelt the two pokemon causing them to fly back and hit the ground hard.

"Zoura!"

"Ducklett!"

The two pokemon eyes where in the shapes of swirls and where unable to battle.

"Ducklett and Elvis are unable to battle, that means that victory goes to Brigette and Eevee." Vincent referred.

Brigette and Roark high five eachother, as they run up towards there pokemon and hug it.

"Craindos, you did great with your first battle, assuming, that was you're first battle."

"Craindos!" Craindos licks Roark, causing Roark to laugh.

Bridgette pets Eevee.

"We lost!" Bartly and Nathan pouted as they tilted their hands down.

"And you only have yourself to blame. You two did horrible in that tag battle." Jones commented.

"Shut up!" Nathan and Bartly shouted.

Later that night, outside near the mine, Craindos was rubbing its head up against Roark's chest and Roark was laughing, as the moon was out and bright.

Roark holds Craindos out and smiles at it, and Craindos does the same.

"I had a great day with you today." Roark said.

"Craindos." Craindos smiles.

"Would you like to come along with me? And be my partner pokemon?"

"Dos, dos! Craindos!"

The rock type smiles and so does Roark. Roark reaches into his pocket and takes out a Dusk Ball. The boy taps the center of the Dusk Ball and the ball becomes enlarged. Roark throws the Dusk ball and the dusk ball opens-up and releases a purple aroura. Craindos surrounds itself in a purple aroura, Craindos goes into the ball and the ball closes.

The ball begins to shake and shakes again. While, everyone glares at the Pokeball; watching with intense stare, wondering what would happen next.

The ball shakes again, again, and again, and then stops. Four golden stars surround the dusk ball and the Craindos was successfully caught.

Roark smiles, and so does everyone else. The boy walks over and grabs the pokeball. "I caught a Craindos!" The gym leader cheered.

"Congratulations." Brigette said as she walks up to the young man.

"Thanks." Roark blushed.

Nathan sighs and walks up to Roark. The young boy had been doing some thinking when it came to his upcoming gym battle against the other guy.

"Roark I want a rematch against you!" Nathan said as he balled up his fist and stared at the guy.

Roark nods his head and agreement. "Alrighty then. I'll be waiting at the gym, you can challenge me, whenever you want!"

"Fine!"

Nathan and Roark glare at eachother, the intensity between the two of them was on!


	11. Off to a Rocky Start!

**Chapter 10: Off to a Rocky Start!**

 **Chapter Postdate: March 8, 2017**

The cordovan haired boy, Roark was glaring at his opponent Nathan, who we're both standing on opposite sides of the battlefield. The battlefield was very rocky, and plastered with many different types of rocks, of all shapes and sizes, with many different varieties. The room was very empty, as the stadium was in the middle of a very big stadium with Bartly (his Zoura on his head), Vince and Jones (who had a nickname we're people called him Jones), as the, four boys, Bridgette and Roark were inside the Oreburgh City Gym, where Nathan was getting ready for his next gym battle against Roark, which was a

The ref for the battle, who was a boy, and wearing mining gear, walks on top of a small podium, so he could referee the battle between the two. He had blue hair and was wearing gloves. "This will be a three on three POKEMON battle between Gym Leader Roark, and the Challenger, Nathan." He said.

"Only the challenger, Nathan will be allowed to substitute Pokemon, and because of that, Roark will make the first move." The ref said. The ref name was Kyle.

Vincent looks at Nathan who was on the battlefield and had a rustling feeling in his stomach, not feeling so confident for his traveling companion who was on the battlefield. Vincent turns to Jones. "Do you think that Nathan is going to be able to win?"

Jones turns around and looks at Vincent. Jones shrugged. "I'm not so sure about that." He turns back around and looks at the battlefield. "I'm pretty sure this battling is going to be unpredictable."

"It better be!" Elvis, the Zoura, who was on Bartly' head said. "I've got money on Roark."

"And I got money on Nathan," Bartly said. "I just want to see what type of BS he's going to pull for this battle." He explained. "I know there's going to be so many tricks up Nathan's sleeve."

"Is Nathan usually a good battle?" Bridgette, who was clueless and didn't know Nathan that much, asked, as she wanted to know more information.

"Eh?" The three human young boys and Zoura all said, as they all sweatdropped.

"Good battle is a strong word," Jones said.

Nathan had a sharp and confident look in his eye as the young boy balled up his fist. Nathan who had brown hair and wearing fingerless gloves, like his idol; Ash Ketchum, glared at Roark.

He wanted to get his revenge since he lost against Roark in their previous battle at the Oreburgh Mine and wanted to beat him this time, so he could get his first gym badge, which was going to help him get closer to going to the SINNOH LEAUGE.

"Bring it on!" Roark responded. "I'm looking forward to seeing what you've got, and if you improved from our last battle."

"We have! We did a lot of training, all in the vain of protecting skills and strategy to beat you!" He threatened. Nathan looks up to the lights in the ceiling in the room and grins.

"I'm going to prove to you, Ash! That I'm not weak." Nathan began to think back to the day, he met up with his idol Ash Ketchum.

 _It was three years ago, in Pallet Town, as Nathan was a young seven-year-old boy, as he was wearing a tank top shirt with a Charmander on it, with blue jean shorts and black flip flops Nathan was with his mother, Mina, and father Julien, as they were at Carnival dedicated to the Hero of Pallet Town Ash Ketchum._

 _The young boy Nathan smiles with so much glee as he sees Ash Ketchum with his friends, Ash, Misty and Brock, with his Pikachu on his shoulder. Nathan was happy as his idol was standing right in front of him._

 _The young boy Nathan, who had a brown beanie hat, grabbed his mother's shirt, as she was wearing a long sunflower dress and the young half Asian, half caucasian boy with brown eye tugs on the dress. "Mommy, mommy!" Nathan shouted._

" _What sweetie?" Nathan's mother Mina, who had black hair that was tied up into two braids said as she turned around and looked at her son, young._

" _There's Ash Ketchum!" The boy with so much excitement in his voice, pointed towards, as his eyes turned into stars, his two checks had red-purple circles hovering above his mouth. The young Nathan jumps up and down. "I wanna go see Ash, I wanna go see Ash!"_

" _Okay, okay!" She said as he hurries ups and runs._

" _WAIT!" His mother shouted, as her son, runs up to Ash._

" _Ash, Ash!" The young boy said._

" _I'm you're the biggest fan and one day, I want to have a POKEMON battle against you and your Pikachu!"_

 _Ash smiles. "Alright little man, it's a promise. Show me when you're strongest how tough you are!"_

 _Nathan smiles. "It's a deal!"_

In the present day, Nathan shakes his head, shaking away the memory of when he met Ash which was the best day of his life. He grinned at Roark and knew what he had to do. "I made a promise to Ash Ketchum, that I will show him my strength in a Pokemon Battle. I will meet my idol again and battle him!" Nathan shouted.

The boy reaches grabs one of the poke balls on his belt buckle and taps the center of the Pokeball, which makes the pokeball bigger. "I'm going to beat you in a Pokemon battle Roark."

Roark smiles. He liked the confidence that the teenage boy had in him. Roark could sense the passion and energy that was flowing through the boy, and that's what Roark liked about Pokemon trainers who came to challenge him at his gym.

"Let's agree to make this the best battle either one of us has ever had. Is that a deal, Nathan?" Roark asked.

"It's a deal." Nathan agreed with a smile.

"Geodude, I choose you!" Roark grabs his heavy ball, which he got from Kurt in the Johto Region and tosses the ball, which opens, up and lets out a navy; blue aura, which dissolves and sends out Geodude. The ball closes and spins back towards Roark.

"Geodude." Geodude curls up into a ball and rolls and then uncurls. "Dude, dude." The rock type Pokemon was levitating in the air without a care in the world.

"Who's that POKEMON?" Jones asked as he reached and grabbed his Sinnoh Pokedex which was blue, and shaped like a Nintendo DS. Jones got his pokedex from PROFESSOR ROWAN, in Sandgem Town.

The boy points the Pokedex at Geodude, and the Pokedex begins to scan it: "Geodude, the Rock Pokemon, and the Pre-Evolved form of Graveler. Many Geodude, live on mountain trails and remain half buried while keeping an eye on climbers and hikers. It is impossible to distinguish from rocks, as it slams against others in contests of hardness, to see who is the more dominant."

Jones puts the pokedex away. "Judging by the way it looks, Geodude seems like a pretty defensive Mon."

"Ducklett, I choose you."

Nathan tosses his pokeball and his Pokemon, Ducklett, who was a water and flying type pokemon comes out of the pokeball, flapping its wings. "Duck, duck." The water and flying type pokemon flapped its wings, very hastily.

The ref, who was a young boy in his twenties does a spin. "Battle begin!"

Roark balls up his fist and throws his arms out in front of him, He was getting into the heat of the battle even before the battle begun. "Geodude, use Defense Curl."

Geodude curls up into a ball and rolls on the ground in a circle, and then leaps up and rolls again. "Geo, geo." The rock type pokemon was obeying its trainer by using the attack its trainer wanted it to do.

Geodude uncurls, and its defensive had risen, making it impossible for, a physical attack to do a lot of damage to the rock type pokemon.

"Uh oh, Roark used a defensive attack." Bridgette noticed.

"Told you." Jones playfully teased as he closed his right eye and stuck out his lounge.

"How is Nathan going to recover from that?" Zoura asked.

"it's easy." Vincent chuckled.

"How is it easy?" Bridgette and Jones both asked.

"He has to use the offensive attack," Vincent replied.

"What is Nathan's Ducklett move set?" Jones asked.

"Roost, Water Gun, Wing Attack and Aqua Jet," Bartly said.

Nathan stood there with a grin on his face, trying to recovering from the Geodude's attack, as he knew he had to make a quick comeback in, order to defeat the defensive pokemon, Geodude.

"What move can I use to counter Geodude's attack." The young boy thought to himself. "Hmm…" The more he thought about it, he finally came up with a solution for an attack he could use.

The boy snaps his fingers. "I got it. Ducklett uses Water Gun."

"Klett!" Ducklett opens, up to its beak and shoots out a stream of light blue, a gush of cool refreshing water, which is on its way towards hitting Geodude.

"Geodude, deflect it with Defense Curl."

"Geodude, geo." Geodude curls up into a ball, as the water is still hitting the rock, and making the rock pokemon, wet. Geodude was raising up its defense.

"Come on Ducklett, keep using water gun."

"Lett!" The pokemon gargled.

Roark smirked, he caught on to what the pokemon was doing and smile. "Alrighty then, Geodude use Rollout."

"Geodude!" Geodude rolls into the water, splitting it in half, breaking the boy's attack.

Nathan smiles with glee. "I knew you'd do that, you fell right into my trap!"

"Huh?" Roark asked in confusion.

Nathan lets out his hands and swings them in front of him with a big confident and cocky smile on its face. "Finish it off with Wing Attack."

Ducklett's wings surround itself in a white aura, and flies towards Geodude, closing its mouth. Ducklett slaps Geodude in the fact, twice, making Geodude fly back and hitting the ground.

"Now, for the Final Attack use, Wing Attack; once again."

"Ducklett." Ducklett slaps Geodude twice again, Geodude falls to the back of the wall and its eyes turn into Xs. Meaning that it was out of energy to continue with battling.

"Geo, geo."

"Geodude is unable to battle. Victory goes to Ducklett." The referee accounted, declaring Ducklett as the winner of the battle between it and Geodude, he had his arms raised in the process of refereeing too.

Jones, Bartly, Zoura and Vincent all smiled with glee, happy that their friend had successfully won a gym battle. "He did it!" Jones said as he got up and cheered even more.

"I knew he could do it," Vincent responded.

Bridgette looks down, feeling disappointed in the fact that her friend has lost a pokemon battle, but she wasn't giving up hope, hoping that he could pull through and win the next battle. "You can do it, Roark, just believe."

Roark smiles. "Thanks' Brigette!" He replied. "I'm going to win this for her." He thought to himself. "You did a good job Geodude." he grabbed the heavy ball for his Geodude and points it at Geodude. "Return."

The rock type is returned; back into its ball, and he grabs another Heavy Ball, as he put Geodude's ball away. "You did a great job, Nathan. I can tell that you've improved since our last battle, I'm impressed." Roark stated.

"Thanks, my dude," Nathan responded. "I and Ducklett had been doing so much training, and now we've improved!"

"Ducklett!" The water type quack'd as it rests its webbed on the stonewall of the battlefield, holding one wing out and the other folded, resting on its right side.

"Here's my next all-star, go Onix!"

Roark tosses the ball and it opens; up, as Onix is released onto the battlefield and ready to battle. "Onix!" The rock type pokemon roared. The rock type pokemon was the tallest thing in the room.

"Who's that Pokemon?" Vincent asked, as he grabbed his black pokedex, opens it up and points it at Onix, so the Pokedex can scan the rock type pokemon.

"Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon and the pre-evolved form of Steelix. When it travels underground, it causes rumbling and tremors, as this rock type pokemon can move at 50 mph per minute. It squirms through the ground using its long and rugged body, made, out of rocks, as it always eats while burrowing." The POKEDEX recited. He puts the pokedex away, glad that he was informed on the rock type pokemon that was standing in front of him.

"Look like another Pokemon with high defensive," Bartly said.

"Nah, to me, it looks pretty frail," Jones said.

"Onix, use Iron Tail!"

Onix roars, as the bottom of its long body glows white and swings it, towards Ducklett, however, Duckett, who was a lot faster than the rock type pokemon spreads out its wings and flies, as a way to quickly dodge the attack.

"That a boy, Ducklett, now use Aqua Jet."

"Ducklett!" The water type pokemon becomes enclosed by a lush light blue water, that cool, clean and refreshing. Ducklett soars towards Onix, as if It was like a jet, in a hurry. And quickly tackles the rock type pokemon, sending it flying back and hitting the edge of the stadium's wall.

"Onix, onix." The large rock snake roared, as it closes its eyes and its eyes turn into swirls, meaning it was unable to battle and making this Ducklett's second victory.

"Onix is unable to battle. Victory goes to Ducklett once again."

Both Ducklett and Nathan who were in sync smile with so much glee. "We did it!" Nathan cheered, as he threw his right fist into the air.

"Let!" The water type did the same thing as its trainer, but with its left wing instead, happy that it defeated a pokemon for its trainer, who it was battling for.

Roark sighed. "Onix great job." He complimented, turning around and pointing a ball towards Onix, making Onix recall back to the place where it came from once before and he puts the ball away and grabs another, this time a dusk ball.

"Time for my secret weapon." He tosses the ball and Craindos are released onto the battlefield, with a serious grin on its face. "Craindos." The rock type pokemon said.

"So you're using Craindos…" Nathan thought to himself, as he looked at his opponents pokemon. He began thinking about what he could do and came up with a solution. He grabs a pokeball and pokemon is returned.

He puts the pokeball away and grabs another one. "Shinx, I chose you!" The boy throws the pokeball and the electric type pokemon Shinx comes out.

"Shinx, shinx!"

The electric type pokemon glared at Craindos glared and the rock type pokemon did the same. The tension between the two pokemon of different types, both glared at each other.

Jones and Vincent both facepalm.

"Who uses a rock type against an electric type pokemon?" Vincent asked, feeling disappointed in his friend, hoping that he would think of doing something better.

"He was killin' it with just Ducklett alone," Jones said.

Bartly didn't like that kind of negativity. "Be positive! Nathan's going to come up with a solution for this battle, just give it time."

"Shinx is such an odd choice," Roark said.

"I like to be unpredictable. My idol Ash Ketchum would do the same thing." He replied.

"Ash, huh?" Roark said, recalling memories from the past. "I battled him before."

Nathan smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, he did a good job."

"Well, I can show just as much strength that Ash did in his battle. Let's do this thing, Shinx!"

"Shinx!"

"Craindos lets give it our best too."

"Craindos!"

Shinx, Nathan, Roark, and Craindos all glared at eachother before their battle was going to begin. Roark was ready to make his first move. There was one thing on the gym leader's mind, and that was winning this here battle against the young boy, Nathan, who was only ten years old.

Roark folds his fist. "Craindos use Slash."

"Craindos, crain." Craindos dashes, towards its opponent with a strict glare in its eyes, ready to defeat the electric type pokemon that was standing in front of it.

Brigette looked and was amazed by the rock types movement in battle. "For a newly revived Pokemon, Craindos really does move pretty fast."

Roark's Craindos runs up to Nathan's Shinx. The latter's claws were glowing white with a very bright aroura around them. Craindos tries to scratch Shinx by slashing him, but Shinx dodged by jumping aback. As the two pokemon, we're standing on the rocky battlefield.

"Alright, Shinx use Swift."

"Shinx!" Shinx leaps and does a backflip, as the tiny star on its tail glows yellow and Shinx releases a bunch of tiny yellow stars that spin like shuriken's towards Craindos.

"Craindos, destroy those stars."

"Dos!" The pokemon bounces into the air and does a spin, as it uses its sharp claws to scratch the tiny yellow stars, as they evaporate in the air, and explode, creating rainbow-colored fireworks.

"That looks like a POKEMON Contest move in the appeals round." Vincent who was training to be a POKEMON COORDINATOR said with amazement as he watched the fireworks show in front of him.

"Now use Zen Headbutt, Craindos."

"Craindos!" Craindos head glows light blue as it spins towards Shinx and then charges towards it, and tackles the electric type pokemon extremely hard, sending the flying type pokemon back, but Shinx flips feet fist with one eye closed.

Shinx took a lot of damage from the attack, but the electric type pokemon wasn't ready to give it all up, just by being hit by one little attack. Shinx was determined to win this battle for its friend and was going to prove to everyone how strong it is.

"Shinx, shinx." The electric type growled at its opponent.

"Wow, Shinx is really strong." The dark type pokemon Zoura noticed as it was using telepathy in order to talk and speak human language.

"You can really sense the bond between the two trainers." Bridgette who was impressed by Nathan said, slowly shifting towards wanting Nathan to win instead of her friend Roark who she had a connection too.

Craindos flops its feet on the ground glaring at Shinx.

"Wow, you're Shinx is pretty impressive. I can tell the two of you had done quite a bit of training since your last battle a while back." Roark complimented.

"Why thanks!"

"Ash would be proud." Nathan thought to himself.

"But no matter what, I'm still going to win this battle. Craindos use Fire Fang."

"Dos!"

Craindos teeth become engulphed by flames, and sprints towards Shinx. Shinx growled and glares at the opponent who was sprinting towards it. Craindos sinks its teeth ints Shinx's body, both burning and biting the electric type pokemon, which makes Shinx falls onto the ground.

"Shinx…" The electric type pokemon was in so much pain.

"Criandos!" The rock-type pokemon lands back onto the ground and in front of its trainer, glaring at Shinx and hoping to defeat Shinx, in hopes of impressing its training.

Nathan wasn't ready to give up the battle and believed that his starter pokemon could win this battle. He had high hopes for it. "Come on Shinx, I know you can do it!"

"Shinx!" Shinx slowly gets up with one eye opened and the other closed as it was shaking, since it was in so much pain from all of the attacks against the rock type pokemon it was battling.

Shinx shoots straight up and grins, however, the tiny pokemon was still trying to recover as it had damage done to it. "Shinx, shinx."

"That's the spirit, Shinx!"

"Shinx." The pokemon smiled, enjoying the encouragement it got from its trainer.

"Craindos lets finish this with Zen Headbutt."

"Dos."

Craindos chrome glows blue, as it charges in full towards the electric type pokemon really fast, in hopes of trying to defeat it in a pokemon battle.

"Shinx!" The electric type pokemon growled, as it was getting kind of scared o what will happen to it, as Craindos charges towards it in a hurry.

Shinx was waiting for its trainer to make a move, as it stood there. "Shinx, Shinx," Shinx growled.

"Use Wild Charge to counter it."

"Shinx."

Shinx stomps on the ground as It dashes towards the rock type pokemon, with its body becomes surrounded in a white electricity. Shinx leaps on the rocks on the battlefield in a rush, jumping left and right and left and right again.

Shinx jumps one last time and rushes midair towards its opponent. Shinx and Craindos tackle each other, with the two attacks colliding and creating a big smoke cloud.

The battle was so intense, that everyone who was watching the battle was on the edge of the seat, waiting to see what was going to happen after the dust cloud.

The dust cloud disappears and both Shinx and Craindos appeared to be fine, as the two pokemon were breathing heavy and received a lot of damage from each other's attacks.

However, Craindos eyes roll back to his eyes and the pokemon falls onto the ground as it eyes become swirly in the process. "Craindos." The pokemon that was no unable to battle cried in pain.

Nathan and Shinx both smiled, and so did his friends, and Brigette.

"Craindos is unable to battle. That means that victory goes to Nathan the challenger and his Shinx."

Nathan smiles widely, as Shinx turns around and leaps into the air to go towards its trainer and Nathan grabs his pokemon and the two hug each other as Shinx licks Nathan, causing him to laugh.

"You did a great job, out there Shinx. I'm proud of you."

"Shinx." Shinx cheered.

Roark looked down, but he wasn't too sadden by the lost, as he walked up to Craindos and bedded down and rubbed its chrome as he lifted the rock type pokemon up. "You did great too, I'm proud of you."

However, Craindos looked down, feeling disappointed in itself. "Craindos, crain."

Roark smiles and looks at his partner pokemon. "I'm proud of you that's all that matters."

Craindos smile. "Crain."

Late that evening, everyone was outside and in front of the gym, with Nathan and his friends on the right side and Roark and Brigette on the left side of them. Everyone was happy with the outcome of the battle and were entertained by the battle in the process.

Roark was holding his hand out, and in his hand was the Mine Badge, it was the badge that Roark gives out to trainers who defeat him in his gym.

"As proof of your victory in my gym. I present to you, the Mine Badge." Roark said, as Frosty grabs the badge with his right hand and smiles as he looks at it.

Frosty turns around as he raises his right arm up and spins. "I got the mine badge." He shouted. He puts the badge in his pocket and looks at Roark with a confident look on his face.

"I enjoyed our battle. You should a rock-hard battling spirit." He explained. "In your battle you showed a great teamwork with you're pokemon and a strong bond."

"Me too."

Nathan and Roark give each other a handshake.

Brigette swallows her spit as she had something she wanted to tell Nathan, as there was something she wanted to ask him. She walks up to him with a smile on her face. "Nathan."

"Yes, Brigette."

"I think you did such a great job in you're battle, that…" She reaches into her pocket and pulls out Eevee's Pokeball. She turns around as the ball opens and Eevee is released. She grabs Eevee. "…you could raise Eevee for me, while you're on you're journey."

"Huh?" Everyone asked in shock.

Brigette smiles. "It's that I'm super busy, as I'm in charge of the Storage System here in the Sinnoh Region, and I want Eevee to get strong, I can tell Eevee wants it too." She explained.

"And when I saw your battle against Roark, it made me think about having you raise Eevee for me, while you're on your journey." She continued on "That's why I want to ask you for this favor."

Nathan smiles. "Are you sure Eevee wants that too?"

Brigette turns around and looks at Eevee. "How would you like to travel with Nathan and get stronger?"

"Eevee!" The normal type pokemon agree, wanting to get stronger by traveling with Nathan, Eevee jumps into Nathan's arms, which takes Nathan aback, as he liked holding Eevee in his arms.

"Well, then it's settled," Nathan said, as Eevee licks his cheek, which causes Nathan to laugh in the process. The young boy turns around and looks at Eevee. "You're going to like traveling with us."

"Eevee!" The pokemon agreed, having high hopes for the future of traveling with Nathan and his friends.

"Also, I was wondering if I can borrow you're Ducklett so I can do some research on it. I want to learn more about Pokemon from the Unova Region." She explained.

"Sure." Nathan replied, as Nathan reaches into his pocket and grabs Ducklett's pokeball and gives it to Bridgette, and grabs it and puts the pokedex in her pocket.

"I'll take good care of Eevee."

"Eevee."

"And I'll take care of Ducklett."

Jones turns around and looks at the sun, that was getting ready to set, as it was getting late. "Looks like we should be going." Jones said, as he watched the sun.

"Before you go, you should go check out the gym in Eterna City."

"Goodbye!" The four friends wave.

"Bye!" Bridgette and Roark waved back.

"Great, that sounds like a plan. Eterna City here we come!" Nathan replied as he turns around and begins running with the Eevee in his hands.

"Wait up!" Bartly said as he begins running, with Zoura on his head. "Slow down!" Zoura said.

"Should we catch up to them?" Jones asked.

"Yeah." Vincent responded, as the two boys running to catch up too there friends.


	12. Love, Houndour Style!

**Chapter 11: A Fight for Love is Like a Fight for Being Alive! Houndour VS. Luxray!**

 **Chapter Postdate: April 16, 2017**

The four teenage boys, where inside of a nearby pokemon center looking at a computer screen where Professor Rowan was on the other side of the video phone screen with the four teenage boys, Zoura and Shinx all looking at the old man. The inside of the Pokemon Center was filled with many pokemon trainers, who were there to have their pokemon get some much-needed rest and relaxation.

A young girl with purple hair was walking outside of the Pokemon center, along with her Houndour on her right shoulder, as it turned around and looked at the four boys and the Zoura.

However, one thing caught the fire type Pokemon's eye; and that was Bartly's Zoura. The fire type pokemon blushed as it had fallen in love at first sight.

Ignoring her trainer, the Houndour hops over and hides behind a pole, peaking around in the corner and looks at the Zoura, who she had fallen in love with.

"Houndour-" She turns around and sees that Houndour had gone missing. The girl turns around and looks for Houndour. "Houndour, where did you go?" She asked as she was panicking, looking for her Pokemon who had gone missing.

Behind Professor Rowan who was inside of his lab, was his assistant Hailey, who had her Aipom resting on her right shoulder. Both Rowan, Hailey, and Aipom all had huge smiles on their faces, as they looked at the young boys. "Thank you, Vincent and Arties, for sending your pokemon."

"You're welcome Professor," Arties said. "I only wanna bring Manectric and Sharpedo with me for my journey, I wanna do some more special training with just those two," Arties said.

"Same. I only need Sableye and Greninja." He said. "It's better as a coordinator to have a limit amount of pokemon on hand because there isn't a battle around," Vincent told the old man.

Professor Rowan's smile turns into a stern and serious look. "Thank you. I'll make sure that both of your pokemon are taken care of." He said.

Vincent And Arties bow down, to the old man. "Thank you, sir."

Professor Rowan nods his heads.

Hailey walks up to the computer screen, she couldn't get the battle between Diana and Hamilton out of her, and she needed to know what was that, that happened to Hamilton's Mewtwo. Both her and Rowan had been doing a lot of research trying to find out what exactly was going on with Mewtwo. "We have something to tell you."

"Tell us?" Bartly asked.

"What do you want to tell us?" Zoura asked.

"Yes," Hailey said. "Where are you guys located?"

"Where on our way to the Oreburgh Mine." Nathan, the boy with brown hair explained to the girl.

Professor Rowan clears his throat. "We'll goodbye." The boy said in a hurry as he turns off the computer screen, ending the video chat call. He turns around and glares at Hailey, being very angry at the girl. "We can't tell them yet."

"Why not?"

"It's a secret. We have to do more research." He said. "Whatever that is, that Hamilton's Mewtwo did, it's powerful," Rowan said to himself.

The four boys and Bartly's Zoura who was resting on his head, walked out of the pokemon center, in Oreburgh City, and were now in the backyard of the Pokemon Center, which had a big battlefield.

"Do y'all want to have a Pokemon Battle?" Arties said as he turned around and looked at his friends, balling up his fists, and staring at everyone.

"Why not," Vincent responded.

Vincent and Arties stood on opposite sides of the battlefield, each one of the two trainers glaring at each other, as the wind was blowing their hair aback.

"How about a three on three rival battle?"

"Deal," Arties replied.

As time move forwards, and the sun was getting ready to set. The four teenage boys were still located in the back of the Pokemon Center's battlefield; getting ready for the big battle between Arties and Vincent.

Vincent was standing on the right side and Arties was standing on the left side. As they were standing there the wind was blowing, sending the young boys hairs flying along with the wind.

The two boys both had confident looks on their faces, each one with a determination to the win the battle and defeat the other one. As the two were glaring at each other with anticipation, Bartly, Zoura, and Nathan were watching the battle. As Zoura was sitting on Bartly's lap, Elvis saw a girl standing there.

The girl had purple hair that was tied into two pigtails. She was wearing overalls with a rainbow-colored shirt. The girl had a worried look on her face as if she was looking for something, and Elvis, the Zoura wanted to help.

Arties grabs a Pokeball and proceeds to tap the center of the button. "Can I have the first attack?" He asked in confidence.

Vincent shrugged his shoulders. "Go ahead. But I'm still going to win anyway." The brown-haired boy predicted, hoping that he would win the battle.

Elvis jumps off Bartly's lap and runs towards the girl. Bartly was surprised by this and he gets up and goes and chase after his Pokemon, Nathan gets up and goes and run over towards his friend.

"What's going on?" Vincent asked, as he and Arties, stop the battle they were going to be having and runs over towards their friends.

The girls turn around and look at Zoura and were confused by it.

"Ae you okay ma'am?" Elvis asked running up to the trainer.

She shakes her head no. She was not okay. The four boys stop as they catch up to Elvis, however, Elvis's trainer Bartly was very mad at his Pokemon.

"How many times have I told you to stop running off like that." Bartly scolded.

"I had to run off, I could sense that this girl was in danger," Zoura said.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I am in danger. My precious Houndour has gone missing!"

"Oh no!" The four boys and Zoura all shouted.

"How'd that happen?" Nathan asked.

"I have no idea!"

The young girl who had gray bobs in her hair that matched her purple hair with high waisted jean shorts with a crop top, purples sneakers and a plaid shirt tied around her waist. She was holding an egg in her hands, also.

The young girl was real, worried about her Pokemon, stood there in fear. "I'm really worried about my pokemon." She said as she grabbed Arties' shirt and started shaking him.

Kendra's face gets red, and then even redder. "I NEED MY POKEMON!" She shouted, in Arties' face, very loudly, leaving the to be very confused as to what was going on.

Arties' eyes turned into swirls and his head spins.

"Well, I know what we're going to do today," Bartly said.

"I feel like that's a reference to somewhere." Zoura thought.

The fire/dark type pokemon shyly walks up to its trainer, who was with her friends, but was very shy as it looked at Zoura, who was standing right next to Bartly.

"Houndour! Houndour!" The dark type pokemon barks shyly, as it walks slowly runs behind its trainer in shyness. "Houndour." The fire type pokemon said.

"It's Houndour!" Bartly said. Bartly grabs his pokedex and opens the pokedex, and the pokedex scans the fire type pokemon, who was hiding behind the girl.

"Houndour, the Dark Pokemon and the pre-evolved form of Houndoom. It conveys its feelings using many different cries. It works in a pack to cleverly take down prey, any chance it gets." The robotic pokedex recited. Bartly closes the Sinnoh Modeled pokedex and puts it in his pocket.

Kendra turns around and grabs the dark type pokemon and hugs it. She hugs it very tightly and nuzzles her head up against the fire type pokemon. "I missed you, so, so, much."

"Houndour, Houndour." The fire type pokemon said crying.

"I missed you, so, so, much."

"Houndour."

"Now that I've found you, we have to get ready and prepare."

"Prepare? Prepare for what?" Nathan asked.

"The Pokemon Contest."

"Pokemon contest?!" Vincent asked as he walked out in front in a hurry, as his dream was to become a top coordinator, along with his Pokemon. "What pokemon contest?"

"The pokemon contest, here in Jubilife City." The girl explained as she was holding her pokemon.

"What's a pokemon contest?" Zoura asked.

Vincent's eyes turn into flames, as the boy was furious that his friend didn't know what a Pokemon contest was, which made him really, really, angry. "HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHAT POKEMON CONTESTS ARE?!"

"Pokemon Contests are competitions where Pokemon Coordinators compete in by performing gorgeous appeal rounds by entering in many different competitions to make it to the grand festival to have a shot at becoming a top coordinator," Vincent explained. "That is my goal and I have been training hard with my pokemon."

"When does the contest start?"

"Tomorrow, so be prepared."

Vincent winks his right eye. "I will be prepared."

Houndour looks at Zoura and blushes, but then proceeds to hide its face, so it wouldn't have to be embarrassed. Houndour blushes extremely hard and decides to walk up to Bartly's Zoura.

"Houndour, Houndour!" The dark type pokemon barked, confessing its love for the other dark type pokemon who stood in front of it.

Zoura sweatdrops. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way."

Houndour turns white and falls onto the ground. The newly heartbroken pokemon begins crying and runs away.

"Houndour!" Kendra said as she turns around and begins chasing after her heartbroken pokemon in a hurry.

"Wait, Houndour!" Zoura also goes after Houndour and chases after it, and the rest of the boys continue to run after the dark type pokemon.

A Pokemon Hunter named Eli was driving in his truck. The guy was wearing a beanie and black gloves along with black boots and black pants. The Pokemon Hunter turns around and sees the crying Houndour running.

Eli stops the car. "Ha-ha," Eli said. "Fresh meat."

The older man gets out of the car and runs over towards the pokemon. In his mouth was a toothpick. "Well, well, well." The man with the Boston accent said in his deep dark voice.

The crying pokemon stops and slowly backs away, as the older man creeps up towards it. "Hush little pokemon don't you cry." The pokemon hunter laughs.

"Houndour."

"Houndour! I'll save you." Zoura said as the dark type pokemon leaps in front of the fire type pokemon as a way to save it. Houndour who was standing behind Zoura blushed, as she looked at her knight and shining armor.

"Houndour." The fire type barked.

"What are you going to do about it." The man with the Boston accent said as he threw his pokeball and a Luxray was released in front of him.

"Luxray!" Luxray glared at the two pokemon, but Zoura wasn't going to give up one bit and stared at Luxray as it bit the top of its chin. "I'll save you, princess," Zoura responded.

Zoura opens up its mouth and a purple ball of energy and tosses it at the electric type pokemon, but the electric type pokemon bites the shadowy ball with its electric fangs.

Luxray jumps into the air, and trusts towards Zoura, with its body becoming surrounded in electricity, sending Zoura flying back.

"Houndour!" Houndour shouted as it runs up to the pokemon who it had a crush on, trying to make sure it was okay. Houndour stood there, and looked at Zoura and saw how badly damaged the pokemon was.

Houndour turns its head and grins as the older man and Luxray.

"Houndour!" Kendra said.

"Zoura," Bartly said.

As the two of them and the rest of the guys walk up to the scene where all of the conflicts was going on. Both trainers of the pokemon were worried about their pokemon, as Bartly walked over toward the injured pokemon that he had caught.

"Are you okay Zoura?" Bartly asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

This made Houndour angry. The fire type pokemon began to back and charged towards the Luxray, surrounding itself in flames of fire charging towards the Luxray and tackling it, sending it and the man flying into the air.

"We're blasting off again." The man said. "Luxray, Luxray." The electric type barked as the two of them were flying off into the air.

Houndour smiled, now that it got its, sweet, sweet revenge. But remembered that its bae, was injured, so the fire type pokemon quickly runs over towards Zoura.

"Houndour, Houndour." The fire type checked.

"I'm super fine." Zoura gets up.

Houndour blushes and nuzzles its head up against its crush, causing Zoura to blush.

"Looks like it's a happy and sweet ending."

Professor Rowan and Hailey were looking at a large computer screen in front of them. The two of them were inside of his lab, as they were waiting, to see if they can find any information about what exactly happened with Hamilton's pokemon at the battle a little while ago.

"Professor." She said as she looked at the older man and turned her head at him. "What do you think that this thing is?"

The Professor began thinking. He has spent a lot of time, trying to figure out what exactly happened with Hamilton and his pokemon who changed forms. But there was one thing that he noticed, that he had his eye on.

"Remember, Hailey, when Hamilton's Mewtwo changed forms, he used two stones."

"You're right."

"So maybe its' some type of evolution…A new type of evolution….a Mega Evolution…"

"Mega Evolution?!" She asked as Aipom was on her right shoulder.

Professor Rowan nods his head.


	13. Jubalife City Pokemon Contest!

**Chapter 12: The Pokemon Contest Jubilife Convention! Aim to Become a Top Coordinator**

 **Chapter Postdate: April 16, 2017**

"Mega Evolution?" Hailey asked as she and Professor Rowan were inside of his lab alone, late at night, as Aipom was resting on her shoulder and confused about what was going on.

"Aipom?" The normal type pokemon was confused too, as they both stared at Professor Rowan was sitting in his chair thinking.

"What is Mega Evolution?"

"I'll explain more to you late." He said. "But right now I need a favor for you."

"What is it, Professor?"

"I need you to meet up with the boys and all of you need to meet up with me at the Ruins of Legends." He explained as he gets up out of his chair. "I have a theory about something."

"Alrighty, then sir." She responded as her and her pokemon nod their heads together.

Vincent was in the pokemon center, along with all of his friends. The young boy was hiding behind a cover; holding his outfit that he got from his father, and giggled as he, turn around and looks at his three friends and Bartly's Zoura who were all talking.

"Tada!" Vincent shouted as he walks up to his friends, and does a twirl as he held the outfit in his hands, and ends up swirling again.

"Woah, that outfit looks amazing," Jones said.

"I know right," Vincent replied. "My mother picked it out for me." He explained. "She has a great taste for clothes."

"Are you all ready for the Pokemon Contest?" Bartly who was holding Elvis the Zoura asked, the boy who was his friend.

"You know it, and I'm going to win!"

The next morning it was time for the Pokémon contest. The arena was filled with many different people from all over the world all gathered together to watch the Pokémon contest in Jubilife City. The thrust arena had multi-colored lights on the walls of where the seats where. In the center of a rectangular stage with the runway coming out in front. The runway was made out of glass along with the stage.

On the stage were trees. The trees have orange and yellow leaves as orange and yellow leaves were also on the runway and on the stage scattered across everywhere is there are a lot of trees all over the stage giving off the fall theme that was for the contest. The type of trees were oak trees.

The only lights that were on in the room where the lights that were on the stage and the lights on the walls of the rows where the seats are.

A white dust cloud appears on stage. The dust cloud disappears and a girl with turquoise colored hair and eyes appears. Her name is Lisia and she is a Top Coordinator and, also the content judge of the Johto of Pokémon contests. On the stage, right next to her is her Altaria nicknamed Ali.

On the side of her face was a microphone headset. "Welcome everyone to the Pokémon Contest, here in Jubilife City." The crowd cheers.

"Altaria." The dragon type chirped.

"Out of the twenty-four contestants here today, only one will win. Whoever wins get the coveted Jubilife ribbon." Lisia takes out a Cherrygrove colored ribbon. The middle of the ribbon was a circle gold medal. "With this one ribbon, a coordinator is only one steps towards entering the grand festival. In, order to get to the grand festival a coordinator needs to ribbons." She explained.

The crowd cheers louder.

Backstage Vincent is looking at the television screen. "I need to win this." Vincent thought to himself. Vincent was wearing a black tuxedo, with black dress pants and white gloves, with a black top hat on his head. He was wearing a red bow tie also, and black dress shoes.

"Whoever wins the grand festival will become a top coordinator. Now people in the audience, people watching at home stay back and watch as these lady and gentleman coordinators give you a stunning show."

The crowd cheers once again.

"In Pokémon contests, there is only one round. The whole entire thing will be a series of performances, where the winner will win the ribbon." She explained to the audience. "Here are the first four for participates."

A circle leveler pops up with four coordinators. One was Navel, one was Quinn, one was Mina and one was Arti. Next to Quinn was her Starly, next to Amy was a Pichu, next to Arti was a Pignite and next to Mina was a Chimchar.

Arti was wearing an orange tuxedo that was buttoned up. He was wearing orange gloves and orange dress shoes with a yellow bow tie and orange dress pants.

Quinn was wearing orange lipstick with orange tulip earnings. She was wearing a long orange dress with ruffles ridges at the end of the dress. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing orange high-tops.

Mina had a long pink dress, pink lipstick and pink high heels, along with pink gloves, while Amy was wearing a yellow frill dress, with yellow lipsticks.

Vincent was watching them on backstage, and Kendra glared at him with intensity, as she walks up to him, with an intense look on her face, as her Houndour was standing right next to her. Kendra had her hair in swirls and was wearing a long green dress with green flat tops, green stockings and green fingerless gloves, with her nails being very sharp and painted green, along with green lipstick and green earrings.

"Well, well, well." The girl said glaring at the boy who was both older and taller than her. "Why would such a walking like you even think about participating in a pokemon contest." She said.

Vincent turns around in grin. "I decided to enter this contest because I know, I'm going to win. I have trust in my pokemon, and we believe in each other."

Kendra laughs, as she slaps the back of Vincent, and proceeds to laugh, and snorting a lot. "You're so hilarious, ha-ha. I'm just messing around with you."

"Houndour!" The dark type pokemon barked.

"Oh, I thought you were serious."

Kendra wiggles her index finger. "But you gotta watch out for me." She explained, wiggling her finger in the process.

"You're on!"

The two high five each other.

The crowd cheered loudly, as the four pokemon coordinators, their pokemon, the host, and her pokemon were on stage, and the audience members were watching the pokemon contest, and cheering really loudly in the process. Bartly, Jones, and Nathan along with Zoura were sitting in the stadium, watching the pokemon contest, waiting for it to begin so they can enjoy. Each one of the boys were eagerly waiting for their friend, Vincent to arrive on stage.

"Now coordinators." The female host said as she and her pokemon do a twirl in the process. "After you're finishing voting, the audience will get to decide who will make it to the next round. Only one of you will make it to the next round." She explained. She grabs her whistles.

"On you're marks,"

"Get set."

"Go!"

She blows the whistles, and the lights go dim, leaving everyone confused, in the audiences as to what was going on. A light appears above Quinn, signaling that it was her time to go first. Quinn taps her right food on the ground.

Quinn moves left and right and then does a twirl, as her Starly lets out her wings and flies around her.

"Looks like we have Quinn going first." The female host commentated. "She and her Starly are showing off great coordination with one another, which is a sign, that these two are totally in sync.

"Wow, she's so beautiful!" Bartly said, standing at her as his eyes turn into pink hearts, as the young boy balls up his fist.

Zoura sweatdrops. "Remember that you have a girlfriend."

"Who's that Pokemon?" Nathan asked, as he reached out and grabbed his pokedex, so he can scan Starly. He opens up the pokedex and points it towards Starly and the pokedex scans the normal type pokemon.

"Starly, the Sterling Pokemon. They flock in great numbers. Even though they're small, they flap their wings with great power. Usually, with a large flock, it is barely noticeable when they're alone. Its cries are very strident, which can be heard from very far away."

"Starly, remember everything that we practiced and use Aerial Ace." She then twirls really, fast, moving her hand out in front her, signaling Starly that it was time to launch an attack.

Starly's body becomes englobed with white aurora. Starly spins around the trainer really, fast, and flies causing the wind to flow around them, as she was twirling, and Starly was circling around her.

"Starly!" The bird chirped as it shoots up and flaps its wings, blowing, Quinn's hair and dress and Starly flies back towards its trainer, and the lights disappear as the crowd cheers.

The light appears above Arti, showcasing that it was his time to go. Arti was ready and claps his hands, Pignite claps his hands to mimicking its trainer. The two then stops their feet on the ground as they continued clapping really faster and faster.

Jones takes his pokedex and scans Pignite.

"Pignite, the Fire Pig Pokemon and the evolved form of Tepig. Whatever it eats, the food becomes a fuel for the flame in its stomach. When angered, the intensity of the flame increases."

"The way Arti and Pignite are stomping on the ground, you feel it shake." The female host narrated, as the crowd cheered, very loudly.

"They really like Arti and his Pignite!" Bartly noticed.

The Pignite's body becomes surrounded in fire. Pignite leaps into the air and Arti jumps too, as Pignite crashes into Arti, creating a big dust cloud explosion, with fiery sparkles, the two land successfully onto the ground.

The lights dim down making it dark and then pop up again on Mina and Chimchar. Mina does a twirl. "Now, Chimchar, use Ember," Mina ordered, as Chimchar, does a backflip and lands up in the air, and opens, up to its mouth. "Chim, Chim."

Chimchar unleashes tiny little balls of flames, and pelts them onto the ground, near Mina, as it creates sparkles, made out of flames, surrounding Mina.

"Chimchar use Flame Wheel." She said as she was spinning around.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar curls up into a ball, and surrounds itself in flames, as it spins in a circle around its trainer, Mina.

Vincent begins shaking nervously, as he was getting scared of his skills as a pokemon coordinator. This was his first time on stage, and he didn't know if he could do it. He sighs.

A girl walks up to Vincent. "You're up next Vincent."

"Thank you." He said.

"Are you nervous?" Kendra asked as she was standing right next to him along with her Houndour. She could sense on his face about the nervousness that the boy was having.

Vince scowled. "I'm not nervous." He replied. "I'm confident. Cause, I'm going to win."

"We're going to see about that," Kendra replied. "Cause you're up against me."

"Let's give it out best."

"Yeah."

"Houndour." The fire type barked.

"And the person to make it to the next round is….." The female host said on stage, as the four coordinators and their pokemon were also on the same stage and nervous too, each one of them being very nervous about what would happen next.

"Everyone, using your mobile devices or box voters, select the person you want to make it to the next round."

Ellis was in a pokemon center with his smartphone out, far, far away and clicks on the person, he wants to win.

Kasper and Kelani were outside sitting on a rock, with their tablets in their hand, and the two trainers, both click on the person who they want to win.

Alexa was in a room with her laptop and clicks on the person she wants to win.

Lysander grabs the gym badge from Gardenia and then takes out his phone and votes for the person he wants to win.

Hailey was outside in the woods, and she clicks on the person she wants to win, as Lucy and Layla were also walking and select the person who they want to win.

Vincent's mom was sitting on the couch, waiting for her son to show up, but she cast her vote too.

The lights get dimmed, as everyone awaited, for the person to win to get chose. Lisia and Altaria both twirl around, "and the votes are in." She said.

"The person who will make it to the next round is!"

"Arti!" Lisia said.

The cord cheers loudly and Arti begins to cry with excitement. "We did it!" He said as he walks up to Pignite and hugs Pignite.

The Pokemon Contest in Jubilife City was heating up, and it was time for the second round. Vincent was backstage walking alongside his Greninja, and both were very nervous.

"Greninja, I know we can it," Vincent said as he turned around and looked at his partner pokemon who was standing right next to him.

"Greninja!"

"We have to win this. We have to show that ignorant baboon, Jones, how strong we are as trainers."

"Ninja."

The crowd cheers loudly as four new trainers were on the stage. Two of the four that were on the stage was Kendra and Vincent, as Kendra's Houndour was standing right next to her, and Vincent's Greninja was right next to her. For the two other trainers, one of them had a Muk and the other had a Geodude.

The crowd was very loud, and all of them were excited for the next round of the pokemon contest, as Vince's friends, were in the audience watching, wanting their friend to to win.

"Go, Vincent!" Bartly said. "You can do it."

"Whatever, just make sure not too loose," Nathan said.

"Yeah!"

Lisia was on the stage too along with her Altaria, who was floating right next to her. Lisia had a wide smile on her face. "Time for round two of the Jubilife City Pokemon Contest."

Vincent sighs. "I know I can do it. My friends are here to support me, I'm here." He said. He turns around and looks at Greninja. "I can't let Vincent know how nervous I am." He thought to himself.

"I can't let Greninja know that I'm weak."

"Come on baby, you can do it." Vince's mother said as she was watching television at home.

Lisia blows her whistle. "Now begin!"

The lights go dim, and then a light pops up on Vincent. However, Vincent stood there on stage with stage fright, it was like he was paralyzed and couldn't move one bit. He was so nervous, and couldn't do anything about it.

He started breathing heavy, as he looked at the audience and the audience looked at him.

"What's going on with Vincent?" Jones asked.

Vincent started to breathe heavy, as he looked at the audience who were all staring at him. He swallowed his spit and turns around. Vincent runs off the stage.

"Greninja!" The pokemon said in surprise as Greninja turns around and runs off.

Everyone in the audience was shocked, of what just happened.

"Huh?!"

As Vincent was running he started to cry, tears were running down his face, as he cried like crazy, and his Greninja was running too. As the two were running, Ash Ketchum and Serena, who were a couple walked past them.

Ash turns around and looks at Vincent and Greninja.

"Huh?"

Bartly, Nathan, Zoura and Jones run up to Vincent and looks at them. Vincent stared at his friends and looked at them. The young boy wanted to hold in his emotions but couldn't.

He started crying and they all hugged each other.

The next morning, the four boys were all packed up and ready to go on their next adventure. Even though Vincent lost, he felt refreshed about what happened and was ready to move onto the next path. But he was still saddened by his loss and had a sad look on his face.

The boys all turned around and looked at Vincent, knowing that they had to cheer him up. Bartly pats Vincent on the back. "I'm pretty confident guy. I'm also a guy who can smooth talk the ladies." He explained. "So I'm going to help you with your stage fright."

"I don't-"

"Don't try to deny it it's obvious." Zoura laughed.

Vincent growled. "I don't need your help."

Jones slaps Vincent. "Stop acting stubborn!" He said. "We are trying to help you."

"But I don't need your help."

"Well then, you don't want to be a top coordinator now do you?!"

Vincent rolls his eyes. "Fine, you guys can help me get over my stage fright."

"Right on then."

Kendra smiled as she and Houndour walk up to with, with a happy smile on her face. "Yee! I got my very first ribbon."

"Congratulations on winning the contest, Kendra," Bartly said.

Kendra's eyes turn into hearts as she runs up to Bartly and hugs him. "You're welcome." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. "One day when I win the grand festival, I and you're ae going to get married sweetie pie."

"No, we're not. I have a girlfriend." Bartly said.

Houndour looks at Zoura and blushes.

Kendra lets go of the boy and does a twirl as she looks at Vincent. "Thank you for losing." She said as she winked her eye. "It helped me win."

"Well next time, I won't be losing."

"Okay then." She responded. "There's a Pokemon Contest in a Floaroma Town, which is close to here. You should try entering that contest, and give it a shot." She explained.

"I will."

"Also Nathan, there's a gym in Eterna City which closes near there." She explained.

Vincent smiles. "Alright then, I'm going to win the gym battle, and earn my second gym badge."


	14. A Deja-View Rival Battle!

**Chapter 13: A Deja Vu Rival Battle! The Same Results with a Big Blow Out!**

 **Chapter Postdate: April 17, 2017**

Hailey was walking alongside the road with her Aipom on her right shoulder. The teenage girl was on her way to go meet up with the boys. She had been thinking about that thing that the Professor had discovered and wanted to learn more information about it.

"I have no idea what Mega Evolution is." She said.

"Aipom, apiom." The pokemon also had no idea what the pokemon was either and wanted to know more information about it too. "Aipom, Aipom."

Hailey shrugs her shoulders. "But I'm sure we'll learn more about it, as we meet up with the boys."

The four boys were walking alongside the road, on their way to their next destinations. Vincent had been thinking about his recent contest lost, the reason he lost wasn't because of stage fright but because of something else, and he didn't want to explain it to his traveling companions.

As the boys were walking, the sun was out, and the pokemon were alive. Trees and grass were a flourishing nicely colored green, and the lake nearby was flowing endlessly. Jonas, on the other hand, had one thing in mind, as he was amazed by all of the nature in-front of him.

Jonas sighs. "This would be a great place for a pokemon battle." He said as he was taking in nature in front of him.

"You always want to battle. How boring." Bartly shrugged.

"Battling is great. Besides, I have to practice for the pokemon league."

"But the pokemon league isn't until a long time away." Zoura pointed out.

"Who cares? The more practicing the better." Jonas turns his head and looks at Vincent, he could notice that something was going on with him.

"Vincent, we're going to battle."

"What?!"

"Yes, dude. A three on three battle."

Vincent sighs, fine.

Vincent and Jonas stand on opposing sides of the battlefield, each one of them feeling very confident about their abilities. Vincent and Jonas both grab their respective poke balls, as there friends were watching the battles on the sidelines.

Jones reaches and grabs his first Pokemon pokeball, and taps the center of the pokeball which makes the ball become even more bigger than before. "Salemance, I choose you." He tosses the pokeball which floats into the air and then opens, releasing a white light that lands onto the battlefield, which proceeds to dissolve and reveal the blue colored dragon.

Jones reaches and grabs his first Pokemon pokeball, and taps the center of the pokeball which makes the ball become even more bigger than before. "Salemance, I choose you." He tosses the pokeball which floats into the air and then opens, releasing a white light that lands onto the battlefield, which proceeds to dissolve and reveal the blue colored dragon.

Salemance roars.

Vincent does the same thing when it came to grabbing his Pokemon's pokeball. "I choose you Garchomp!" He tosses his pokeball and Garchomp ends up being released.

Both, of the boys, pokeball lands back into their hands, and they put it away.

"Chomp!" The dragon type pokemon roared.

"Salamance use Wing Attack!"

Salamance roars, as the dragon types wings become surrounded in a white aurora. Salamance soars in a hurry towards the dragon type pokemon.

"Garchomp, use Aerial Ace."

"Chomp!" Garchomp dashes towards his opponent, glaring at it, with one mission and one mission only, and that was to defeat the other dragon type pokemon for its trainer. The two pokemon had battled before in the Hoenn League, and Garchomp wanted to get revenge.

Garchomp leaps into the air and begins soaring, with its wings spread out. The dragon type Pokemon body becomes surrounded in a white aura, and it ends dodging the other dragon type Pokemon attack by doing a little spend, and proceeding to tacking its chest, sending the large dragon type falling onto the ground.

In pain, Salamance eyes turn into xs, showing that it was indeed unable to battle, making Garchomp the winner. Garchomp smiled, as it finally got its revenge on the other dragon type.

"Salamance." The unconscious dragon type pokemon cried out in so much pain, agony, and suffering.

"Salamance is unable to battle. Victory goes to Garchomp." Bartly said.

Jones looked down, saddened by the fact that he lost a pokemon battle, even after doing so much hard training to win. But, he wasn't going to let that from getting him down. He needed to win this battle. He wanted to get vengeance for losing, before. He pointed the pokeball at Salamance. "Return Salamance, you did a good job." The dragon type is returned to its pokeball. He grabs another one, as he puts the other one away. "Manectric, I choose you." The electric type pokemon is released.

"We did it! Garchomp, you did a very good job." He said as the pokemon is returned. He puts the pokeball away.

"I'm going to win this battle." Vincent gloated.

"No, you're not. I and my pokemon have worked hard, and I believe in myself that I'm going to end up winning." Jones said.

"Tric." The electric type pokemon barked.

"Sure, you will." Vincent grabs another pokeball. "Sableye, I choose you!" The boy throws the pokeball and the ghost type is released.

"Sey," Sableye said.

"Battle begins!" Bartly said.

"Manectric use Wild Charge."

"Tric."

Manectric stomps its foot onto the ground, as its body becomes surrounded in electricity, as it charges towards its opponent.

Vincent sighs, knowing that he was going to win the battle. "Sableye, use Slash." The boy said.

The ghost type Pokémon's right claw turns white as it claws grow bigger. Sableye ends up running towards Manectric and slashes the electric type pokemon, sending it flying as the electricity disappears. Manectric falls onto the ground, with its eyes turn swirly. "Tric."

"Manectric is unable to battle, victory goes to Sableye."

Vincent cheers one again, as he throws his fist up into the air. "We won! We won! I told you1 One more battle and I'll be victorious!" He cheered.

"Sab." The ghost type said.

"Great job, now return." He grabs the ghost types pokeball and taps the center of the pokeball and the pokemon ends up returning.

Jones was getting kind of angry, but the boy still had hope. He hoped that he could win this battle against the pokemon trainer, so he grabbed yet another pokeball, as Manectric is returned. "I'm not giving up."

"You should, you're going to loose." His opponent said, as he held a brand new pokeball, and put the other one away. He grabs another pokeball. "Greninja, I choose you." He said as he tosses the pokeball into the air and the water/dark type is released.

"Ninja."

"Sharpedo, I choose you!" The boy said as the pokemon is released. The water type is floating in the air, due to being able to levitate. It was something some pokemon could do.

Jones wanted to win, so bad. He didn't want to loose. "Sharpedo, use Aqua Jet!"

"Sharpedo!" The water type pokemon surrounds itself in water. Sharpedo flies over towards Greninja, in a hurry.

"Greninja, use Water Shuriken!"

"Ninja."

The water type jumps into the air, and brings its hands together, and forms a Water Shuriken. The water type then proceeds to throw the attack at the water pokemon surrounded in water. The sharp edges of the shuriken, cuts the water, that Sharpedo was surrounded in and then hits Sharpedo, sending it to fly back, and hit the ground.

"Pedo." The pokemon said in pain.

"Get back up Sharpedo, I know you can do it." Jones cried out, wanting to win really badly. Sharpedo gets back up, even though it received damage, it was ready to fight.

"Sharpedo!" The water type pokemon said, with a sharp look in its eye.

"Use Aqua Jet once again."

"Sharpedo!"

Sharpedo surrounds itself in water once again and charges towards the other type, getting ready to hit it.

"I'm going to win and nothing will stop me!" Jones said laughing evilly.

"Use Water Shuriken!"

"Greninja!"

Vincent and Greninja were so in sync, so much so, that the pokemon trainer and his body becomes surrounded in water. Everyone around them began looking at them and were confused as to what was going on, as they're all in shock, however, Jones saw this before the last time they'd battled.

"I don't care if it's happening once again! I'm winning this!" Jones said the boy balled up his fist. "Tackle Greninja, now!" The boy said.

Sharpedo starts going fast as its body was still surrounded by water.

The water disappears from off Vincent and his Greninja, and the pokemon and the trainer, started to look so much alike, so much so that it seemed like they'd fused together, as they both looked alike.

"IT'S LIKE THEY FUSED…" Nathan said.

"Shinx, shinx." The shocked pokemon noticed.

The two where know in sync and could feel like they-where making the same movements, as one another. Greninja leaps into the air and brings its hands close together, and in the middle a water shuriken is created. The dark type pokemon throws the shuriken; and the shuriken ends up cutting the water, and then proceeds to hitting Sharpedo.

As they stood there, Greninja and his trainer, both fall onto the ground, in so much from the pain. With both the pokemon and trainer on the ground, Jones took this opportunity, to attack.

"Sharpedo, finish it off with Tackle!"

"Sharpedo!" Sharpedo tackles Greninja sending Greninjas eyes to end up becoming swirly, the pokemon was now unable to battle. "Ninja."

Vincent felt all of the pain from the attack, but then slowly gets back up. Feeling like he couldn't remember anything.

"What happened?" Nathan asked as he was confused.

"Sharpedo's special ability, Rough Skin. I won, I won, I won!" The boy cheers. "We did it Sharpedo! We did it!"

Nathan, Bartly, and Zoura were all surprised with the results of the battle, while Vincent stood there in complete shock, that he had lost something once again.

Vince thought back to that day, where he was on a stage. The boy was tied up, with duck tape over his mouth, as two grunts stood in front of him.

The two grunts laughed as they had blue hair and a G on their outfit. As they stood there, Cyrus walks up to them. "Team Galatic…." He said, but Vincent quickly shakes his head trying o erase that memory from existence.

Vincent sighs and walks up to his rival, Jonas. "Good battle, but you're still weak."

Jonas laughed. "I'm weak? This is the second time we've battled and you lost." He said. "Maybe you're the weak one." He responded.

The two boys growled at each other.

Nathan stood there, and as he did, there was something that was on his mind. "Something about that battle didn't fill right."

"What do you mean?" Bartly and Zoura asked.

"The exact same results from before happened," Nathan said. "They used the exact same pokemon and said the exact same things." He replied.

Bartly laughs. "It was just a battle, chill out dude."

Vincent and Jones continue to growl and glare at one another.

"Stop fighting boys," Hailey said as she winked her right eye, walking up to the boys, as her Aipom weren't on her shoulder.

The four boys were shocked to see Hailey. "Hailey?" The boys all replied.


	15. Second Upcoming Events

_**Here are a few scenes form upcoming chapters:**_

Nathan stood in the gym, which was in a greenhouse, and the boy tosses his pokeball, which ends up opening. The sun was very bright and leaking into the greenhouse. Gardenia did the same thing, as she tossed her very own pokeball into the air.

Eevee dashes towards Roserade, and slams into it, sending the Grass/Poison type Pokemon, flying aback and onto the ground, with its body becomes surrounded in bruises and scratches.

A Chatot was humming, as it was sitting on a counter.

Hailey, Vince, Bartly, Jones and Nathan are running on a dirt brown road, with Bartly's Zoura on top of his head and Nate's Shinx on his right shoulder resting, behind them there was a Mudsdale running towards them, chasing after the group of young people.

Six Piplup are marching in a straight line, one of them ends up tripping on a rock, and falls onto another one of the penguin pokemon which falls onto another and so on and so on, as six of them end up falling on the ground.

Jones opens his backpack, and as the teenage boy looks inside of it, he sees a Chimchar sleeping in his bag, on-top of his notebooks that we're in the bag. The boy was shocked, and Vincent, Bartly and Nathan surrounded the boy, each one of them looking at the sleeping Chimchar.

Turtwig walks up to Bartly's Zoura (who was nicknamed Elvis) and nuzzles it's head up against him. The female Turtwig's eyes turns into hearts, as the female had a crush on the male Zoura.

Hailey, Jonas and Vincent end up falling off a cliff.

Bartly, Driffblim and his Zoura are surrounded by a group of three Gengar, as they we're inside the valet wind works. The three turn around and begin running, as the Gengar chases towards them, in a hurry, the ghost type pokemon we're going to give up.

Vincent's Greninja throws a Water Shuriken at its trainer, as his trainer who was all dressed up in a suit and tie, was standing on the stage. As the spinning shuriken was flying towards the boy, he jumps up and lands on the spinning shuriken, as the boy was now flying.

Sableye does a backflip on the stage as the purple colored pokemon eyes turned blue, which outlines Vincent who was on-top of the water type pokemons' attack, flying in the air.

Greninja does a back flip to dodge the attack. As it stands up again it grabs the giant Water Shuriken, that was on its back, and leaps into the air and tosses the water shuriken towards the Garchomp that was flying towards it.

Darkrai flies up and glares at Jones' Garchomp. Darkrai then brings its hands close together and a purple ball of shadow appears inbetween, and Darkrai throws the ball at Jones' Garchomp. Garchomp ends up flying back, and lands onto the ground.

Jones jumps to try and save his Garchomp, who was falling down.

"


	16. DP013 PROMO

_**Hailey the Navigator in Kriss, Kross, Dressing-Sauce!**_

" _ **Next time on Pokémon Quest: Different Paths!" Haile narrated.**_

" _ **Aipom, Aipom!"**_

Hailey throws her fist up into the air, as she was super excited to go to the Nebula Castle, in order to get a special ring for the Professor, which he had ordered. The young girls Aipom was extremely excited too in the process. Nathan and Bartly we're pretty excited too, while Jonas and Vincent we're happy

Vincent and Jonas look at her and the other boys with disgust.

" _ **We've met up with Hailey and learned about a new thing called Mega Evolution!" Nathan explained as he was narrating to the readers explaining what the next chapter was going to be about.**_

The four boys, Elvis and the girl Hailey along with her partner pokemon, Aipom, approach a giant castle in front of them with awe.

" _ **Our mission is to get a mysterious ring that the Professor had ordered." Elvis narrated, laughing in the process.**_

The girl with blonde hair who was wearing a dress, rolls her eyes, as she was waving her hand fan in her face, with her Growlithe standing right next to her.

Bartly, VIcnent, Nathan, Jones, and Zoura who were all boys, we're all dressed up as girls. Each one of them we're wearing a dress and long heels, along with fingernail polish.

Jonas and Nathan glare at one another, with an intense stare. Both of the boys were wearing wigs and long dresses, and white gloves.

" _ **However, a stubborn little girl is refusing to let us get the ring unless we crossdress and have a tea party with her!" Nathan narrated, trying to sound like a girl in a very worrying voice.**_

The blonde headed girl eyes turn into hearts and nuzzle up against Nathan who was very uncomfortable.

The boys who were dressed up like girls, and Hailey who was dressed up like a boy, was sitting around a small table with t-cups on the table.

Aipom and Elvis, the Zoura scream.

" _What will happen next time, on Pokemon Quest: Different Paths. Chapter 13,_ _ **Hailey the Navigator in Kriss, Kross, Dressing-Sauce!**_


	17. Kriss-cross Dressing!

_**Chapter 14: "Kris Cross-Dressing Sauce"**_

 _ **Chapter Postdate: May 1, 2017**_

Everyone turned around and looked at Hailey, and were very confused to see the girl. They stood there in complete shocked, as they had no idea that they'd see her. They all walk up to her, wondering what was going on.

"Hey, Hailey," Nathan said. "What are you doing here?"

"The Professor told me to meet up with you guys."

"Aipom!"

"Why does the Professor want us for?" Bartly asked as he was holding his partner Pokemon Zoura in his hands, very tightly, wanting to make sure that it wouldn't let go.

"You remember that battle between Hamilton and Diana, right?"

"Yes, I remember."

Aipom climbs off of the girl's shoulder and walks over towards Elvis, the Zoura and waves its hand palm at the dark type pokemon. Elvis smiles, and Elvis raises his tiny little palm and high fives the Aipom.

"You see, the Professor thinks what happened with Hamilton's Mewtwo, was a new type of evolution."

"A new type of evolution?!" The four boys asked as the two pokemon were playing with each other in the background.

"What do you mean by a new type of evolution?" Jones asked. "Pokemon only have three evolutions."

"No shit Sherlock." Vincent grinned.

Jones' face turns red and he turns around and grins at his rival, Vincent and Vincent do the same thing towards him, leaving Hailey very confused as to what was going on.

She sweatdropped in the process.

"They do this all the time," Bartly informed her.

The two grin at one another, which made Hailey really angry. She gets in-between the two boys, as a way of trying to separate them. "Guys, cut it out." She said. "We have to call Professor Rowan to let him know that I made it here okay."

Hailey looks on her right wrist, were her Poketch was and begins tapping on it, so she could call the Professor. As time passes, she waits for the Professor, but he doesn't pick up the phone, leaving Hailey shocked.

"It's not working!"

"What's not working? You're Poketch?" Nathan asked.

"Yes. It's not working one bit!" She replied as she was pressing on the Poketch really, really, fast, trying to see if it would work. The girls face turns red, as her eyes turn into fire, and she screams. "I need my Poketch to work!" She said as she ran off, to try and find a source for what was going on.

"Wait?!" Nathan asked as he ran too, trying to run off to catch up with his friend. "Where are you going?" He asked, and he and his other friends ran too, chasing after the girl.

"I'm going to try and see if there's a power source near here."

"There has to be."

She explained to the boys.

"But without a GPS, how would you know?"

Jones laughs. "And that is where I come in handy! It's survivalist, Jones hour!"

"Survivalist hour? Wth?"

Jones takes off his backpack and places it onto the ground. The young male begins digging into his backpack and takes out a compass, so it could help guide them to their destination. He looks at the compass.

"With this handy tool, known as a compass. It can use the electromagnetic fields in the wind to guide us to where we need to go." He explained.

"Nature is awesome," Nathan said with amazement.

"Well, then guide us, survivalist Jones." Vincent scolded.

"Will it actually work?" Hailey asked.

"Aipom? Aipom?" The normal type, resting on her shoulder wondered too as she looked at the human in front of her, wonder as to what was going on.

"Of, course it will work. Have I ever been wrong?"

Jones begins walking in front as his friends and pokemon began to walk behind him, as he was guiding them the way, using his compass, which he was reading.

Several hours later, as they were using the young man's compass, as, a way to guide them, to their destination. However, they kept ending up in the same place they once were, as they were very tired.

As they kept walking, they noticed a Bidoof chewing on an electric cord. This peaked, Hailey's angry, making her even angrier than she was before, since she put two and two together, and was now faulting the pokemon, for getting rid of the electricity of the area.

Her face turns red, and she balls up her fist.

"Bidoof! Stop it!" She screamed. "You're messing with my internet."

"Bidoof?" The normal type pokemon asked in confused as it turned around and looked at the trainers, but then shrugged its shoulders not caring and continued to chew the cords.

Hailey stomped on the ground.

"I need electricity! I need it, I need it, I need it!" She screamed. "Aipom, use Thunderbolt."

"Aipom!" The purple monkey leaps into the air and does a flip, as its body becomes surrounded in electricity. The normal type pokemon shoots out a change of electricity, that flies over towards the other normal type pokemon.

Bidoof glares at the electricity, coming its way and jumps up too, avoiding the attack. Bidoof's teeth glow white and do a spin, as its teeth enlarge.

Using it's bucked teeth as a lighting rod while spinning around, the electricity hits the teeth, absorbing it, in the process. The electricity disappears and Bidoof falls back onto the ground, with no scratches anywhere.

"Bidoof." The normal type pokemon growled at its opponent, and the opponent did the same.

"Alrighty, then Aipom! Finish it off with Focus Punch!"

"Aipom!"

The normal type's arm turns white, and charges towards the normal type in a hurry. Aipom does a quick spin in the air and then stretches out its arm and punches Bidoof in the face, sending it flying back.

Aipom's arm returns to normal, as it lands back onto the ground. "Aipom! Aipom!" The normal type pokemon replied with a big smile on its face, happy that it won the battle.

A mysterious person who was wearing a black top hat and black trench coat was watching Hailey and Aipom, as they were finished with the battle with Bidoof. Standing next to the Mysterious person was a Mewtwo.

Hailey walks up to Aipom and hugs it. "I'm so proud of you."

"Aipom! Aipom!" Aipom was happy that its trainer recognized its strengths and nuzzled its head up against its trainer.

"Aww, Aipom. You're adorable."

As the two were standing there, both Vincent and Jonas we're impressed with Hailey's skills as a trainer. Causing them both to smile.

"Hailey, that was impressive." Vincent complimented.

"Have you ever thought about doing gym battles?" Jones wondered.

Hailey blushes, as her Aipom was resting on her right shoulder. "Me? Gyms?" She said. She quickly shakes her head no. "I'm a Pokemon Researcher. I've spent so much time studying, just so I can perfect my goal."

She balls up her fist, as she was feeling very passionate about the conversation she was having, as tears were flowing through her eyes, from the joy she was expressing.

"I will become a Pokemon Professor one she." She replied.

"At least you know what you want to do." Nathan responed. He then looked at the cord that was all chewed up and was trying to think of a quick solution for the problem he was having.

Professor Rowan, was in the car, on his way to the ruins, and reading a book about the history of the Sinnoh Region. The older man was trying to figure out if there was any more information about this mega evolution he had recently discovered.

"I can't find anything." The man with white hair responded as he sighs while flipping through pages of this big.

"How come this new type of evolution, isn't found anywhere in these books." He replied to himself, "It has to be somewhere in this book."

But as he was flipping the page, he saw a picture of Bartly, and It piqued his interest. He was so surprised to see a picture of BARTLY in a book about Sinnoh Legends, that it made him more curious as to what it was about.

So he began reading.

"Accident legends have foreseen that one day a boy named Barthemlmew and his Zoroark will achieve a great power, and be the strongest trainer in the world, but at the same time save the world, for a cosmic catastrophic event." The older professor red. "It is stated that the event would happen really soon when a discovery of a new power will be found." He said.

"Oh no!"

"Something bad is going to happen to Sinnoh pretty soon." He responded, as he read the book, and put together the list of events that we happen now to that of what the book predicted.

He found that the resembles was too uncanny for something to not happen. "I gotta tell Cynthia, about this." He knew he had too, and that she needed to know this.

Nathan sighs. "I finally fixed it." He said as he had fixed the connections with the wires that the Bidoof chewed, a while back. He sighed as he was happy to have finally finished it.

"Now check you're Poketch and sees if it works."

Hailey checks her Poketch and it was working. She sees that she has gotten a message from the professor. "Oo! A message from the Professor."

"What does it say?" Elvis asked.

"He wants us to go the Nebula Castle, to pick up a special ring."

"A special ring?" Bartly asked.

"Yeah. He says that it has something to do with the Mega Evolution he has been reaserching." Hailey was getting really excited about this and she smiled. "We have a mission."

The four teenagers and the two Pokemon continued walking on there way to there next desination at the Nebula Castle, in order too pick a special ordered ring for the Professor, to help with his reaserch on Mega Evoluton.

Hailey throws her fist up into the air, as she was super excited to go to the Nebula Castle, in order to get a special ring for the Professor, which he had ordered. The young girls Aipom was extremely excited too in the process. Nathan and Bartly we're pretty excited too, while Jonas and Vincent we're happy.

"We're finally here!" Hailey said.

"I'm excited. I want too see more about this new kind of evolution." Vincent responded, as he looked at Jonas, who just shrugs.

"I don't see the big deal." He said. "Its just evolution."

This made Hailey, really, really angry. The young girl was soo angry, that her face turns red and her eyes turn into flames.

"HOW!"

"DARE!"

"YOU!"

"INSULT!"

"SCIENTIFIC"

"REASERCH!"

She shouted in the five boys faces, as was screaming at the top of her lungs, as she was real, really, really angry over this little factoid.

Vincent and Jonas look at her and the other boys with disgust. As they're both afraid.

"We'll make sure to never insult science again," Vincent replied.

"We've leaned form our mistake," Jones replied.

"Good." She smiled. "Now, lets get going."

The four boys, Elvis and the girl Hailey along with her partner pokemon, Aipom, approach a giant castle in front of them with awe.

"Woah, that's a big castle," Elvis said as he was being held by his trainer, Bartly in his arms.

The girl with blonde hair who was wearing a dress, rolls her eyes, as she was waving her hand fan in her face, with her Growlithe standing right next to her.

"Excuse me." A lady on a microphone said. "Who are you?"

"We're here to pick up the special device from professor Rowan," Hailey explained. "Aipom, Aipom!" The normal type resting on her shoulder said.

"Alrighty then." She said. "You may pass, but you all have to crossdress."

"WHAT?" The boys all said, disagreeing with that.

"I don't wear girl clothes," Vincent replied.

Hailey was angry. She wanted to get this situation fixed, and was going too no matter what. She turns around in anger and glares at her friends. "YOU'RE GOING TO DO IT, RATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" She shouted.

The boys all sweatdrop, "Okay, okay." The boys all responded.

"We'll cross dress." They replied.

Bartly, Vincent, Nathan, Jones, and Zoura who were all boys, we're all dressed up as girls. Each one of them we're wearing a dress and long heels, along with fingernail polish, while Aipom and Hailey were dressed in boys clothes, wearing suits and ties along with top hats.

"I look so pretty in this dress," Vincent said as he did a twirl.

"No, you don't." Jones teased.

Jonas and Nathan glare at one another, with an intense stare. Both boys were wearing wigs and long dresses, and white gloves.

The young girl with blonde hair who was standing next to an Alolan Meowth walked up to the four boys, the girl Hailey and there Pokemon. She had quite a smirk on her face.

The boys were still wearing their cross-dressing attire, while the girl Hailey and her Aipom were wearing male attire because the girl said it was a rule to cross-dress.

She was waving a fan at her face. "Well hello." She said.

"That's hot." A girl with blonde hair said as she walked up too the gang. She smiles and laughs, as she had an Alolan Mewoth right next too her.

"What is this? Why do we have to cross-dress in, order to get a ring?" Vincent asked.

She laughs again at Bartly, Vincent, Jones, Nathan, Hailey, Elvis, and Aipom.

"Why are you laughing?" Jones asked.

"Cause." She responded. "In-order to get this ring, you have to do what I say." She replied. "And first, I want to battle all four of you!"

She points at Vincent first. "My first victim is you."

"Meowth!"

Vincent balls up his fist in excitement. "I'm always up for a good battle, no matter what the cause is."

"I'll tell you what. Instead of each one you going through trials, this one battle will decided if you all will get the gift or not."

"That's a deal." Vincent said.

Vincent was glaring at the blonde headed girl, who challenged him too a battle, and she looked back at him. Vincent's Greninja was in front of him, and the girls Alolan Meowth was staring at Greninja.

"You make the first move." She said.

"Okay then," Vincent responded. "Greninja, use Water Shuriken."

"Ninja!"

Greninja leaps up and forms a shuriken made out of water, and throws it towards the dark type pokemon.

"Greninja! Use it with all you're might!" Vincent ordered, thrusting his hands out infront of him, as the water type pokemon; places its webbed hands closed together, and formed a Shuriken made from water and then proceeds to tosses at the girl's Alolan Meowth.

The dark type Pokemon sweatdropped in fear of being hit and didn't want to attack because it was afraid to get dirty. The water type attack continues to spin like a star midair.

"Meow, Meow." Meowth runs away and hides behind its trainer shaking in the process.

The blonde-haired girl whose hair was in curls shook in fear, but also anger, as she was angry at her Pokemon who ran away, during a battle. "Mewoth, get back out there!"

"Meowth!" The pokemon rejected.

The Shuriken ends up hitting the blonde head girl and her Pokemon, drenching them in water, making them soaking wet. Both the girl and her Pokemon we're both angry and disappointed that they're all wet.

"Ugh, you got us all wet." She said.

"Mewoth."

Vincent folds his arms, and Greninja does the exact same thing as they both walk up to the girl with their arms folded together. "Where are those rings that you told us about."

She rolls her eyes and sighs. "Here!" She said, as she reached into her pocket and pulls out five different types of devices. One was a Watch, that had a stone incrusted into the side, the other was a belt buckle, the other was a finger nail, the next one was a gauntlet and the other one was a teeth. "Professor Rowan said that each one of you get your own." She explained.

"Sweet!" Nathan replied as he runs up and grabs the belt buckle. Vincent grabs the gauntlet, Hailey grabs the fingernail, Jones grabs the watch and Bartly grabs the teeth.

Each one of the trainers, grab their respective devices and each one of them had smiles on their face, happy that they had achieve this feat.


	18. Ash and Serena VS Kasper and Kelani

_**Chapter 15: The Fight Over the Mega Stone! Kelani and Kasper VS. Serena and Ash!**_

Kelani and Kasper are walking down the road, on the bright and shiny day. The young best friends were on the road, walking towards there next destination as Kelani was holding a map, being a navigator for the duo.

Kelani was really-happy, as she had just gotten her third gym badge, and was on her way to get her fourth, while Kasper was on his way to get his second gym badge.

Kasper had a lot on his mind, seeing as he had a secret crush on his friend, who he was traveling with – he kept quite as he was walking behind her. The two were very happy, especially with their recent success.

"We've been traveling for quite a long time. When do you think, we'll get there?" He asked, his crush.

She turns around a smile, as she was walking backwards. "According to the map, we'll be there really soon."

Kasper smiles. "Great, I can't wait till we get ther-"The boy trips and falls onto the ground.

Kelani was flabbergasted, as she was surprised to see her friend in danger. She rushed over to him in a hurry, trying to make sure that he was okay. "Kasper, are you okay?" She responded as she looked deep into his eyes, and he did the same.

"I'm fine." He responded.

The young boy looks and sees a round stone. The round stone was what he had tripped over, and looked at it with amazement, at how shiny it was.

The boy, Kasper who had black hair, gets up and walks over towards the stone. "Kelani, look at this." He said to the girl. She walks up to him and looks at the stone.

Kelani notices another stone right next to her, and there were three of them. Two out of the three were small and the other one was big like the one Kasper was holding.

She picks them up. "There are here too."

"I wonder what they do." She said as she examined the stones she was holding. "Here." She puts two and two together and swaps the stones they had, so each one of them would have a big stone and a small stone.

"There fixed."

Kasper looks at his stones. "The big one looks sort of like Pyroar."

Kelani looks at her. "My stone sort of looks like Talonflame."

As the two young adults, look at the stones, they began thinking about something. The stones looked really, familiar to them, and as they put two and two together, they thought back to that battle with Hamilton.

"THESE ARE THOSE STONES, HAMILTON USED IN THAT BATTLE AGIANST DIANA!" They shouted.

The two of their eyes turn into hearts and sparkles. "Yee!" They squealed.

"If our theory is correct," Kasper thought, "Then we can have our Pyroar and Talonflame turn into awesome super power forms."

"This is so yeet!" Kelani responded. "We'll be very powerful trainers!"

The excited young duo cheered, as they span around in circles holding the stones that they held in their hands, however, as the two of them we're walking on Mt. Cornet, the stones end up falling out of their hands and off the cliff.

They panic in fear. They wanted the stones from themselves and they begin running, too go chasing after them. "We need those stones, we need those stones, we need those stones!" The young duo said running down the mountain in a hurry.

"Like, I am like, so not up too it today," Serena said as she was on the phone with her ex-traveling companion Bonnie. Serena and Ash were walking in the forest.

The young couple was on a vacation, in order to spend some time together, but Ash was getting a little annoyed with Serena and the way she was acting.

Ash Ketchum was a young male who was wearing a cap and fingerless gloves, while Serena was blonde and wearing a pink cap, with a pink shirt with a blue ribbon that Ash gave her, in front.

"Will you get off the phone," Ash suggested. "We're supposed to be spending time together as a couple."

"What is a phone? Are you like forreal?" Serena asked. "Yeah girl, hes up here making up words like, he just, like, said, like this word called phone." She said.

Ash facepalms.

"Like, what is a phone? Like Oh my god girl!" She said.

"A phone is the device that you're talking about." He said.

"What is a device?" Serena asked. "Ash stop being such a fucking retard, and stop making up words, like its not cute, like totally."

Ash rolls his eyes. "If Misty was here, she wouldn't be like this."

Serena was triggered by the name Misty so fast that she glared at Ash. "Bonnie, I'm going to have to go. Tell Clemont I said hi and Dedenne too." She hangs up the phone and walks over towards Ash in anger.

The honey blonde hair girls, eyes turn into flames. "How dare you mention that little bitch name."

Ash sweatdrops. "I said, Krissy, not Misty." She said.

"You better have! Cause if you mentioned her name again-I will- "

The stones that Kasper and Kelani dropped end up falling on Serena's head, knocking her out, with her eyes turning into swirls.

Ash sighs. "Thank god." He thanked. "Maybe, she'll get a brain afterwords." Ash walks over towards the stones and picks them up. He looks at them.

"Interesting," Ash said.

Serena gets up and her eyes turn into flames. "What are you doing?" Serena asked.

"I found these stones."

Serena looks at the stones and her eyes turn into dollar signs. "We can sell those stones and make money." She said.

Ash growls. "No, we're not going to sell these stones." He said. "We can use them for research."

"Ugh fine. You're such a little bitch." Serena said.

Kasper and Kelani were running like the Roadrunner from the Looney Tunes Cartoon. They were running so fast, as they were chasing after the stone, that they saw that Ash was holding.

"We need that stone." They said.

Ash and Serena were confused as to what was going on and sweatdropped. Kasper and Kelani stop as they look at the couple who was standing right next to them.

"Those stones are ours, so if you can kindly hand them over," Kasper said as he reached over to grab the stones.

Ash and Serena laugh.

"Hell no," Ash said. "These stones are ours."

Serena slaps Kasper's hand, making Kelani angry. "Don't you touch him."

"I can do whatever I want!"

Serena and Kelani glare at eachother while Ash and Kasper glare at one another. The intensity over the stones was high and the conflict was in the air.

"We want our stones back," Kelani demanded. "We found them first."

"So what?" Ash responded. "You snooze. You lose."

Kasper growled. He wanted the stone really-bad. "Give me, that stone!" Kasper said as he tackled Ash Ketchum and then punches him in the face.

Ash growls back, and the two boys began wrestling, as Ash was trying to hold onto the crystal really-bad.

Kelani pulls Serena's hair. "My hair!" Serena said.

Serena slaps Kelani, leaving Kelani shocked. She turns around and the two girls begin wrestling.

As the quartet where physically fighting eachother over the stones, that Kasper and Kelani had found. Serena and Ash get up, stick out there tongues and run away.

Serena and Ash turn around and begin running, as Ash was holding the four stones in his hands. "See you later sucker." He teased, as he and Serena continued running.

Kasper and Kelani weren't ready to give up, so they chased them.

"Get back here with our stones!" Kasper and Kelani said.

"Nope." Serena teased.

Ash who was holding the stones ends up tripping but quickly gets up but the stones end up flying away. An Ambipom who was quietly walking by gets hit on its head with them. Ambipom was angry from getting hit on the head and screams, grabbing the stones and charging towards the four trainers, thinking it was there fault.

"Ambipom! Ambipom!"

"Ah!" The four screeched. They turn around and begin running.

"This is all your fault." Kasper blamed. "We wouldn't be in this mess if you just gave us the stones."

"No, you should've just let us kept the stones," Serena said. "So we can make money off them."

"Serena!" Ash growled. "We aren't going to sell those stones."

"Pussy!" Serena replied.

A white light comes out of both Kelani and Kaspers belt and there Talonflame and Pyroars come out of there pokeballs respectively. The pokemon could sense that the trainers we're in danger.

"Pyroar!"

"Flame!"

Pyroar and Talonflame both shoot out a stream of fire that ends up hitting both Ambipom and Ash and Serena, sending them flying into the air, as the stones fall, Kasper and Kelani grab them, both of them had huge smiles on there faces.

"We got the stones!" Kasper said.

"This is the greatest day of my life."

Pyroar and Talonflames' body begins to glow, red – the two pokemon began reacting too the stones that Kasper and Kelani where holding respectively. Pyroar and Talonflame began to change and they look different.

Pyroar was a little taller, and its mane was bigger and all red. With its body begin all brown. Flames where coming out of its fangs and its back were covered in flames. Pyroar roars really loudly, with flames coming out of its mouth.

Talonflame's wings grew larger, and its beak grew larger too. The flying type pokemon was a lot more skinner, and it looked like it was wearing glasses. Talonflame chirped.

Kelani and Kasper were surprised to be seeing the changes too the pokemon. Kasper hugged his Pyroar and Kelani hugged her Talonflame. "I'm so happy this happened."

Later that day as the sun was setting. Kasper was now wearing a gauntlet with one of the stones in it, while Kelani was wearing a headband now, with a stone indented into the headband, as Pyroar and Talonflame were wearing necklaces with stones that matched them.

"We should get going the sun is going to set," Kasper said.

"Yeah, it is."

The four of them continued to walk.

Ash falls onto the ground and so does Serena. Ash was angry at both Serena and Kasper and Kelani for losing the stones. But Ash Ketchum has had enough of Serena and was tired of it.

"This is your fault. We like totally lost the stones."

Ash's face turns red and he screams. "I've had enough of you! I'm leaving!" He said as he got up and walked away.

"You can't leave me. I'm Serena, and I'm the best person ever!" Serena said. "By the way, your clothes are so XY, its Sun, and Moon season now."

As Ash was deep into the forrest, walking, and fed up with Serena, he notices Misty sitting on a log and fishing. As he looked at her, he was happy. "Misty!" Ash said running up to her.

Misty turns around, and she smiles. "Ash!" Misty gets up and runs towards Ash and as the two get closer towards one another, they hug eachother.

"I'm so happy too see you. I haven't seen you in a while." Misty said.

"I missed you too."

"Are you still dating Serena?" Misty asked.

"Yes, but its compicated," Ash said. Ash and Misty looked into eachothers eyes, as they stared deep into one another's eye, they felt something, a spark they haven't felt in a long time.

"You should be with me, and not her," Misty responded.

Misty and Ash kiss eachother, passonality.

Serena was lost, alone and scared as she was walking alone in the woods, late at night, fearing her life. "Ashy, Ash…Ash…" Serena said looking around, "Were are you?" She asked.


	19. What Will Eevee Evolve Into?

**Chapter 16 - "What Will Eevee Evolve Into?!"**

 **Chapter Postdate: May 21** **th** **, 2017**

It was raining outside, late Friday night, as Nathan and his traveling companions were doing some late-night training on the way to Floaroma Town, for Vincent's next contest. Each one of the five companions had just recently gotten items capable of letting there pokemon mega evolve, and Nathan thought that it would be a good idea to get some training in, before his next gym battle.

Nathan's Eevee was standing infront of its trainer, on the opposite of him, while Hailey's Aipom was standing infront of her. As the two trainers, we're in the middle of a heated battle. "Eevee, use Swift!"

"Eevee!" The normal type pokemon who stood on all four paws, quickly leaped into the air, as it opened-up its mouth and released four tiny yellow stars that flew swiftly towards the boy's Pokemon.

The girl, Hailey – couldn't keep her eyes off, of the swinging stars flying towards her Pokemon. "Alrighty, leap into the air and then use Focus Punch." The young girl shouted, as her Aipom did what it was told and jumped onto the stars.

Vincent took notice of how Aipom was moving really fastly and was amazed by how stunning Aipom looked as it was giving a performance during a battle. "Woah, that Aipom moves fast. That would be good in a contest."

Jones glared at him. "How are you going to do a contest when you have severe stage fright?"

Vincent sweatdrops. "I'll find a way." Vincent sighs, as he lied to his friend, as he didn't want to tell them the truth. "I can't tell the truth about what they did to me." He said as he thought back to when he was a kid tied up into a chair.

He looked at the recent stone given to him, that can let one of his Pokemon Mega Evolve, to distract himself.

"Aip!" Aipom's tail glows white, and balls itself up and swings and throws it fist towards Nathan's Eevee and punches Eevee in the face, sending Eevee flying towards the ground.

Eevee's ears curl down. "Eevee, eevee." Eevee's eyes turn into swirls, meaning the Pokemon was now unable to battle, declaring the young girl as the winner.

Hailey smiled. "We won!" She said as she did a twirl, and Aipom copied her in the process.

A man who was wearing a top hat, a trench coat and gloves watched Hailey and Aipom, as his Mewtwo was right next to her, and was impressed with her skills as a Pokemon Trainer. The man smiles as his Mewtwo was right next to him and they begin walking away.

Nathan sighs, as he walks up to Eevee and picks Eevee up. "Eevee, we may've lost, but I felt like we did a good job during that battle."

"Eevee!" The pokemon cried in pain.

Hailey picked up Aipom and smiled at it. "You did a good job too."

"Aipom! Aipom!"

"You lost because you need to evolve, Eevee," Jonas said to his friend, who was younger than him. He and the other three boys and Elvis walked over towards Nathan who was holding the normal type Pokemon in his hands.

"Evolve Eevee?" The brown-haired boy asked as he turned to his Eevee and looked at it. Eevee stared back at his trainer, shaking its head no, as Eevee didn't want to evolve.

"I don't think Eevee wants to evolve."

Bartly and Elvis both laugh. "Evolution makes a Pokemon stronger. Everyone knows that." Elvis replied.

"So then, why haven't you evolved yet?" Nathan asked the dark type pokemon.

"I don't know." The dark type pokemon sweatdrops. "I'm not ready yet."

"Think about it," Vincent said as he walked up closer towards Nathan. "Eevee has a lot of evolutions."

"There's the electric type Pokemon, Jolteon," Bartly said as he thought about the electric type pokemon running and being surrounded in electricity. "Who is lightning fast with great speed."

"Then there's the fire type pokemon, Flareon. Flareon being a fire type can dish out strong flaming attacks." Elvis said as he thought about a Flareon using Flamethrower."

"Then there's the best out of all of them. Vapereon." Vincent explained. "It can move fast out of the water, and can even melt into it too." As he was explaining he was picturing a Vapereon melting into a pond of blue water it was swimming in.

"Then there's the opposites, Umbreon and Espeon. They both evolve during a certain time of day, and are dark and psychic type respectively." Hailey gave a more scientific explanation as she was petting her partner pokemon Aipom.

"How boring," Bartly said. "You could've said all that in a more funnier way."

"No one asked you!" She shouted at him.

"Leafeon, the grass type can use such fierce attacks such a Leaf Blade," Jones said. Saying that he pictures a Leafeon using the move Leaf Blade on a Glaceon. "Then there's Glaceon, use can use ice type attacks, such as Blizzard." He was picturing a Glaceon using the move Blizzard on Leafeon."

"And lastly, there's Sylveon the beautiful fairy type Pokemon." Hailey, Bartly, Vincent, Jones, and Elvis all said as they all put their hands together and pictured the fairy type pokemon doing backflips.

Nathan shakes his head no. "I don't want Eevee to evolve unless it wants too." The boy said as he and Eevee look at eachother and smile.

The person who was wearing a trench coat, a fedora and gloves walked up to the group of teenagers with their Mega Mewtwo X and glared at them, but the one they were paying attention to the most, was Hailey and her Aipom.

They point to them. "Let's battle!"

"Huh?" They all asked.


	20. Hailey vs the Mysterious Man!

**Chapter 17 - "Hailey vs. The Mysterious Person!"**

 **Chapter Postdate: May 22, 2017**

"You want to battle me?" The girl asked as she was shaking like crazy, nervous as she saw the Mewtwo standing right next to them. She swallowed her spit as she stared at the person in the trench coat.

The person in the trench coat shook their head yes. "I want to battle." The person's voice was relatively deep in the process. They reached into their pocket and pulled out a tiny little stone that looked like Ambipom and throws it at Hailey and she catches it.

"Use that."

"What is this?" She asked as she and Aipom looked at it.

"Aipom, Aipom!"

"That is the Ambipomite. It can be used to Mega Evolve Ambipom!" They explained to the little girl, who was younger than him.

Hailey, the blonde-haired girl smiled in the process. "Alrighty then. You're on!" She responded to him.

Jonas and Vincent, we're in complete shock by this turn of events. "Hailey, that's a Legendary Pokemon!" Jonas predicted.

"There's no way you can beat it." Vincent nodded

Hailey balled up her fist with confidence. "I know that I can win because I have faith in my Pokemon!"

"Now let's quit the chit chat and let's battle." They said as they had a serious tone of voice they're speaking in. As they stared at Bartly, Nathan, Vincent, Jonas, Hailey and Zoura.

"Right." She responded nodding her head in the process.

"Aipom, let's battle."

"Aipom!"

Aipom jumps out in-front of the young girl, getting into battle mode. "Aipom! Aipom!"

They thrust their hands out and Mewtwo appears in-front of them. Mewtwo had a serious look on their face and was also in battle mode, inching to battle.

"Aipom! Use Swift!" Hailey ordered.

"Aipom! Api!" Aipom leaps into the air and swings its tail out in-front of it. The releases a string of mini spiraling stars that spin in a hurry.

The person nodded their head and Mewtwo slides to the right. Mewtwo leaps into the air and its right fist turns into electricity, and Mewtwo ends up punching Aipom in the face, sending Aipom flying aback and its eyes turning into swirls.

"Aipom, Aipom."

"Aipom!" Hailey yelled out as she runs up to her Pokemon and holds it. "Aipom are you okay?"

"Aipom, Aipom."

The person shrugs. "You're not ready yet." The person responded too Hailey, as they looked at her, with Mewtwo than grunts and shrugs its shoulders.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You'll see when time comes." The person said as they turn around along together with there Mewtwo and begin walking away.

But Hailey wasn't ready to give up yet, as she had a wide smile on her face, and she waves at them. "I and you will battle again someday. You'll see!"

"Aipom! Aipom!"

The person smiled and so did Mewtwo.


	21. Enter Kelani!

**Chapter 18: Enter Kelani! The Fierce Pokemon Trainer with a Mega Talonflame!**

 **Chapter Postdate: June 1, 2017**

Vincent ran as fast as the flash, as he was in a hurry to try and get to the Pokemon Convention Center, so he could register for his next Pokemon Contest. The young boy was pumped, and heated up, as he was eager to win his very first contest ribbon. Seeing as the last time he lost, he had been training hard, trying to make sure that what happened last time wouldn't happen again.

With the gorgeous sky, blue skies were shinning in the air, as the clouds, we're nowhere to be seen. His four other friends we're running and chasing up towards the boy who was in a hurry. One of the boys who was running had the dark type Pokemon, called Zoura whose nickname was Elvis, on his head.

"Vincent, wait for us!" Bartly said.

"I'm sorry I'm going too fast. But I can't stop." He responded. He responded as he turned back around to continue running, but as he did. He bumps into Kelani, whose Talonflame was flapping in the air right next to her.

Vincent and Kelani both fall onto the ground.

"Watch it!" They both shouted.

"Uh-oh…" Nathan said, as him and his friends, Rhubarb, Jonas, and Hailey whose Aipom was resting on her right shoudlers stopped running and stood there to look at the two teenagers who were on the ground.

"It's Kelani." Hailey pointed out.

"You bumped into me first," Vincent said as he got up. But since the fact the boy was kind, he reached out his hand to try to help her out. But she smacks the young boys hand and glares at him.

"I don't need your help! Thanks to you, I'm all dirty." She responded, getting up and dusting off the dirt off herself.

"Well, I'm sorry and offered to help you."

"I offered to help you." She mocked. "You sound like a little bitch. Quite whining." She said.

"Talon! Talon!"

Vincent growled at her. "You have no right to speak to me that way!" He shouted at her.

"You have no right to speak to me that way." She mocked him and then continued to laugh at him. "See, Talonflame. All boys are the same." She mocked.

Vincent glared at her, as she was making him more and angrier.

"Listen, Vince. I'm busy okay. I have to train for the upcoming Pokemon Contest being held here in two weeks and I need some training to get done."

Vincent stood there in shock, and so did his friends.

"The contest is in two weeks?" They all asked, shouting in the process.

"Why duh." She snarled. "You people know nothing." She laughed.

Vincent got even more angry at her." Insulting me is fine! But insulting my friends is where I draw the line!" He responded to her in anger.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" She replied.

The two young teenagers glazed into eachothers eyes and glared at eachother. The sparks of a heated rivalry where staring between the two and the tension could be felt in the air.

Bartly smiled. This was his chance to try and create some more tension and he knew he had to take this opportunity, so he walked over towards them, while his partner pokemon, Zoura was on his head.

"If I may interfere I think the best way to settle this beef is a two on two battle."

"A three on three battle?" They both asked, as they looked at eachother. or

"Yes, a three on three, pokemon. You two, battling eachother." Bartly said. "It will help settle your conflict." Bartly silently laughed, and so did Zoura, as his Pokemon knew what Bartly was up.

Kelani folds her arms and chuckles. "I'm up for it, isn't that right, Talonflame?"

"Flame!" The fire type pokemon chirped.

"Of course, I'm going to win; seeing as I am the best of the best."

"She sure is braggy," Jonas whispered to Hailey.

"Tell me about it."

The furious Vincent balled up his fist and glared at the young girl. "Fine! We'll battle!" He said. "Let's do this."

"It's settled. A three-on-three battle, and I will be the ref."

Kelani and Vincent stood on opposite sides of eachother, on the battlefield, both waiting, eager in anticipation, waiting for their battle to start. The sun was shining brightly, as Vince's friends were watching the battle from the sidelines, and Bartly was referring.

Bartly smiles, as he looked at bothering Pokemon trainers. "This will be a three on three; Pokemon battle. Whoever gets the most wins, will be the victor of the battle." He said.

"Kelani will get to attack first."

"Ha! Suck on that." She shouted as Talonflame was flapping its wings right next to her.

"Flame, Talon." The flying type cawed.

"She's so annoying, but I have to beat her." He thought to himself, as he grabbed a Pokeball, tapped the center, and the ball returned to its original size. "Whatever, but I won't be going easy on you. Go Noivern!" He tossed the pokeball into the air and the dragon type pokemon Is released.

"Noivern!" The flying type screeched.

"So, Vincent is going with Noivern. An interesting choice." She thought to herself, as she already came up with a plan to counter the dragon type pokemon. She grabbed her pokeball and did the same thing Vincent did to make the pokeball bigger. "Meet my dragon killer. Panpour, I choose you!" She tossed the ball and Panpour were released.

"Pan, pan!" Panpour glared at Noivern and the dragon type pokemon glared back at it. The tension between the two of them was rising.

"Alrighty then. It's time to du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-duel!" Bartly shouted as he did a swirl, creating rainbow sparkles, which ended up going onto the field.

The two glared at eachother. The glare was so strong, that rainbow sparkles surrounded them, causing them too to clash together, and create a VS. screen. The top half had Vincent, and Noivern, all with serious and intense looks on their faces. While next to him, we're two other Pokeballs. The background behind the was sky blue, and in the center, was the word "VS." that was font-ed in a white coding. On the bottom was Kelani and her Panpour who both had serious looking faces and next to them we're two Pokeballs, as the background behind them was a goldenrod yellow. The VS. screen disappears and the attention was back on onto the battle.

"Alrighty Panpour, use Ice Beam!"

"Pour, Pour!" The water type pokemon, who was blue does a summersault in the air and ends up doing a spin while in the air. It proceeds to open its mouth a light blue ball of ice appears infront it.

The light blue beam of ice ends up letting out mini rays that hover towards Noivern. "Pan, pan, pan."

The scared dragon type Pokemon was waiting for its trainer's directions for what to do next in the battle. Vincent stood there frozen, trying to think of a counter strategy.

"Woah, Panpour moves pretty freaking fast," Hailey observed.

"Aipom, Aipom!'

"You can tell Kelani has worked pretty hard with Panpour's speed."

However, he quickly snaps out of it and comes up with a counter plan. "Noivern counter it with Dragon Claw."

"Noivern!" The fly type does an aerial spin, as It's right claws becomes surrounded in the turquoise colored aura and it trashes out its claw infront of it and ends up clawing the rays of ice. Slashing it and creating sparkles. Noivern soars fast towards the pokemon, with its right claw out infront it.

Kelani smiles, as she wasn't going to give up this fight. "Panpour, use Blizzard, and then Hail."

"Panpour!" The water type pokemon shouted, as it proceeded to do what its trainer had told it too do, and opens its mouth and unleashes a powerful blizzard from its mouth, which causes a snowstorm around the area, making it hard for Noivern to see, and the dragon type pokemon taking in a lot of damage.

It was getting colder in the area, causing all the Pokemon trainers to start feeling a freezing feeling. Noivern tries to fly but was having not only a hard time flying but also having a hard time seeing. "Nov, nov."

"It's cold!" Vincent said as he was freezing.

Panpour does another backflip and creates a storm cloud, that surrounds not only it but Noivern too. The water type pokemon calls upon hail storms, and hell ends up falling from clouds and pelting both Noivern and Panpour, causing the two of them to take in a lot of damage, with both falling back.

"Noivern, noi." The flying type pokemon in pain said, as it was trying to get back up, but was having a hard time in doing so.

"Panpour, pan." The water type pokemon quickly gets back up, as hail was still falling from the clouds. "Alright, Panpour, use Double Team." Panpour creates duplicates of itself, that surrounds the field in a circle, leaving the dragon type confused.

Noivern looked around, trying to look at all of them; but was having a hard time in doing so, seeing as there was too many. "Noiv, Noivern." The confused Pokemon responded as it was getting a little dizzy, from confusion.

"Noivern, try to find the real one."

"Noivern." The flying type nodded its head and closed its eyes, trying to use its echolocation, to try and find one of the duplicates of the water type pokemon.

Noivern chases the soundwaves and ends up finding the right one and smiles, with confidence. "Nov, nov."

"Did Noivern use an attack?" The confused Nathan asked.

"No," Hailey responded. "Noibat and Noivern have this unique natural ability called Echolocation that allows them to track soundwaves."

"Alrighty, then Noivern use Boomburst!"

"Noivern!" The flying type pokemon does a quick spin in the air as it surrounds itself in a light blue aura. The inside of Noivern's ears glows white, as blue static appears in both of its ears. Noivern sends a supersonic boost of sound at the opponent, as the powerful blast of soundwaves from its move towards the opponent.

The sound waves, shatters every single one of the copies including the real one, sending it flying aback. Panpour falls onto the ground, with its eyes turning into swirls.

"Panpour, pan." The unconscious Pokemon that was unable to battle responded in pain.

"Panpour is unable to battle. Victory goes to Noivern."

Vincent smiled and so did Noivern.

"We won, great job, Noiv."

"Noiv, noiv."

Vincent's friends smiled, happy that he won. "He did it, he did it," Hailey said, all of Vincent's friends where happy that his friend one the first battle in the three on three battle, and they we're hoping that he'd win the next one.

"You can tell that Vincent and Noivern have an incredible bond. Such strong friendship indeed." Jonas responded, looking at his friend and his pokemon.

Kelani grins, as she was disappointed that she lost. "Good job, Panpour, but we're just going to try better next time." She said grabbing the water type Pokemons Pokeball and the Pokemon ends up returning to its ball. She puts it away and grabs another one.

"But I know, Braixen can do it for." She tosses the Pokeball and the fire type POKEMON is released onto the battlefield, holding its wand. "Braixen, Braixen." The wand was surrounded in flames.

Noivern is pelleted with hail, hurting the pokemon badly.

"That's right," Nathan said. "Hailey's Panpour used Hail, so that's why Noivern was pelleted with hail stones."

"Wow, Kelani did a smart thing, seeing as weather effect moves can last for a pretty long time," Jonas observed.

"Noivern use Dragon Claw."

"Noivern!" Noivern's right claw glows once again as it soars towards the fire Pokemon. Noivern scratches Braxien sending its feet sleeting on the ground, and sliding back. Braxien only took a little damage the power of the attack was very strong.

"Keep up the pressure," Kelani ordered.

"Braixen."

Noivern is once again pelleted by hailstones, hurting the pokemon so much and taking a lot of damage, seeing as it was weak to ice types since it was a dragon.

Kelani knew what to do, as she saw the POKEMON, being hitted by hail. "Braixen, trap it with a Fire Spin." The girl ordered, thrusting her arm out infront of her. Braxien spins its wand made from a stick, which the flame at the top of it increases, and Braixen spins the stick.

Th stick creates a vortex of flames that end up surrounding the Noivern who had already taken in a lot of damage from the hailstorm that it was being hit by.

"Noivern!" The flying type pokemon cried at in pain, as it became surrounded by flames, and started to spin, as it was ungloved by the flames caused by Braixen's attack.

"Noivern!" The dragon type was in so much pain.

"Noivern!" Vincent sweatdropped, as he was confused as what to do next, as his Noivern was not only being hit by the hailstorm, but it was also being hit in the vortex of flame it was spinning around in.

"Oh no. Looks like Vincent is trapped." Hailey said.

"He's gotta come up with a way to try to get out of it." Jonas worried, about his rival who was close to the same age around him.

"I don't know what to do." The trapped Vincent stepped back in confused.

"Now Braxien, use Psychic."

"Braixen!"

The tip of the fire types wand, flames dissolves and the stick glows light blue and so does the outline of Braixen's body and its eyes. Braixen lifts it's want and starts to control the hail that was falling, which also becomes surrounded in a light blue aura.

Braixen, using the stick as a wand, throws it down, and controls the hail to crash down onto the flying type Pokemon, hitting it hard and falling onto the ground.

"Noivern." The Pokemon in pain cried out, as it could hardly move. But suddenly, a fiery vortex surrounds it and Noivern begins spinning. Noivern falls onto the ground and its eyes turn swirly.

"Noivern, noive."

"Noivern is unable to battle. Victory goes to Braixen."

"Braixen!" The fire type smiled.

"That's the spirt, Braixen."

"Braixen."

Vincent sighs. "You did a job, Noivern. Now return." The pokemon is returned to its ball, as Vincent was sadden that he lost a Pokemon during battle, but Vincent was not ready to give up.

"Poor Vincent." Jonas said.

"He did a good job, against Panpour, but Braixen was giving him trouble." Nathan said.

"Aipom, Aipom!"

"Now, time for my secret weapon." He said as he grabbed another Pokemon from off his belt. "I choose you, Garchomp!" Vincent tosses the Pokeball into the air and the dragon type Pokemon is released onto the battlefield.

"Chomp!" Garchomp roared.

Kelani shrugs. "You're still going to lose this battle. Just give up."

"Never, me and my Pokemon, will never give up!"

"Garchomp!"

The hail comes tumbling down and Garchomp gets pelted by the tiny little stones, damaging, Garchomp badly seeing as how it was a dragon type pokemon, and dragon types were weak against ice type. Garchomp shakes it off and roars, but still felt a little bit of pain from the hail storm.

"Braixen, use Fire Spin."

"Braixen!" Braixen spins its wand in a circle, creating flames that swirled in a circle.

"Garchomp, use Dragon Rush to counter it."

The ground type, that was also a dragon type, was serious about this battle and wanted to win for its trainer. "Garchomp!" Garchomp's body is surrounded by a blue aura as it leaps into the air. Garchomp comes crumbling down and soars, to tackle the fire type pokemon.

Garchomp comes flying towards the fire type, and Braixen does a swirl to dodge, as Garchomp flies past its opponent.

"Garchomp try Dragon Rush once more."

"Chomp!"

As the dragon type was surrounded in blue, Garchomp as still soaring in the air and flies towards Braixen once again. As Garchomp was still swirling with the flames on the top of its stick.

The flames surround the dragon type Pokemon and Garchomp becomes surrounded in a vortex of flames. Then out of nowhere, the hailstorms come tumbling down on the dragon type pokemon, sending it flying onto the ground.

But the dragon type pokemon was super strong, and wasn't going to give up no matter what, and gets up with a smile on its face. "Chomp, chomp!" The dragon type pokemon roared.

"Yes, Garchomp got up!" Hailey swirled as she was holding Aipom."

Kelani growls. "We won't give up."

"We won't either. Garchomp use Aerial Ace!"

"Chomp!" Garchomp surrounds itself in a white aura, and leaps into the air. Garchomp soars towards the fire type and spins.

"Braixen, use Protect!"

"Braixen!"

Braixen lifts its right palm and creates a force field. Garchomp tackles the force field and does a backflip flipping back, as it took damage from the protect attack.

"Finish it with Fire Spin!" She ordered.

"Braxien!" Braixen twirls her wand, as the wand creates a fire vortex and the fire vortex ends up surrounding the pokemon it was battling, trapping it in flames and burning it. The flames disappear as the pokemon falls onto the ground and its eyes become swirly.

"Garchomp, Garchomp."

"Garchomp is unable to battle. Victory goes to Braixen."

Vincent sighs and grabs another Pokeball, as he put Garchomp's away. He was disappointed that he lost yet another Pokemon, and didn't know how to handle it.

"He lost two Pokemon in a row. Do you think Vincent, will be able to win?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not sure, but he needs to do something about it." Jonas observed.

Vincent grabs another Pokeball. "I know you can do it, I believe in you." He said. "Go, Absol." He tossed the Pokeball into the air and the dark type pokemon is released.

"Absol, use Bite."

"Braixen."

Absol charges up towards Braixen trying to bite it, and as it reaches closes, Braixen thrusts out its stick infront of it, and Absol ends up biting it.

"Alright then, Braixen, use Fire Spin once more."

"Braixen!" The fire type twirls the wand around, as the wand becomes surrounded in flames, as it spins Absol in the process, and Absol becomes surrounded in a fiery vortex, as Braixen throws Absol. Absol is then hit by the pellets of the hail and then spins around once again in a fiery vortex.

"Now Braixen, return!" She said as she grabbed the Pokeball, and the Pokemon is returned into the ball. She puts the Pokeball away. She turns around and looks at her flying type Pokemon, and they both nod at eachother.

Talonflame flies infront of its trainer, and flies really fast around Absol.

"Wow, Talonflame is really, really, fast." Jonas noticed.

Vincent stood there, not knowing what to do. But he wasn't ready to give up. "Absol use Razor Wind, and break that fire spin."

"Absol!" The pokemon shook off the pain and it's the scythe on its head glows white as it thrusts its head to the right, and creates a cyclone of white wind, which breaks both the Fire Spin and the Hail attacks.

Absol lands all four paws on the ground. "Sol, sol." The pokemon said. Absol was super confident and ready to roll.

"That's the spirt." Nathan said.

"Alrighty then, Absol, use Bite once more."

"Absol!" The dark type pokemon leaps up and Absol ends up biting the fire type Pokemon. Talonflame screams in pain, as Absol tosses the fire type pokemon onto the ground, but it wasn't in too much pain.

Talonflame flies up, and flaps its wings, as Absol looks at it with an intense look on its face.

"Talonflame, use Flame Charge."

"Talon, Talon!" The fire type pokemon soars in a flurry, as its body surrounds itself in flames, and soars towards Absol, wanting to tackle it, as its speed was increasing.

"Absol, counter it with Dark Pulse."

"Absol!" Absol fires a beam of dark black energy, as Talonflame was spinning around, dodging the attack, as its body was still surrounded in flames.

Vincent smiles. "I caught you right in my trap." He said. "Absol use Razor Wind once again."

"Absol!"

Absol's scythe turns white and Absol thrusts its head to the right and throws out a wind of a white cyclone, which ends up surrounding Talonflame and traps it in a wind of energy.

Talonflame took in a lot of damage and Talonflame ends up falling onto the ground, in a lot of pain. "Flame, flame." The fire type pokemon said, in pain.

Kelani knew it as time, as she looked at her POKEMON. "Talonflame."

But as Talonflame heard the cries of its trainer. It knew that it was time for it to give up. Talonflame gets up as it was still in pain.

"Let's do this!"

"Talon!"

Kelani touches her keystone. "It's time for our bonds to combine. It's time to Mega Evolve!" She called out as she pressed into the keystone, and the stone turns yellow.

The stone that Talonflame was wearing, was reacting to the keystone, that Kelani was wearing, and Talonflames body becomes surrounded in yellow, as it begins morphing into its Mega Evolution Form.

Everyone was shocked as they looked at Talonflame morphing into Mega Talonflame. The aura disappears from Talonflame, and Talonflame was now in its Mega Form looking quite differently.

"Talonflame!" The Pokemon screeched.

"Wow, a Mega Talonflame!" Hailey said. "It's so majestic."

Vincent didn't care. "You may have mega evolved, but I'm winning this battle." He said. "Absol, use Bite."

"Absol!"

The dark type pokemon charged towards Talonflame to bite, it, but Talonflame was just too fast for the Pokemon. The Pokemon was so fast that, you couldn't barley see Talonflame and Talonflame does a spin as it charges towards Absol.

"Talonflame!"

"Talonflame, use Flame Charge."

Talonflame surrounds itself in flames, and tackles Absol hard.

"Talonflame, finish it off with Acrobatics!"

"Flame!" The now fire and electric type Pokemon screeched as its body becomes surrounded in a blue aura. Talonflame tackles towards the Pokemon again, sending the dark type flying hard onto the ground, and leaving an imprint.

Talonflame's eyes turn into swirls. "Absol, Absol, Absol." The dark type cried in so much pain.

"Absol is unable to battle, that means that the victor of the match is Kelani and her Talonflame."

Kelani cheered, and so did Talonflame, as it reverted to its regular form. Kelani hugs Talonflame as they do a swirl. "You did a good job."

"Talonflame! Talon!"

"Vincent!" Jonas said, as Vincent's four friends, Aipom and Zoura run up to him, as Vincent ran up to his Absol to see if it as okay.

"Absol, you did you're best now return." He said, as the pokemon is returned into its pokeball. Vincent was saddening that once again he lost something, but didn't want his friends to see him being emotional so he shook it off.

"Vincent, are you okay?" Nathan asked.

"I'm fine. We all lose sometimes." He responded. He walked past his friends and look at Kelani and walks over towards her, wanting to congratulate her.

"Kelani, good battle." He said, holding out his hand.

Kelani sticks out her tongue and laughs. "I won, you lost, but it was a good battle." She said as she shook his hand.

"Talon! Talon!"

"But next time, I'll be winning." Vincent predicted.

"No, you won't I will be winning!" She responded.

"I guess, we'll settle this at the Floaroma Town Pokemon Contest." She explained.

"I guess we will." He responded.

Bartly smiles. "Yay, I started a rivalry." Bartly twirled, in happiness.

"Me and you, Rivals?!" Kelani said. "I like the sound of that…"

Kelani and Vincent, who hated eachother, glared at one another, as the start of a rivalry between the two of them, was only just beginning.


	22. Hey Dusknoir

**Chapter 19: "Hey, Dusknoir, Wanna Spend the Night with Us in the Hotel Room at Night?"**

 **Chapter Postdate: June 7** **th** **, 2017**

Kasper takes a deep breath as he looks at Kelani who was sitting in front of him, as he was watching the battle between Diana and Hamilton in the Sinnoh League on television.

The boy had a big crush on the girl. He's had a crush on her since he first met her, and he's been trying to ask her out ever since, but she didn't know how to.

All the boy wanted to do is ask the girl out, and he's tried multiple times to try and ask her out, but he couldn't. The boy sighs as he looks at the girl, who was in front of him.

Bartly who was sitting by the boy notices that he was looking at the girl and he wanted to help. "Do you like her?" He asked him. Kasper blushes and begins sweating with embarrassment. As he looks at her, his nose begins to bleed.

"Uh…"

Bartly smiles. "You do like her!" He said. "How romantic."

Kasper whipped his nose and puts his index finger over his mouth.

"Shh!"

"Carry, I don't want anyone knowing that I like her."

Bartly was furious. "MY NAME IS NOT CARRY its Bartly."

"Whatever Curly." He said rolling his eyes. "I do like her."

"So, ask her out."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because every time I ask her out or something I get hurt in that area."

"oh!"

Kelani turns around and looks at the boy. Her hair swirls around as she turns around and hits the boy in his area, causing great pain.

"Ouch!" He said as his eyes rolled back in his head and he falls to the ground.

His eyes turn into swirls.

Vince gets up. The boy was getting hungry and wanted to get something to eat. "Excuse." He said he walks past Kelani and trips over her shoes. Vince flies into the sky. "Looks like I'm blasting off again!" He said as he blasted off into the sky.

Later that day, Bartly and Kasper

Where walking down the streets of Hearthome City.

It was a beautiful day outside and the sun was shining brightly as he fluffy white clouds were girding above the city.

The League was still going on and many people were walking outside.

Kasper was still feeling down, as his chance to try to talk to Kelani was ruined.

"hey cheer up chum," Bartly said.

"Sorry, Gerry. It's just that I'm feelings really down about my problems with Kelani."

"My name is Bartly; not Gerry."

Kelani turns around and looks at him. "Hey, Kasper!" She said as she runs over towards him.

She stands in front of him and smiles. "Hey."

Kelani who was super excited lifts her right foot and it kicks the boy in his area; causing him to fall and his eyes turning into swirls. The fall was so big it causes the ground to shake, and Vince who nearby flew into the sky and goes into the air.

"Looks Like I'm blasting off again." He said as he blasts off into the sky.

"I was wondering if you would like to go get ice cream," Kelani suggested to the boy.

"That would be awesome." He said in pain.

Later that day Kelani and Kasper where walking down the road, and holding hands. The two were both smiling.

Kelani was so excited that she lifted her right leg and accidentally kicks the boy in his area and falls onto Vince who was nearby.

Vince falls into the sky. "Looks like I'm blasting off again." The boy blasts off.

"Looks like he went far, far and away." The girl laughs.

The boy laughs also.

The two walk away and hold hands.

"Kelani!" Hailey yelled at her, as she snapped out of the dream she was having, and turns around and looks at the practice training battle between, Nathan and Bartly that was going on right about now.

"What, we're you dreaming about, girl?" Hailey asked. "You kept talking about someone named, Kasper…"

Kelani blushes. "It's none of your damn business." She blushed.

It was late at night, and outside of the hotel room we're the young teenagers we're staying, was a battlefield, we're the teenagers, where doing some last-minute training. Nathan and Bartly were in a middle of a heated battle and it was Zoura VS. Eevee. Over on the sidelines, Ducklett, Shinx, Vincent, Hailey, Kelani, Hailey's Aipom, and Jonas where watching the heated training battle between the two teenagers.

A Dusknoir was watching them from behind the shadows, but was really impressed, by the young boy Nathan's battle style, and continued to watch.

The moon in the Sinnoh skies was shining brightly in the sky, with small little clouds, hovering above. With the cold night wind, blowing in the background. But that wasn't all that was going on, as Nathan's Tyranitar was over near a tree sleeping.

Eevee and Zoura were both panting heavily, as Nathan wanted to do some training with his Eevee, as he wanted to use Eevee for the upcoming gym battle in Eterna City.

"Eevee use Shadow Ball!"

"Eevee!"

The brown fur colored Pokemon hops up high, and a shadowy ball, made of out black and purple, form infront of its mouth. The normal type than proceeds to toss the ball of shadows towards its opponent.

"Zoura, use Tackle and absorb it."

Zoura tackles the shadowy ball and absorbs the energy.

Kelani yawns, as she was getting a tad bit tired since she had been staying up all night along with her friends.

"Are you tired?" Her friend Hailey asked as her partner pokemon; Aipom was resting on her right shoulder. "Aipom, Aipom?" The normal type pokemon asked.

"Only a little bit, but besides, it's none of your business." She responded.

"Sorry, I was just trying to be friendly."

Kelani grabs Hailey's hand by force. "Let's have some girl time."

"Okay?"

Kelani drags Hailey off, as they were going back to their hotel room. She wanted to spend some time with the other girl, so they can get along better, as the boys, we're doing some late minute training, late at night.

As Kelani dragged Hailey back to their hotel room, she pushes her onto her bed and looks at her. Kelani then starts to laugh uncontrollably. It was late at night and the girls we're kind of tired.

Dusknoir who was watching Nathan, disappears into thin air. The ghost type Pokemon was very impressed by the young Nathan's skill as a trainer.

"What's going on?" Hailey asked. "How come you dragged me up here?"

"For some girl time, silly." Kelani said, as the two girls laugh.

"I don't need girl time." Hailey explained as she got up, with her partner Pokemon, Aipom standing on her right shoulder. "I have to practice for my upcoming rematch with the mysterious man."

Kelani glares at her, and slaps her across the face. "Relax girl! Get it together!"

Hailey was confused, but she thought it was funny, so she started laughing. Kelani looked at the girl and was confused, and she proceeded to laugh too. As Kelani fell onto the bed, the two girls we're laughing, and having fun with one another.

The two girls stop laughing. "Hey, Kelani, what is your dream?"

"My dream?"

Yeah, your dream. Bartly wants to become a comedian, Nathan wants to become a Pokemon master, Vincent wants to become a Champion/Top Coordinator, Jones wants to win the Pokemon League, and I want to be a Pokemon Professor." Hailey went on and explained.

"Aipom, Aipom."

"What is your dream?" She asked.

Kelani blushed, and she rose from laying on the bed. She had no idea what her dream was seeing as she had just been traveling, just to travel. "I don't really have a dream."

"You don't?"

"Aipom? Aipom?"

"I guess, I just haven't thought about it before." She said laughing, but Hailey wasn't laughing, as she had a serious look on her face, and so did her Aipom as they were both confused as to what was going on, but both her and Aipom decided to laugh along with the girl.

As the two girls we're laughing, Kelani came up with an idea. "Hey, what if we prank the boys?"

"Prank them?" Hailey asked.

"Aipom? Api?"

"Yeah, let's get a kick out of them." She said.

"Alrighty then." Hailey reluctantly responded.

Kelani hugs her. "Yay!" She said. "Now Phase one." She runs over to the light and turns it off.

"Now scream." She ordered.

"Okay…" The confused young girl said noncoherently as she shrugged her shoudlers.

The two girls screamed.

The boys who were outside, heard the girls screamed and dropped everything that they're doing. "Kelani?!" Vincent said, as the four boys along with their Pokemon run to hurry up and go chase after the girls, who we're screaming.

As they boys run into the room, they see the lights we're off, so Vincent turns the light on, as the girls were still screaming, but the girls saw something behind them, and it was the ghost type Pokemon, Dusknoir.

The four boys were scared, along with their Pokemon, but the girls we're still screaming.

"Kelani!"

The girls stop screaming, and they start laughing.

"We totally prank you." Kelani said.

"You should've seen the look on you guys' faces." Hailey laughed, and so did Aipom. "Api, Api!"

"Guys, look behind you…" Bartly warned.

"What's behind me, nothing…." Kelani responded.

"Nice try…."

"Dusk, dusk." The ghost type pokemon behind them screamed. The two girls stood there paralyzed in fear, and slowly turn around as they were shaking. The two girls hug eachother in fear, as al of the humans, along with their Pokemon scream, expect for Nathan's Shinx who jumps out infront of them.

"Shinx, Shinx." The electric type Pokemon wasn't afraid, and jumped into the air, leaping to attack the ghost type Pokemon, who scared its friends.

But Dusknoir, closes its hands close together and a ball made from shadows appears inbetween it, and Dusknoir throws the ball made of shadows, at Shinx, sending it flying aback.

"Shinx!" Nathan cried out running towards it. "Are you okay?"

"Shinx, shinx." The injured Pokemon said, as it was injured badly.

"Shinx, I'm glad that you protected me. You were a Pokemon, I bonded with on the first day of my journey, and I'm never going to give up on you."

"Shinx." The pokemon cried, really loving the words that its trainer told it. The Pokemon gets up, now being encouraged from its trainer, and its body glows blue.

Everyone stared at Shinx as it began morphing into another Pokemon, and the Pokemon it was morphing into was Luxio. "Luxio, Lux!" The Pokemon cried out, as it was now fully healed and freshly evolved, with a fierce look of determination on its face, glaring at Dusknoir.

"Shinx, evolved." Elvis, the Zoura pointed out.

"Into Luxio." Bartly said.

"Alrighty, a Luxio!" Nathan said with a smile.

Nathan pulled out his Pokedex which looked like a Nintendo DS and the Pokedex opens and scans Luxio: "Luxio, the Spark Pokemon, and the evolved form of- "However, the ghost type Pokemon, stops the pokedex from saying anything, and glares at Luxio.

"It stopped the Pokedex!" Vincent noticed.

"Who cares." Nathan responded, as he glares at Dusknoir. "You wanna battle and we're going to give you won, right Luxio?"

"Luxio, Lux!"

"Luxio, use Signal Beam!"

"Luxio!" The electric type Pokemon does a flip as, Luxio launches a hastily streaky pink beam from its mouth at Dusknoir, as multiple blue shapes appear around the beam.

"Dusknoir!" The ghost type Pokemon, puts its hands together and forms a ball of shadows and throws it at the signal beam attack, causing the two attacks to collide in the process, exploding and causing a huge dust cloud.

The ghost type Pokemon, balls up its fist as it surrounds itself in a purple aura and flies over towards the electric type pokemon, wanting to punch it, as the cloud dissolved.

"Luxio, counter it with Swift!"

"Luxio!"

The electric type does a backflip, as the star on its tail turns white and mini stars come out of the star tail and spin towards the ghost type pokemon, hitting it and sending it flying aback.

Nathan grabs a Pokeball and taps the center of it. He then tosses it, wanting to catch the ghost type Pokemon, and as he was doing that he throws the ball and the Pokeball hits Dusknoir, and the ghost type pokemon goes inside.

 **To Be Continued…?**

 **Next Time: The Champion of All Battles! Mega Garchomp VS. Vincent-Greninja!**


	23. The Champion of All Battles!

**Chapter 20: The Champion of All Battles! Mega Garchomp VS. Vincent-Greninja!**

 **Chapter Postdate: June 9, 2017**

The ghost type Pokemon is sucked inside and closes. The pokeball sways back and forth as everyone watches it, but it was the brown-haired boy Nathan, who was watching closely, seeing as he was determined to make sure that the catch was successful.

"Come on." He said watching the Pokeball, that was still shaking fast. However, the Pokeball stops shaking and three yellow stars appear over it. Revealing that it was a successful capture.

Nathan and everyone smile, as he rushes up to the Pokeball and grabs it. "I caught a Dusknoir!" He said. Luxio, Eevee, Ducklet, and Tyranitar appeared behind him, and all said their names, but it was Tyranitar who didn't care one bit.

"Congratulations!" Vincent said.

"Yeah, that was a nice capture," Hailey responded, as the normal type pokemon, Aipom was resting on her shoulder. "Aipom! Aipom!"

"Thank you. I'm glad to be adding another Pokemon to my roster." He responded.

However, Vincent and Jones had other things on their mind, as they're a little bit angry that the two girls we're trying to prank them but failed miserably.

"So, you were trying to prank up?" Jones asked.

Hailey and Kelani, along with Aipom all sweatdrop. "Don't you guys think that you should be going to bed, cause its getting really late."

"Aipom, Api!"

The girls gather up the boys (along with their pokemon) and push them out of their room. "See you tomorrow!" Hailey said, as they slam the door in their faces and sigh in relief.

The next morning, the six teenagers along with Elvis and Aipom were walking down the road in Floaroma Town, wanting to get some more training for their respective events. As they were walking the town was crowded, leaving everyone confused on this warm Friday afternoon.

"Why are there so many people around?" Kelani asked.

"I have no idea, maybe something big is going to happen," Hailey responded as the normal type pokemon was resting on her right shoulder. "Aipom, Aipom!" The normal type pokemon wondered.

"Elementary, my dear Kelani," Kasper said as he walked up to the girl who he knew, and her enemy's. Kasper had a big and wide smile on his face, that looked somewhat arrogant, as he was wearing a new outfit that showed off his key stone, that he found not too long ago.

Kelani smiled for a bit, but she didn't want to show that to the boy, so she frowned. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came here to watch you lose, loser." He shrugged, as his Meowstic walked up next to him, wrapping his hands around his leg. "Meow, meow." The psychic type glares at Kelani, as Meowstic didn't like Kelani.

"Who's that Pokemon?" Vincent asked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his Pokedex, to get information about the psychic type pokemon that stood infront of it.

The Pokedex opens and begins scanning:

"Meowstic, the Constraint Pokémon - When Meowstic is in danger, it raises its ears and releases enough psychic power to grind a 10-ton truck to dust, that can erase whoever it wants. The eyeball patterns on the interior of its ears emit psychic energy. It keeps the patterns tightly covered because that power is too immense and very, very strong."

He put the Pokedex away, seeing as he got all the information he wanted.

"So, you came here to watch me?" Kelani asked as she blushed. She had a crush on Kasper, but she didn't want to admit it.

"Well, truth be told, I came here to actually see Cynthia. You're just a constellation prize." He explained.

Kelani's eyes turn into flames as she was heated at the boy for referring to her like that. "What the hell did you just called me?"

Hailey and her four friends who were boys, all stared to shake in fear of the girl Kelani, and huddle up towards one another. She's going to use Flamethrower!" Nathan said.

"Kasper needs to dodge it," Jones said.

"Calm down. I came here to see Cynthia cause she's here today." The boy, Kasper said as he sweatdropped in fear.

The teenage boy Vincent's eyes turned into hearts as he rushes up to the boy, as he was a big fan of Cynthia and wanted to battle her in a Pokemon battle. "Cynthia's here? Where is she?"

"I'm right here," Cynthia said walking up to the boy.

"IT'S CYNTHIA!" People in the crowd gushed over her, being huge fans of her.

Pokemon Hunter Eli was watching from behind the bushes, and staring at Cynthia and the crowd around her. The young Pokemon Hunter smiled endlessly, as he was thinking of his next evil plan.

Standing next to the Pokemon Hunter was his Luxray, who was his partner Pokemon, and, also starring at the pokemon league champion of the Sinnoh Region, Cynthia.

"Cynthia's here." The boy gushed, as his eyes turned into hearts. "Cynthia has a Garchomp." He responded as he turnt to his Luxray. "Cynthia's Garchomp is like one of the strongest Pokemon ever, and if I get my hands on it, I will be a powerful Pokemon trainer."

"Luxray?" The pokemon asked confused.

"Just think. If we have Garchomp, we'll be unstoppable and we will no longer be unstoppable."

"Luxray, Lux." The electric type pokemon like the idea of this plan.

Vincent screams like a girl. "Cynthia!" He shouted. He runs up towards her, but with a serious look on his face. "I wanna have a battle with you!"

Cynthia laughs. "Like Oh my god. Girl, I'm not here to battle. I'm like totally here to see Bartly." She said as she rolled her eyes at Vincent and walked over towards Bartly.

He stood there paralyzed in shocked, Vincent did as he was surprised. "Why him?"

"Yeah, why me?"

"Because of your like totally the chosen one. And I want to tell you that its coming soon."

"What's coming soon?" He asked.

"The dark cloud that will surround Sinnoh into a distortion."

Bartly laughs, seeing as he didn't believe in prophies and stuff. "Are you kidding me? Me the chosen one, in your dreams." He laughed it off.

"Yeah, why would he be the chosen one? This is my story after all." Nathan winked.

Bartly slaps Nathan. "Don't you interrupt me or I will cut you." He glared.

"Okay, okay…"

"Bartly, like OMG its totally true, LOL XD." The blonde head girl, Cynthia who was too busy on her smartphone texting it up on Facebook Messenger explained. "Fantina told me, and she is like totally always right, lawl."

Bartly folds his arms, in protests. "I don't want to be a chosen one, I didn't sign up for it."

"Well too bad. Arceus chose you for a reason, and you're going to do it." She explained, as she and the young boy with the brown hair both glare at eachother intensely.

She then stops glaring at him and turns around to look for some girls. "Now, who wants to go shopping? Where are my girls at?" She asked until she spots the two girls Kelani and Kasper.

"Gurls! Come here!" She dashes towards Kelani and Hailey and grabs them by the hair. "Like oh my god, girls, lets, like totally go shopping!"

Kelani and Hailey eyes turn into hearts. "Shopping! The two girls squealed, as all three of the girls run off in a hurry.

Everyone sweatdrops.

Kelani, Cynthia, and Hailey were walking down the halls of the mall, as Cynthia was licking on some strawberry ice cream, as Kelani and Hailey were both carrying her bags along with Aipom too.

"Girls, lets like totally go and take like a brb over there." She said as she was dankly running in her five inch heels.

"Yes, Cynthia."

Bartly and Kasper were walking down the road of the town, later that evening with Elvis and Meowstic, as Bartly was still thinking about what Cynthia told him earlier, looking down at his feet, as his Zoura was sleeping on his head.

Bartly sighs, as he had a lot on his mind, which made Kasper worried about it. The town wasn't as active as it was this morning, and had calm down in the meantime. As the boys continued walking.

"Are you still thinking about what Cynthia told you?" Kasper as his male Meowstic had its hands wrapped up on its left leg. "Meow, meow."

Bartly sighs again. "Yeah. It's just that I don't see myself as a chosen one. You know?"

"Man, Arceus choose you."

"But why did Arceus choose me?" He explained. "Nathan, Vincent or even Jones would make much better candidates for chosen ones than just silly old me."

Kasper looks at his friend with a serious look on his face. "I know you can do it. You were chosen for a reason…."

Bartly shrugs his shoudlers. "I guess…." He said as he was walking away.

Pokemon Hunter Eli watched with Binoculars along with his Luxray who used X-Ray vison to look at Hailey and Kelani who sit down next to Cynthia, as they were sitting down on benches inside of the Floaroma Town Mall, watching as people walked past them.

"Luxray, there go ae targets."

"Lux!"

"We have to find the right time to strike, seeing as I want it to be a surprise."

"Lux, Lux."

Cynthia licked the ice cream cone, as Kelani and Hailey, along with Aipom were all tired from carrying those bags for her.

"I don't think I can move another muscle." Hailey breathed.

"Aipom, Api!" The normal type pokemon agreed.

"How many clothes do you need?" The girl in scorching pain Hailey responded.

"What are clothes?" Cynthia asked.

"Clothes are things that you wear. You're wearing clothes right now…"

"Ooooo! Like OMG girl. I had like, no idea!" Cynthia giggled.

"How is she champion again?"

"So, girls. Let's talk about boys. Which one of those boys are you interested in?" Cynthia the champion asked.

Hailey blushed. "I'm not interested in anyone. My mind is more worried about when we get to the Mega Ruins to meet up with the Professor."

"Lame, loose virgin." Cynthia chuckled. "You're such a nerd."

Aipom was heated over the insult the girl gave to its trainer and wanted to attack it, but Hailey holded Aipom and stared at it. "Aipom, who cares what she thinks, she knows nothing. Only I do."

"Aipom, Aipom!" The normal type pokemon agreed.

"Kelani."

"What?"

"Give me the heat gossip about you and Kasper. Your hashtag bae."

Kelani blushes. "I do not like him. Hes like the worst person ever."

Cynthia rolls her eyes. "Gurl, your cray, cray. Hashtag denial about your man."

"What do you mean I'm in denial?"

Vincent, Nathan, and Jones walked up to the three girls, as Vincent had a very serious look on his face, as he was real, eager to the battle girl and wanted to battle her greatly. "Cynthia, I wanna battle, now."

Cynthia gets up and laugh. "Okay, lets like totally battle now. I've been getting bored with these bitches and I'm ready to try something new." She said winking her eye."

"But first, let me take a selfie." She takes out her smartphone and takes a selfie, in which all the gang was involved in, as she took the picture.

Later that evening, the two opponents of Vincent and Cynthia stood alongside one another on opposing sides of the battle, with Cynthia on the right and Vincent on the left. Both, of them, glaring at one another.

Kasper and Bartly walk up to their friends, noticing that they're going to start a battle between Cynthia and Vincent.

"So there finally going to battle huh?" Kasper asked, Kelani as he was standing right next to her.

"Obvi." The girl, Kelani replied as she closed her eyes and tilted them to the side.

"This will be a one on one battle." She said.

"Right." He nodded his head. As he grabbed his Pokeball and tosses it, with Greninja being released. "Greninja!" The water type Pokemon said, standing infront of them.

"I'm going to choose my star." She responded. "Garchomp, battle time!" She tossed the ball into the air and the fierce dragon type pokemon was released Garchomp was now wearing a necklace with a mega stone encrusted into it.

"Is that a Mega Stone?" Bartly asked.

"Yes, it is. I found it the other day." She explained to them. "Mega Evolution is a recent discovery, so you should expect to see more people using them."

Vincent nodded his head, as both him and Greninja were in sync with one another, and so was Garchomp and Cynthia.

"Garchomp use Dragon Claw."

"Chomp!" Garchomp did what it was told as its right claw turns blue and glides in the air, flying over towards Greninja.

"You can do it Greninja!"

"Greninja!"

Both Greninja and Vincent's eyes glow red, as they both become surrounded in a veil of water, and go through a transformation, transforming into one another. Greninja transforms and looks more like Vincent and Vincent transforms and looks more like Greninja. The water veil dissolves, as Greninja grows a giant shuriken on its back.

"Greninja."

Cynthia looked at it, impressed by the way it looked. "I'm impressed by your transformation, but do you think you can win. She said as Garchomp was still flying towards it.

Greninja grabs Garchomp and tosses it, sending Garchomp flying back onto the ground, but the dragon type quickly gets up and gains a more confident look on its face. "Chomp, chomp." The dragon type pokemon said.

Cynthia grabbed her smartphone, as the camera part of it had a key stone in it. She presses the camera part. "Let me take a selfie." She said as an orange aura comes out of the smart phone and surrounds itself around Garchomp, and Garchomp's Mega Stone reacts to the keystone and the lights combine, as Garchomp's body turns orange and begins morphing into Mega Garchomp.

The dragon type roars.

Mega Garchomp and Vincent Greninja both glares at one another, and so do their trainers. But as soon as they wanted to say something, a big and large net comes out of nowhere and Bartly and Zoura dodge it, as Vincent, Greninja, Garchomp, Cynthia, Kasper, Kelani, Meowstic, Aipom, Hailey, Jones, and Nathan get captured into the net as it lifts into the air onto a hoverboard, which Pokemon Hunter Eli and his Luxray were both standing on.

"I'm back, in black." He laughed.

"Eli! What ae you are doing here?" Bartly asked as he glared at Eli.

"I came here to capture Cynthia's Garchomp, but I also noticed that your friends were here, so I decided why not catch the all." He said as he was laughing.

"I'm going to make my dream come true, to become the strongest person ever!" He laughed.

Bartly laughed. "No your not. Not like this."

"Not like this. Wah-wah!" He mocked.

"Let us out of here," Kasper said.

Cynthia who was in the net turned to her Mega Garchomp, as she needed to find a way out of this net. "hashtag, Garchomp, can you try to use one of your attacks to get us out."

The boy laughs. "That's useless. You see, I did research on every single one of the types of Pokemon, you own, and made the net unable to be broken by any type of Pokemons attack." Eli explained as he laughed.

"I've had enough talking. I'm out of here." He said as he turned around and begin flying away, riding on his hoverboard.

Bartly glared, he had to do something about this. He couldn't let Eli get away with this, and let him just take his friends. Bartly, ignoring the feelings he was having about being a chosen one, runs and chases after Eli.

Bartly leaps into the air and jumps from building to building, chasing after the Pokemon Hunter. Bartly then jumps high into the air and onto the net.

"Bartly, save us!" Vincent said.

"I will!" He said as began to chew and claw his way through the net.

"Luxray, did something get its way onto the hoverboard?"

"Luxray, lux." The pokemon responded.

Bartly successfully breaks through the net, and the people and pokemon who were in the net begin flying and falling mid-air.

"Zoura, I need you to use Psychic and transform into Lugia."

"Right on it, sir." Zoura woke up and did a spin to transform into Lugia. Lugia uses Psychic, and all the people in the airs bodies become surrounded in a blue outline as Lugia uses its powers and lands them onto the ground, safe and sound.

Lugia transforms back into Zoura and onto Bartly's head.

"It feels lighter now…" Eli said as he looked down and notices that everyone ha escaped. He looks down and sees that his prisoners have escaped.

"Hey, what!" He turns around and sees Barly on the hoverboard along with Zoura.

"Here's Johnny," Bartly said. As Bartly kicks Eli in the face and stomps really hard on the hoverboard causing it to smoke.

"Bye, bye, man," Bartly said as he had saved the dya and jumps off of the hoverboard that catches on fire and explodes, sending him flying off into the air. "Looks like we're blasting off again!"

"Luxray, Lux!"

The two fly off into the air and disappear.

Bartly and Zoura jump onto the ground, right were there friends are and smile happily. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah were fine." Vincent said.

"Thank you for saving us." Nathan said.

"You really are the chosen one."

Bartly smiled. Saving his friends from Eli had really changed his mind over his opinion about how he felt about being a chosen one, which caused him to smile greatly. He walks up to Cynthia and smiles at her.

"Cynthia, I'll make you proud and do my best as the chosen one. Ill respect this honor that Arceus has chosen for me."

Cynthia smiles. "I know you can do it."

Cynthia and Bartly give eachother a handshake.

The next morning, Bartly and his friend were standing on an opposing side from Cynthia and Garchomp. "I guess this is goodbye." Cynthia said.

"Garchomp!"

"Bartly, next time we see eachother, we should have a battle."

"We will." Bartly responded.

"Goodbye everyone." She said as she waved and so did Garchomp. Bartly and his friends waved back at her and they turn around and begin walking.

"Goodbye Cynthia!" They all said, as Cynthia and Garchomp both smiled walking away.

 **Next Chapter: Trouble at the Valley Windworks! Bartly and Drifloon!**


	24. Chapter 24

Hearthome High will be premiering its third season soon. And I'm looking for fresh brand-new characters to walk the halls through Hearthome High and I'm wondering if anyone would like to submit characters. If you would like to submit a character for Season 3 of the story, here is the form for it.

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Race:

Grade:

Sexuality:

Goal:

Major:

Character Description:

Flaw:

What they look like:

Pokémon on Hand:

Pokemon's Personality:


End file.
